TUAOA: End of Space and Time
by Kage Bijuu
Summary: The Kyuubi attack tore open a rift bringing two goddesses from another world. Tasked with raising Naruto can they prepare him for possible end of the universe? SanNaruHina, Rated M for Extreme Blood and Gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that is own by it creator. I also don't own Touhou that is own by there creator ZUN.**

**This is Alternate Universe crossover story**

**Summary: The Kyuubi attack tore open a rift bringing two goddesses from another world. Tasked with raising Naruto can they prepare him for possible end of the universe? (Pairing SanNaruHina, Sequel of TUAOA: Naruto: Terror of the Einst).**

**Warning: Extreme Blood and Gore.**

**TUAOA: End of Space and Time**

**Chapter 1: Reality Rip**

The Outskirts of Konoha, October 10th

Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage was furious. Just hours ago he had witnessed his son, who was wailing in his arms being born to his wife, Kushina Uzumaki. What was supposed to be the proudest moment of his life turned into a nightmare when an orange masked man kidnapped Naruto and then when he tried to save him he was forced to flee leaving Kushina to be captured by the man.

"Kushina…I swear I will save you." Minato said. He was broken out of his thoughts when a crying Naruto brought him out of his thoughts.

"Shh…Naruto its okay. Daddy is going to save mommy okay." Minato said cradling the infant. Minato quickly used his signature jutsu the Hirashin and teleported back to his house. Minato quickly put on his Jounin gear plus his signature cloak and teleported both of them away.

In an altar area

The masked man had just chained Kushina to the rocks and had his hands around her stomach.

"Now Kyuubi, come to me." The masked man said. Instantly a reddish-orange aura was being pulled out of Kushina's stomach. The tremendous force of it being removed from Kushina should have killed her but surprisingly she was still conscious after the extraction.

"Hm…the Uzumaki legacy of being extremely resilient is true. No matter, you are no longer necessary. Now Kyuubi, OBEY ME!" The man's red eyes changed to a shuriken shape. Instantly the Kyuubi's eyes was instantly matched it and growled.

"Excellent, now for the destruction of Konoha." He said as he teleported away.

Konoha

All was quiet in the village. That changed when the masked man landed outside the walls of the city.

"Summoning Jutsu." He called out and summoned Kyuubi who roared in uncontrolled fury. The citizens of the village panicked and the ninjas that defended the village began to scramble to defend the village.

Unknown to those in the village, the massive amount of energy used to move the Kyuubi was felt across space and time. The walls between dimensions were cracked and three figures flew through along with a large lake and shrine that landed outside of the village. The first was a light blonde haired girl who might be older then she look with a straw hat and a blue outfit with frogs on it and pink sleeves. The second was a blue haired woman with a red Chinese like dress and was carrying around a large rope she also had F-cup size breast. The third was a green haired girl that was younger than the other two in a shrine maiden's outfit she had E-cup size breast. The blonde was Suwako Moriya, the blue haired woman was Kanako Yasaka and the green haired woman was Sanae Kochiya.

"Ara…what happened?" Sanae asked looking around. "I don't recognize any place around here.

"Kanako what do you suppose happened?" Suwako asked the blue haired goddess.

Kanako scanned the sky. They all saw the giant fox that was attacking the nearby village. They then saw a large ball of energy being built up. All of them knew if that was launched the village was doomed. The attack was launched but to their amazement it was sucked up and deposited near where their shrine was deposited. The shockwave from the attack disturbed their lake and it scared the ladies as the waves crashed around them.

"What the heck was that?" Suwako yelled out.

"I do not know. But that beast could be part of the reason we came to this dimension." Kanako yelled out.

Suwako though sensed something out in distance. "There is more dimensional tears coming from over there." She pointed out.

"Okay. Suwako you go help fight this beast. Sanae come with me we need to investigate the dimensional disturbances." Kanako said the Wind Goddess looked at her fellow Earth Goddess and there Miko.

The two girls nodded and they went to do their tasks.

In Konoha

Sarutobi Hiruzen the Third Hokage looked at the village he has called home for fifty plus years on fire. The rampaging Kyuubi was tearing through the village almost unabated. The brave men and women of the village were trying valiantly but the humongous fox just refused to quit. Suddenly he felt a powerful presence to his right. He looked and a blonde haired woman with a straw hat. Despite the destruction she seemed to take no notice of it. She started waving her hands around as the Kyuubi prepared to step on her. He was about to call out to her but was amazed when an earthen wall appeared over her. This momentarily stunned the beast long enough for her to launch another attack and push the beast back. Whoever this strange person was she did Konoha a great service Sarutobi thought as they began pushing the beast back.

Minato vs. Masked man

Minato was having a difficult time fighting this masked man. Even with his Hirashin he could not land a hit on him. As he looked for a way to fight he sensed an unusual chakra coming from his left. He turned and saw two women a green and a blue haired woman.

"Ladies. Get out of here I don't want you hurt." Minato yelled out.

Kanako shook her head. "I believe we can help you." With a wave of her hand she sent a chain that seemingly caught the masked man.

Minato and the masked man were shocked. But never letting go of an opportunity he charged up his other signature attack the Rasengan. He charged and connected with the man and sent him flying.

The masked man groaned and stood up. "Hmn…your title as the Yondaime Hokage was well earned. But it will never matter one day the nine tailed fox will be mine." He said teleporting away.

Minato sighed. "Thank you but the Kyuubi is still rampaging outside of Konoha. I hate to ask this but could you help me?"

Kanako and Sanae nodded and with a flash they were away.

The flashed towards the top of the Hokage monument. Minato was devastated at the destruction. Kyuubi noticed Minato on top of the mountain and began charging up another attack. Thinking quickly he summoned Gamabunta the boss toad. Gamabunta was able to block the Kyuubi from firing the attack and gave Minato enough time to teleport it away from the village.

Now outside the village near the safe house he was able to get Kushina to he prepared to fight the Kyuubi again.

Before he could do so chains appeared to grab Kyuubi and hold the Bijuu down.

Minato looked over to see his wife. "Minato…you dummy I am not going to let you kill yourself fighting this thing." Kushina said very weakly. Minato nodded and then going through his options he realized there was only one way to do this.

"Kushina…I am going to have to seal Kyuubi into Naruto. He's going to be great one day I can feel it and he needs all the help he can get." Minato said very sadly as he know his wife wasn't going to survive plus he couldn't let that Mask Ninja get a hold of the Kyuubi as well. Something tell him it spell doom for everyone.

Kushina was about to protest but Kanako stepped in. "Your husband is right, we will protect him while he accomplishes this." the wind goddess said as she can tell Kushina was feeling sad. Kushina tearfully nodded as Minato started preparing the Eight Trigrams seal. Once completed he started performing the hand signs for the Dead Demon Consuming Seal. Realizing what was about to happen, Kyuubi broke free and launched a claw at Naruto. Kanako widened her eyes and realized she couldn't stop it. Sanae though prayed intensely and she started to glow.

SQUISH

Kushina through some act of kami was able to move and take the claw through her stomach protecting her son by sacrificing herself. Minato finished the seal and sealed the Yin half into him while the Yang half went into Naruto.

"I…don't have much time. Naruto…listen to your mother. She…has some things to say." Minato joked as he was rapidly losing the life force that flow through him.

Kushina strained in effort. "Naruto…grow up…to find a nice girl…one who you…are willing to protect…and remember…we love you!" Kushina said as blood dripped down her mouth. She turned to the mysterious woman. "I…never got your name."

Kanako with tears in her eyes knelt down. " My name is Kanako Yasaka. I may not have known you long but your actions are worthy of legend."

Kushina smiled and coughed again. "Kanako…I have one request. Be…the mother I could never…be…to Naruto." Kushina asked as tear were coming down her eye as she couldn't be able to see her son anyway even if she didn't take the claw to the stomach she was going to die. But at least if these people here Naruto be able to have a family. One her husband and her couldn't be able to provide for him.

Kanako nodded. "He will be cared for Kushina-san. Do not worry." the wind goddess said as she know this women is putting her complete faith into her. She can literary feel the faith coming off of her.

Kushina nodded and turned to face Minato who's eye were losing their life. Minato had one more thing to say.

"Naruto…be good…we lo…" he had his last breath and closed his eyes. He died with a smile on his face and Kushina in his arms. Kushina soon died as well the life leaving her eye as tear constantly going down her face.

Kanako openly sobbed at the two. The Wind Goddess has seen many thing in her long life but one thing that always affect her was a lost of family. She said a prayer praying for them a safe passage to heaven. She soon stood up.

"Come on Sanae." Kanako called out. When she didn't hear her she turned and saw Suwako descendant wasn't there. She heard a sound and looked down to see a green haired baby on top of a pile of Miko clothes. The energy from the miracle Sanae created has regressed Sanae to a baby. Kanako picked her up and she giggled.

"Kanako what happened?" Suwako called out as the loli Earth Goddess approach Kanako.

Kanako turned with Sanae in her hands. "These two here sacrificed themselves to seal the monster in their son here." She motioned to the blonde baby who was crying and the dead couple. Suwako gasped and picked up Naruto. She gently rocked him to sleep and turned to Kanako and noticed the green haired baby. Suwako didn't what to believe it.

"This is Sanae." Kanako answered the unspoken question. Before they could speak again Sarutobi had jumped up to them.

"Were you the two that helped fight off the Kyuubi?" The God of Shinobi asked as he sense a mysterious power coming from the two.

Kanako stepped up. "Yes we are. Who are you?"

Sarutobi nodded. "I am Sarutobi Hiruzen. On behalf of Konoha I thank you for helping us." He turned to regard the dead couple. "I assume Minato and Kushina died fighting it?"

They both nodded. Suwako walked up to them. "If it isn't too much trouble can we take care of Naruto here please?" Suwako asked as she know this couple put there entire faith into rasing there child.

Sarutobi sighed. "We will have to talk with the Council but I can assure we will try to grant you guardianship." Sarutobi said as he motioned them to follow.

Council Chambers

KILL THE DEMON

THAT ABOMINATION MUST DIE

HE MUST BE A PART OF ROOT

The chamber or at least the Civilian side was in an uproar when they were told about Naruto and the sealing. Sarutobi had enough and used his killing intent to silence the group. The old sighed as he wish he didn't told them about the sealing. He actually though all of them would stand behind Naruto. But then he remember. No one never knew that Kyuubi was always with Konohagakure. He should have seen this reaction coming.

"Now that I have your attention. Naruto here will be given to Ms. Kanako and Suwako here." Sarutobi said as he motion to the two goddess.

One of the civilian council members spoke up. "This will not be allowed. The demon cannot get any stronger." He was one of those rare civilian that able to sense power and he sense a lot of power coming from these two people before him. The rest of the civilians spoke in protest. Sarutobi felt a migraine coming and told the ANBU to restrain them.

Sarutobi looked at the man that caused the outburst and then regarded the rest of the chamber. "My decision is final. And furthermore any mention outside of this chamber of Naruto's status as a Jinchuuriki to the younger generation is an S-rank secret punishable by death. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD." Sarutobi shouted in anger.

Sarutobi dismissed the crowd and then proceeded to help Kanako and Suwako settle into the Namikaze home. The two goddess have plan for the home.

Three years later

Kanako was walking down the market district. In tow were a three year old Sanae who was wearing a frog clip on her hair and a snake charm on her shirt and Naruto who were holding onto her hands. The civilians gave an evil stare to Naruto but were silenced by Kanako's stare. In three years she had to stop at least eight attacks on Naruto and many still thought they could attack Naruto even with Kanako or Suwako there. Luckily all the people now just gave glare now. As they walked down the street they noticed a large crowd. She turned and saw one of the ANBU making sure the crowd was under control. She was wearing a Cat Mask.

"ANBU-san may I inquire what this parade is about." Kanako asked as the Wind Goddess felt a certain uneasiness coming from this event. If another one of her fellow Goddess was here the one that can sense misfortune she be able to tell.

Neko turned to regard her. She like most of the ANBU were well aware of Naruto's status and sought to protect them when the two goddesses were on a mission.

"These delegates are from the Kumogakure. They are here to sign a peace treaty with Konohagakure." Neko ANBU replied.

Naruto and Sanae smiled up at the masked warrior. "Hi Neko nee-chan." They said cutely.

Yugao smiled behind her mask and patted both on the head. "Hello you two. Are you behaving yourselves." the ANBU asked as the two children giggled at that getting a smile from Kanako.

"Come on you two we don't want to be late for our play date with Hinata do we?" Kanako said as she did made friends with some of the clans in the village. It was just like back home except without the fighting and defeat mean friendship that usually happen in Gensokyo.

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Yeah let's go Mommy Kanako." He said with his bundles of energy as they raced towards the Hyuga compound.

Hours later

After the play date with Hinata, Sanae and Naruto asked Lord Hyuga if they could stay over which he reluctantly agreed to. They were sleeping in Hinata's room when a shadowy figure crept into the room and gently picked up Hinata and put her in the bag he carried with him. He sneak out of the house and began trying to leave the village when he was stopped near a shrine in the compound.

"What do you think you are doing kidnapping the Hyuga heiress?" Kanako voice said with a hint of anger in it. The man turned to see the goddess. Before the man could respond she fired a wind gust unveiling his face as the head ninja of the cloud delegation.

"Why are you trying to kidnap Hinata?" Kanako growled as the goddess was very upset.

The man sneered. "We wanted to breed the Hyuga bloodline. What better way than the heiress? If you kill me you will spark an international incident." The man laughed as he know this women can't stop him unless it risking war. Kanako growled and attempted to fight the man. Meanwhile Naruto and Sanae had realized Hinata had gone missing from their shared bed. They were looking around for her and saw a bag moving around. They untied the knots and saw Hinata. They hugged her and watched as Kanako attempted to fight off the cloud ninja. Hinata spotted something in the shrine. It looked like a glowing gem she took notice of a very adorable looking little raven. Curiously she waddled over to it. When she touched the raven and the gem an enormous energy started consuming her.

Kanako who was fighting the ninja saw the glow and widened her eyes. It reminded her of the power she gave Utsuho. This was the power of the sun and nuclear energy. Realizing that Hinata was too small to contain the power and most likely going to vent it very soon. She knocked the Kumo Shinobi away and went to her charges throwing up a large barrier around them.

Hinata levitated up and in a pained wail she unleashed a massive ball of energy that could be seen from Iwa and consumed the Hyuga compound.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Here it is the true sequel to my Terror of the Einst story. I dump the old idea since I just realized it would never work no matter how many rewrite. But one would ask how is this a sequel in the first place. That one all of you going to find out and figure it out. But here is one hint look at what the label is for this story AU and think about it. Also look up Touhou for these three characters feature in this chapter. Also what happen to poor little Hinata. Also extreme gore and blood will happen next chapter if all of you know what nuclear energy does to someone body.

Author's note; Hello there fanfiction. This is UnitedOsprey1991. You might recognize some of my characters in my friend Kage Bijuu's stories, Greed Plus Harem and TUAOA Bloody Love. I have also helped out in Violet light and Naruto: A New Dawn. Mr. Kage has kindly asked me to help write this story. I wrote most of the first chapter but of course Kage has his input as this is his story. I hope you like it as much as I like writing it.

Thank you very much UnitedOspery1991 for helping out massive with this chapter. You are a very big help. You are the best buddy ever.


	2. Chapter 2: Heart, Mind and Soul

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that is own by it creator. I also don't own Touhou that is own by there creator ZUN.**

**This is Alternate Universe crossover story**

**Summary: The Kyuubi attack tore open a rift bringing two goddesses from another world. Tasked with raising Naruto can they prepare him for possible end of the universe? (Pairing SanNaruHina, Sequel of TUAOA: Naruto: Terror of the Einst).**

**Warning: Extreme Blood and Gore.**

**TUAOA: End of Space and Time**

**Chapter 2: Heart, Mind and Soul**

It was the aftermath of the explosion that engulfed the Hyuga Compound. Hinata was lying on the ground totally exhausted as she had a weird gem in the middle of her chest as it was on her clothes. Plus she had two small raven wings growing out of her back. Kanako was inside the barrier with both Sanae and Naruto as they looked at the devastation that release of pure nuclear energy had done. There was burnt Hyuga corpses everywhere. Some of the Hyuga were plain dying as they were bleeding out of every orifice on their body. Some of them were melting away.

"I can't believe nuclear energy would actually cause this much damage to a human body. Thank the heavens I was able to put that barrier up." Kanako said as she took notice her charge most likely passed out from the sheer terror of being in the middle of the explosion.

"This incident is indirectly my fault." Kanako commented as she remember she gave Reiuji Utsuho that power of the sun. This is directly her fault. She caused a little girl to lose her family and be instrument to her family destruction as well. Kanako then looked at the Kumo Shinobi. All she saw was just plain dust. Soon Kanako sense several figures approaching as landing around the group was a bunch of ANBU.

"We have to take you all in to custody to figure out what just happened." one of the ANBU said as one of them pick up Hinata as Kanako pick up her charges. Soon everyone was at the Hokage Tower. They arrived into the meeting room as all the council was gathered since the explosion was very loud and upset a lot of them.

The Hokage soon came to the room as he did manage to see everything that happen with his crystal globe. So he knew what happened. But now he have to make a decision. Since this little girl now possess a very dangerous power. Much more then Kyuubi since at least with the Kyuubi it can be properly sealed. At the moment however, this power got sealed into the now sole remaining Hyuga, as this power went wild and killed off the entire Hyuga clan except for the girl. He can tell the girl was very upset about these whole series of events. So the Hokage decide to tell everyone in the council what just happen.

Five minutes later

The council was in a uproar after finding out what kind of power Hinata has. And a lot of them are split between their decision. This was much more different from the Kyuubi being sealed into someone. This is about some kind of unstable power that was sealed inside a little girl who accidentally just wipe out her entire clan.

"Why not just let Ms. Kanako and Ms. Suwako take care of her?" Shikaku spoke up in a very lazy tone of voice.

"We can't do that. What will happen if this little girl exploded yet again! I say we lock her up. For both her and ours own safety!" a civilian council member said as he can see anywhere this girl goes destruction was going to happen and if she was with Kanako group. If she end up exploding again. The Kyuubi will end up being released. Soon other people started calling for Hinata to be locked up. While others were calling for her to be put in the ward of the two Goddess. Hinata was still feeling depress about the whole thing until she finally pay attention to what was happening around her. Her terror became much worse now.

Hinata was panicking. They were going to take her away from her what she view as a second family and friends. She started whimpering, which got Kanako's attention.

"No." Hinata quietly said. Then she repeated it getting louder and louder and stomping her feet like a three year old on a temper tantrum.

"NOOOOOO" She yelled causing a glow to appear around her. Those in the courtroom fearing that she would blow tried to evacuate but they could couldn't get out. Do to the fact all of them pile into each other causing a blockage. Before she glowed any brighter a crash through ceiling was heard. Before any one respond Hinata was knocked out. When they got a good look at her attacker, Kanako widened her eyes. There was little girl standing before them as she has short, purple hair with a black hairband and purple eyes. A red "third eye" is positioned over her heart, with cords running to her head and wrists. She was wearing a blue shirt with yellow heart buttons and pink collar, a pink skirt with faint flowery pattern and pink slippers. This was Mistress of the Palace of the Earth Spirits. Komeiji Satori and she is way older then she looks. She was a Youkai known as a Satori which oddly her name is the same name as her race name.

Satori looked around. "I heard someone blew up a town. Listen here blowing stuff up is my job you hear?" the girl said as she was picking up a thought from Iwagakure and just repeated what was going on in that person mind as a joke. This caused the entire room to face fault.

"Who the.." a civilian said when suddenly Satori started talking as well.

"The Hell are you." Satori said as she finish the civilian sentence for him.

"You going to call your ANBU are you?" Satori said as she looked at Hiruzen who looked very surprise this little girl said that.

"How is this little girl know what I thinking." Satori suddenly said as everyone start to realized she must be reading there mind somehow.

"Yes I'm reading your minds and your hearts as well." Satori said as she had enough fun with them as she can tell they weren't going to attack her at all.

"What are you doing here?" Sarutobi asked as Satori just smiled.

"I came here for Hyuga Hinata. She fuse with my poor little Okuu and I will help her control that power." Satori said as she can detect a huge argument incoming but she is doing this for Hinata heart.

After some arguing it was decided Hinata would go with Satori. When the verdict was reached, Hinata squealed and hugged Naruto which proceeded to knock him out as Hinata was emitting a huge amount of heat. This caused Hinata to panic and tried to revive him to the amusement of Kanako and Satori.

"How did you get here?" Kanako asked.

"That I really don't know but I know it was one month ago. Still don't know what cause it. At least I was with my friends when we suddenly whisked away." Satori replied.

"Will Hinata take Okuu old job?" Kanako asked as Hinata was a bit confuse when she heard that.

"No and she be able to choose the path she want to be on. But I already know what she wants and I will support her." Satori said as both Satori and Hinata walked away from the group as Kanako was holding the still knock out Naruto as Sanae was standing next to the Goddess as she watch her friend walk away. Kanako then looked at Naruto that was in her arm.

"I going to make sure something like this doesn't happen to you Naruto-kun." Kanako said as the little family unit walked home. She soon arrive at Namikaze mansion which was change to make it look like a part mansion and shrine. Suwako was waiting at the front gate. The small Native Goddess was a bit confuse want that explosion was. Since it disturb her sleep. She then took notice of Kanako coming home with the children.

"I though you be at the Hyuga Compound?" Suwako asked a bit concern.

Kanako looked at Suwako. "I was. I trying to figure out how Satori's pet got near the Hyuga compound. But alas the entire compound was destroyed.

Suwako frowned "Poor Hinata. Her family is gone and she must be very mortified that she indirectly caused it."

Kanako nodded. "Good thing we have Satori. But I am more concerned with Naruto. He has this Kyuubi in him. If he unleashes it all it would make the Hyuga catastrophe look like a car bomb. Konoha could be wiped out. " Kanako though in her head as also think of what would happen to both Naruto and Sanae. Both of the Goddess will lose them.

Suwako turned to Kanako. "What do you suggest?

"I suggest after talking with the Sandiame that we seal part or most of this chakra off until he is old enough to control it." Kanako said as she was planning on talking to Sarutobi right now. But she first have to ask Suwako. Since the other Goddess took an extreme liking to him.

"Sure we can do that but when we going to take this seal off of him?" Suwako asked a bit concerned.

"I believe at his Thirteenth birthday. Since the graduation age to be a genin is sixteen years old." Kanako replied.

"Yeah that would give him enough time to readjust after we take the seal off." Suwako said as this remind her of show that Sanae use to watch.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile both Hinata and Satori were quietly walking. Heading toward Satori home as the whole event of this night finally reach Hinata. She was feeling awful by the fact she was the cause of her entire family's death. She caused her mother and father to die. Her entire clan must hate her right now and cursing her existence.

"Your mother and father still love you and they forgive you for what happen." Satori suddenly said.

"How you know that?" Hinata asked.

"I don't read just the mind and heart of the living. But I read the souls of the dead as well." Satori replied as both of them kept on walking. Satori can see that there was still despair in Hinata mind and heart. Which was starting to color her. She was not going to let Hinata give in to despair like her little sister who sealed off her third eye.

"Hinata do not give in to your despair. Because that will only hurt the people that care about you. Like for instance Naruto and Sanae including their family." Satori said.

"I will be your family including the others that came with me. We will all be your family." Satori said as she hugged Hinata who hugged her back. It was an odd sight indeed as girl that look like a she is in the 5th grade motherly hugging a black winged three year old girl. Satori looked inside Hinata heart as the color was returning back to normal. Satori showed a rare smile.

"Come on Hinata we have to get home quickly. I worried what the others are actually doing." Satori said as she just realized in her haste to search for Okuu which led her to Hinata. She forgot to tell them to keep an eye on her sister and to make sure Orin doesn't do anything out of hand. Soon both Satori and Hinata rush home.

Xxxxx

Ten years later

A lot has changed in Konohagakure over the pass years. People have discover a large mansion or more like palace not that far from Konohagakure. It turn out that was the place Satori and Hinata lived at along with several other people as well. Some people were deeply afraid of Hinata since they were worried about her mental state and if she will explode. The Uchiha Clan been wipe out leaving only one survivor a Uchiha Sasuke. The one that killed off the rest of the clan was the clan own rising star Itachi Uchiha. Sanae was now practicing to be the first ever Ninja Miko. Both her and Naruto always were training together along with Hinata who came over. Actually more like fly over. Since the past ten years her little black raven wings got bigger allowing her to fly. Plus she has an odd stone like shoe on her right foot. But those three always train together and go to school together. Except over the past years odd things happen between all three of them. Weird things were happening and they couldn't determine what it was. But that was far from their minds as today was October 10th. Naruto's birthday.  
Naruto, Sanae and Hinata were training in the back yard of the Namikaze mansion. Naruto was just finishing kunai throwing practice and was ready to spar with Hinata when he turned and tripped. Unfortunately for Naruto, Sanae was in the way. She turned when she heard Naruto tripped. They collided and fell to the ground and in the process their lips accidentally touched.

They widen their eyes mortified that they were kissing their brother/sister. But they made no move to remove themselves.

Hinata saw this and she gasped. The two separated and saw Hinata who was starting to tear up. Before they could stop her she ran.

Kanako and Suwako who was watching nearby saw this and realized that they needed to talk to the two.

"Naruto and Sanae come over here." Kanako called out to both of the thirteen year old who approached her.

"Now you two must have notice throughout the years of the odd feeling you had toward each other. Well I not going to beat around the bush. But both of you two are not actually brother and sister." Suwako simply said as Naruto and Sanae were shocked at the new information.

"Plus it's alright for you two to like each other or love each other, it really is all your decision. But right now, I think you have to really clear up this misunderstanding with Hinata right now. Plus Naruto, Hinata has similar feelings as Sanae." Kanako said as both Naruto and Sanae ran off in search of Hinata. Suwako then looked at Kanako.

"Told you we should of discuss this with them when they were six." Suwako said as the loli cursed goddess looked at the Wind Goddess.

"Just shut up I made a mistake. I don't have future sight or anything like that or Hina's ability to predict misfortune." Kanako replied with anger in her voice.

"You also took notice of something about Sanae." Suwako asked she kind of took notice of her descendant behavior in the past few years.

"Yeah she slowly regaining her old life's memories and I'm glad for that." Kanako replied with a smile on her face.

"What ever happen today we will fully support them no matter what." Suwako said.

"Yeah that is true so very true." Kanako said.

Xxxxx

Hinata was glowing brightly when Naruto and Sanae have found her near the destroyed Hyuga compound.

"Hinata!" Naruto called out.

Hinata turned to see Naruto and Sanae. It was evident she was crying heavily. "What are you doing here, coming to rub it in my face?" Hinata said with tear in her eye as if Satori was around one can see the color of Hinata heart turning a different color.

Sanae stepped forward. "I'm sorry Hinata it was an accident. Naruto is yours I didn't mean to kiss him."

Naruto stepped forward. He was starting to tear up as well. "Hinata I didn't realize your feelings for me. I don't know how. But we are still young we can work this out." Naruto said as he didn't what to see his friend explode.

Sanae stepped forward. "He's all yours I can't take him away from you. Please calm down."

Hinata looked at them. The glowing slowly died down as she floated over to Naruto and hugged him tightly as she cried into his shoulders. Naruto squeezed her crying as well. Sanae looked at the couple with sadness. Then to her shock Hinata looked at her and held out her hand.

"I can't be selfish when my favorite people are sad. If you're willing to share then I am." Hinata said with a pleading look.

Sanae looked at her and at Naruto who turned around. Sanae teared up and ran into their arms crying. Suddenly Hinata felt a familiar presence that was approaching. She looked up as she let go of Naruto and Sanae. She see her adopted mother floating down toward them. Satori have sense Hinata distress and came over to see what is wrong with her.

Satori looked at the trio who were looking at her with looks of wonder. "You three have something that is magical. But you should not take this lightly for love could easily turn to hate. Your hearts" Looks at Hinata. "Your minds" looks at Sanae "and your souls." Looks at Naruto. "They have to be as one for this relationship to work. If you feel that you are losing that connection talk do not bottle it up. You will need each other more than you know. All that is needed is one disconnect and your relationship falls apart. However I believe it can work. You have known each other all your lives. Trust what you already know and you will find nothing can get in your way." Satori said as she see all the color of the children heart turning a pure bright color.

"They going to have a lot of hardship ahead in their future.' Satori though in her head.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well here it is the second chapter. If any of you wandering about SanNaruHina. Well with what happen to Hinata. She going to need it. Also the couple theme is revolve around Heart, Mind and Soul. Can any of you figure out what this mean. Also the seal on Naruto is off just to let all of you know. But still can any of you figure out what Heart, Mind and Soul actually means. Since it does involve Naruto, Hinata and Sanae.

Unitedosprey1991: Hello again everyone. UO1991 here. Me and Kage hope you enjoyed the chapter. The whole SanNaruHina thing came about when we talked about this chapter. I thought after nearly killing her best friends Hinata needed some comfort so we worked it in there. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter. I have some great stories on my profile that could use reviews and or views. So please check out Journeys of the Dreamer, Bleach Grand Prix and the 2nd Magnolia. Thank you.

Also thank you very much UnitedOspery1991 for beat reading and helping out with this chapter. You are the best pal ever.


	3. Chapter 3: Konoha Raven Fang Form

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that is own by it creator. I also don't own Touhou that is own by there creator ZUN. Mark Frey Knowledge is own by Giratina Zero. Jackie Ikari is own by Sleepless Demon.**

**This is Alternate Universe crossover story**

**Summary: The Kyuubi attack tore open a rift bringing two goddesses from another world. Tasked with raising Naruto can they prepare him for possible end of the universe? (Pairing SanNaruHina, Sequel of TUAOA: Naruto: Terror of the Einst).**

**Warning: Extreme Blood and Gore.**

**TUAOA: End of Space and Time**

**Chapter 3: Konoha Raven Fang Form.**

**3 Years later**

It was the time of graduation as Naruto sixteenth birthday have already pass. Naruto have actually manage to pass his graduation test by producing a clone. Thanks to his now very good chakra control and training with both his chakra and Kyuubi chakra. Kanako and Suwako have decided to tell Naruto about his prisoner that was inside of him. Naruto was very shocked at first but his family help him through it. Naruto learn how to control it much better and he know the Kyuubi haven't awakened inside of him. Naruto was now wearing a orange and black outfit as he had a pair of hammers attach to his waist. Both Suwako and Kanako made those weapons for him. They told him they placed runes on the hammers that will call upon their powers when he wanted to.

"Naruto-kun when you think Hinata-chan will come in?" Sanae asked him as she now had long green hair with a frog clip in it and a little snake item wrapped around one of her hair. She had yellow eye which were like that of a snake. She had E-cup size breast and was wearing a green and blue Miko outfit. She also had a gotei as well. Everyone in the class was confuse about this girl since early years she use to call Naruto her brother. Since then everyone did though they were sibling. But for the past three years, both of them started dating including with Hinata as well. A lot of the guys were kind of jealous of Naruto since he now is dating two of the best looking girls in the Academy. There was still Ino and she wasn't interested at the moment.

"Still can't believe he dating two girls and one of them is his sister!" Kiba Inuzuka said as he was wearing a special Inuzuka clan outfit which was crimson in color. Sadly Kiba was disappointed he didn't get the outfit his sister was wearing. Which was heavily armored and had a dog theme to it.

"Kiba you should stop while you are ahead." Shino simply said as he was wearing a pair of badass sunglasses and had an open jacket which showed his muscular chest. A lot of people were shock that Shino looked as one of Sasuke fangirl quoted Badass ever since he decide to reinvent himself.

"What you mean by that, both of those girls Naruto is dating have the biggest brea..." When suddenly a lightning struck Kiba. Normally this wouldn't be an odd thing except for one thing.

"How in the world I got hit by lightning when it sunny out and everyone indoors?" Kiba asked in pure shock as his entire body was blacken due to the lightning strike.

"It must be a miracle!" Sanae energetic said as everyone looked at her as they know she might be the cause of it. Earlier in the years Sanae display the odd ability to create miracle to happen. The Sasuke fangirl try to get her to use that ability on them. Except it backfired horrible with Sasuke and all of them ending up in the hospital due to a freak accident.

"Idiot." Sakura said as she was pink hair girl who was slightly muscular. A lot of people were shock that Sakura started hitting the weights and training equipment. Sakura had a B-cup size breast.

"When you going to stop working out it kind of annoying." Ino said as the platinum blonde hair girl stared at her rival. Ino was carrying a single ninja wolfsbane with her.

"Until Sasuke takes notice how strong I'm." Sakura simply replied back as behind those two were both Shikamaru and Chouji who were lazing around. Chouji actually look very well built instead of chubby like he was when he was younger. Since Ino manage to convince him to go on a diet with a very convincing agreement.

Soon the door to the class room open up as a now fifteen year old Hyuga Hinata walked in. She was wearing a bikini top and her large raven wings were out stretch as she was wearing a very odd cape. She also had black shorts. She had an odd bracelet on her left arm. She still had the stone shoe on her feet. Her breast was E-cup. Hinata walked toward both Naruto and Sanae as she sit right next to Naruto and lean against him.

"Hinata how you feeling this morning." Sanae asked

"Orin wouldn't let go of my wings." Hinata simply said as her wings hurt right now.

"Anyway I have to use the bathroom." Sanae commented as she went up and left the room.

"Hinata-chan are you feeling alright?" Naruto asked a bit concern for his girlfriend. Since she look a bit red.

"I alright it just my body temperature is very high that is all." Hinata replied.

Xxxxxx

The Hokage was sitting in his office looking at the senseis for the upcoming class. He was about to drop a bombshell on them that would shake the foundations of the future.

"I am glad you are all here. Now I have been approached by Suwako and Kanako about a new idea in how to set up the teams. Considering the amount of casualties with new genin teams they feel that a larger group with multiple specialties will cut down the number. Each squadron will compose of three teams and three sensei's plus one squadron commander." Sarutobi said as everyone looked at him.

There was several voices that spoke for and against this new idea. One of the Jounin that hated Naruto and Hinata shouted.

"Why should more students be put in danger with those Things (Italics on things).

Another voiced his opinion. "Why should we change tradition the four man squad works fine.

One of those voicing here agreement was Kurenai who knew from experience what happened if back-up didn't come in time. "Look if more genin were in squadrons like Chunin squadrons, it will cut down on back-up requests and possibly save lives. Not to mention there is over specialization.

Kakashi voiced his agreement, "Yes. Plus more people could mean they could separate and do multiple missions in the same area.

Sarutobi nodded. "I took a look at the team requests. Most were overspecialize in one area. There will be no room for discussion on this. For the squadrons that pass there will be a three month teamwork training period. Now the teams that will comprise these squadrons." Sarutobi start as everyone know this will bring changes to Konoha.

Xxxxxx

Iruka cleared his throat. "Class." The students kept talking and not paying attention to him. "Class!" He said a bit more sternly to no avail. He flipped through handsigns. "PIPE DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Iruka said using his big head jutsu. This got the class's attention.

Iruka cleared his throat. "Alright class. As part of an experimental procedure, this class will be split into squadrons of nine. These will be your comrades for the foreseeable future and you will have three jounins senseis to handle your training. It is to hopefully cut down on the casualties young genin take in the field." Which got the class to whisper about the new arraignments.

"Alright squadron 1 will be, Shikamaru Nara...Chouji Akimichi...Ino Yamanaka...Kiba Inuzuka...Shino Aburame...Sakura Haruno...Naruto Uzumaki...Sanae Kochiya and Hinata Hyuga. Your senseis will be Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi and Asuma Sarutobi" At each name they perked up. When Iruka finished the announcements they looked at those who were named. Some were neutral some were happy. Overall it looked like a strong team. They moved closer together to talk as Iruka announced the other squadrons.

Meanwhile Sanae was finishing up in the bathroom. She was about to walk out when a sinister chuckle sounded.

"Who's there?" Sanae asked aloud. Before she could find out she was knocked unconscious and taken out the window.

Thirty minutes later Naruto and Hinata were worried about Sanae. Noticing their sensei's weren't there yet they went to girl's room.

Hinata went into the restroom. "Sanae are you okay?" Hinata asked. She looked and noticed a note on the mirror. She took it and read it. Gasping she ran out to Naruto who also read the note.

"If you what Sanae back steal the forbidden scroll of sealing and bring it to the forest cottage clearing." Naruto read out the letter.

"This is obviously a trap." Hinata said.

"I do agree about that." Shino simply said as he was standing right next to the two along with everyone else. Which greatly shock Naruto and Hinata.

"What are all of you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"We are all teammate and you never comply to a kidnapper demand for all you know he might go back on his word and kidnap you as well." Kiba said as his dog partner Akamaru which was a size of a horse was standing next to him.

"That is the smartest thing I ever heard you say that was not related to breast." Sakura simply said.

"What you mean by that." Kiba asked with a bit of angry to his voice as he glare at the girl with muscle.

"Anyway we going to help you get Sanae back and not let you break the law in the process." Ino said.

"But we need a plan." Chouji said.

"That why we have Shikamaru." Ino simply said as everyone looked at the lazy Nara who just sigh.

"This is troublesome." Shikamaru simply said.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile in the wave country. Shipping Tycoon Gatou compound was up in flame as a figure was walking away from it. Gatou lying dead with his safe the size of a house on him and door nearly ripped open, almost inviting people to take it as the flames of the hideout is seen across the land and some people going to investigate. The figure was man who was tall, muscular with brown hair and violet eye. He was wearing a tank top, black trousers a belt with a couple of knives and was wearing sandals. This person was known as Jackie Ikari he was from Eastern Hell land. It was former called Eastern Paradise before the ten years long war.

"That took care of that bastard." Jackie commented to himself as he kept on walking he stock up a lot on provision and manage to send a lot of Gatou money to that village he was harassing. So he kept on walking. Until he came across a large group being led by one man. This man was missing nin known as Momochi Zabuza and he was leading his band of rebels.

"You better just drop your provision and just run along now little man." Zabuza said as just took a regular crew of his rebels since the others were off somewhere else. Jackie just stared at him as he slowly pulled out one of his knife.

"Oh you what a fight do you." Zabuza said as he had manically grin on his face now.

Ten minutes later.

All of Zabuza men were dead as Zabuza was heavily wounded as Jackie was on ground the heavily wounded as well. Zabuza looked at Jackie and then at Jackie provisions.

"This is too much of waste of time." Zabuza said as he walked away from Jackie who kept lying on the ground wounded. Jackie was wondering if this will be his time to die. He slowly close his eye as he what to have peace now when suddenly he heard something. He open his eyes when suddenly he see something falling from sky very fast. He force himself to move away from want going to be the crash site. Soon a large keystone crash into the ground. There was girl who looked about eighteen years old standing on top of the keystone as she has dark red eyes and long blue hair. She wears a white button-up blouse with a red bow at the collar, a blue dress with a light blue bow on the back and brown lace-up boots and carries an apron on her dress. The apron has a rainbow-patterned shard link around it, and wears a black hat decorated with two peaches and leaves. She also has C-cup size breast.

"That heaven was extremely more boring than the heaven back home. At least the one back home has people in it. That heaven has no one and I thought I go crazy from boredom." the girl said as she then took notice of Jackie who just stared at her.

"Eh a mortal and a very injured one at that as well." the girl said as she got off the large keystone as it float up in the air as she made it vanish. She then approached him.

"My name is Hinanawi Tenshi what is your name?" Tenshi asked Jackie who just stared at her.

"If you not going to answer I just going to heal you up anyway. This will be my first good deed." Tenshi said as she approached him. Jackie was crawling away from her.

"Hey stop moving you going to bleed out!" Tenshi said as she rush over to Jackie who started struggling against her.

"Damn stopped moving so I can heal you!" Tenshi shouted.

"No!" Jackie said

"Oh you finally talk then. I not going to stop your bleeding out and you going need to be patch up." Tenshi said as she manage to get his shirt off and start patching him up.

"My name is Jackie Ikari." Jackie said in defeated tone of voice as he just let her keep working on him as that girl was way stronger then her figure implied he actually did manage to punch her in the stomach which normally would knock someone out but she barely felt it and it felt like punching a mountain.

"I told Iku-sensei that I can do good deeds as well." Tenshi muttered to herself as she then went to pull his pants off as Jackie started struggling with her as he punch her in the face. But Tenshi barely even feel it and Jackie felt his fist broke. So he choose to keep on struggling. And not try to hit her away since her skin is to tough.

Xxxxxx

Hours later Naruto and Hinata were in the specified clearing. They had the forbidden scroll which took some maneuvering with the Hokage to take. When Naruto told him about the shadow clones and his paperwork the Hokage quickly agreed to let them do this with their sensei is observing in case it got out of hand. Now out in the clearing they looked around and tapped the radio they had in their ear.

"This is Kitsune and Karasu radio check." Naruto

"This is Kabuto. I'm here." Said Shino

"This Is Inu with Doku." Kiba said next to Ino.

"This is Yama and Eda-kaku" Shikamaru said from behind them.

"This is Aka. Ready to strike." Sakura said

Naruto nodded and sighed. He straightened up and shouted. "Hey whoever is there. We have what you want. Bring her out here."

He heard chuckling. Out of the shadows stood Mizuki with Sanae tied up. "Well well if it isn't Naruto and the raven girl."

Naruto growled. "Just give her back and you can have the scroll."

"Oh so naive. I don't want the scroll. I just want to Sanae to see your face one last time before I kill you both.

"You bastard! Give her back." Hinata cried out.

Mizuki grinned. "I have a better offer. Surrender yourself and your friend will be the last to die." Mizuki gloated. Suddenly he couldn't move.

"Shadow possession success." Shikamaru said as he stepped out. "Shino, Ino you're up."

Ino grinned as Shino started pouring out insects. Ino blew on them as they headed towards the traitorous Chunin.

Shikamaru grinned. "With that concoction of paralysis drugs and kikiachu beetles, nothing short of a kage could get out of it."

"Really now?" Said a voice which shocked those in the clearing. All of a sudden the swarm was blown off. What was in Mizuki's place was a large metallic tiger looking man.

"Mizuki-sensei...what have you done to yourself?" Ino said gasping.

Mizuki laughed. "Power. I wanted more power, and my new employer promised me that in exchange for a few experiments. As you can see I am now a cyborg."

Sakura yelled out. "You're a monster."

Mizuki chuckled. "I'm a monster...no I became a monster by choice. You have been going to class with a monster who has been one since his birth." Mizuki turned to Naruto. "Oh Naruto...would you like to know why the villagers despise you?

Naruto panicked. "Don't you dare say it."

Mizuki ignored him. "Sixteen years ago on October 10th the Fourth Hokage died to defeat the Kyuubi. That story is bogus. The reality is he sealed in a child. That child though died because of the sealing and it's place was the Kyuubi no Yoko. You Naruto are the nine tailed fox." Mizuki laughed. When he heard silence he looked and saw them still in a fighting stance against him.

"What are you doing? Attack him as your superior I order you to attack the fox." Mizuki said in complete confusion

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome. Naruto told us that as a sign of trust. And we are now teammates we don't hide secrets that might endanger us."

"Yeah. Only reason I hate Naruto is his luck with the ladies." Kiba said with Akamaru barking.

"Your confusing him for the kunai in the scroll. And quite frankly I would still fight alongside him fox or no fox." Sakura said.

Naruto teared up. "Thanks guys." Then his look hardened. "Mizuki for revealing a s class secret and treason your punishment is death."

Mizuki snarled. "Come and try me fox boy."

Naruto grabbed a hold of his pair of hammer as he threw one of them at Mizuki. Who quickly dodge out of the way as he pointed his finger at Naruto as claw shot out right at Naruto as it was aiming to skewer his head. But Naruto quickly brought his other hammer to the ground which cause a rock wall to form right in front of him blocking the attacking as the other hammer return to his hand. Hinata bracelet morph into a strange arm cannon like control rod as she pointed it at Mizuki who quickly got out of the way as a beam of energy erupted out of the cannon and vaporized the cottage.

"I missed!" Hinata said as she try to aim at Mizuki again as her arm cannon just start firing bullet of energy in various patterns which she tried to catch Mizuki off guard. But the cyborg kept on dodging everything she fired at him. Sakura started approaching him from behind as she quickly punch Mizuki right in the back sending him right toward Chouji who right arm was enlarged.

"Chouji Smash!" Chouji shouted as he smashed Mizuki right into the ground as he was going to swing his enlarged fist yet again when the cyborg ninja kicked him away. He quickly got up as he see Ino throw several vial into the air which arc over him.

"Hinata shoot those acid vial now!" Ino shouted as Hinata did just that as she fire three bullet of energy which all of them know as Danmaku at the acid vial shattering them as they spill there content all over Mizuki as smoke was coming off his body. Hole started appearing on him as well as the acid was eating away at his metal body.

"Gatsūga!" Kiba shouted as both him and Akamaru as they started spinning at ferocious speed ready to drill right into Mizuki who was about to dodge when suddenly a small star like projectile crashed right into him. He quickly looked around as he took notice Sanae was out of her binding as she had her gotei out. That turned out to be a bad idea since both Akamaru and Kiba attack connected sending the cyborg ninja flying as he crash into a tree.

"I not going to die to a bunch of genin!" Mizuki shouted as he unleash a sonic roar which covered the entire area causing everyone to cover there ears in pain or in Hinata case become extremely dizzy as she dropped to the ground. Kiba and Akamaru were trying to cover their ears as they were experience pain like no other. Mizuki stopped roaring as he quickly fled the scene.

They watched as Mizuki got away.

"Damn Mizuki got away." Naruto said as he groaned. He looked around and saw everyone picking themselves up. "Guys...thanks for sticking up for me."

Shikamaru turned his head. "Naruto your our teammate. We don't care about what you have."

Kiba smirked. "Who cares if you smell like a fox if Hinata and Sanae can put with you then you alright in my book." He said only for Sakura to pound him into the dirt.

Naruto grinned as Hinata and Sanae walked over and kissed his cheeks. They snuggled up to Naruto. "Thank you Naruto for saving me. You're my hero." Sanae said closing her eyes.

Chouji looked around the clearing. "Hey since we are a team and all we should come up with a name."

The rest of the group realized that this was true and started to come up with names. Some were outright rejected like Kiba's Guys with big breasted girls which got him knocked into the dirt, Ino's deadly flowers which were rejected by the male majority and Sakura's Fists of Youth which got a resounding no from those in the clearing, the village and the senseis watching.

Hinata though was quiet in thought. She motioned to Naruto she had an idea. Naruto got everyone's attention with a shrill whistle.

"Now that I have your attention. Hinata what do you suggest?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked at Naruto and her wings. "How about Raven's Fangs. Most of us have ability that make us deadly and ravens are seen as omens. How about omens to our enemies."

Those in the clearing gave it some serious thought. One by one they all agreed it was a good idea.

Naruto stood up and walked to the middle of the clearing. He stuck his hand out and one by one the others stuck their hands out. "We protect ourselves and our village we are the enemies' worse nightmares. We are the Raven's Fangs."

YOSHA they cheered raising their fists up.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile somewhere in the southern part of the world.

On a black pirate ship on the middle of the open ocean known as the Black Valkyrie was a young man wearing black boots, black pants with a long black half skirt, a black shirt with wide ended sleeves, fingerless gloves, and a pirate hat. This is the ship's captain.

"Cap'n. You have a call on your crystal ball sir." A grizzled old pirate said. The captain only nodded before descending to his quarters. The captain opened the door to his quarters revealing it to be a rather large room decorated in red, black, and silver. Sitting in the middle of the room on a large gothic stand was a large crystal ball that held the image of a girl with purple hair under a headdress. The captain smiled upon seeing the image.

"Hey Patch. How are things Little Sister?" The captain asked Patchouli Knowledge through the crystal ball.

"Things are complicated." Patchouli supplied

"Complicated how?" The captain asked cocking his head to the side as he took off his hat revealing his long light brown hair that was wild and spiky on top but had a long thin ponytail trailing to his waist as well as his hauntingly empty grey eyes.

"The Scarlet Devil Manor...the entire Gensokyo...it's all gone, Mark-nii." Patchouli admitted to her older brother Mark Frey Knowledge. The magician youkai turned pirate had no idea what to think. His home dimension was gone...yet here was Patchouli on the crystal ball. The question was how.

"How is it that you can still communicate with me?" Mark asked his sister who seemed to perk up a little.

"I think we're in the world you've been in for the past eighteen years. Sakura is currently trying to figure out where we are." Patchouli said wondering where she had ended up. "But she just left the manor."

"Thought you said it was gone?' Mark asked a little confused before puzzling it out. "I get it the manor is in this dimension since the Gensokyo disappeared."

"Weirder still...we don't know how long we've been here...we all just woke up." Patchouli said causing her brother to cross his arms in thought. However he was soon snapped out of his thoughts.

"Good news that we're in this world huh, Handsome?" A voice said through the crystal ball belonging to a red-eyed, violet haired girl with bat wings wearing a pink and red dress and hat ensemble.

"It kind of is actually, Remilia." Mark said to Remilia Scarlet, owner of the Scarlet Devil Manor. "Still though how's little Flandre?" Mark was well aware of Flandre's "condition" and the last think he wanted was to have to help deal with an insane Flandre.

"She's fine. A little confused but she's asleep right now. Once Sakuya comes back and tells us where we are we can start planning." Remilia stated simply enough causing Mark to sigh in relief. "Actually I think I hear her coming in right now. Give me a moment." Remilia disappeared as did Patchouli as they went to talk to the manor's chief maid Izayoi Sakuya. Mark waited a moment before Patchouli reappeared.

"We're in a place called Hi no Kuni." Patchouli said causing Mark to nod.

"I know the country. I can start to search for you when I get there." Mark said before cutting the connection. He went towards his dresser when harsh and hurried knocking was heard at the door. "Come in."

"Cap'n we found a young lady floating in a rowboat off the starboard side." The pirate said to Mark. "She asks that we bring her aboard." Mark thought for a moment before nodding his head and walking onto the deck.

The crew pulled up a small row boat with a most...unusual occupant. She had pinkish red hair with two ponytails tied up by double hair beads, red eyes, and wore a white dress with a blue vest over it, an obi belt with a coin tied in the middle, and was holding a scythe with a wisp like bend at the end. She had a E-cup size breast. Mark could immediately tell what she was.

"Well this is a surprise. I know Patch told me about the Gensokyo disappearing but I wasn't expecting a Shinigami to bump into my ship." Mark said putting his hat back on.

"You know what I am?" The Shinigami asked the magician youkai who only nodded. "Oh. Any way my name is Onozuka Komachi, a ferryman of the Sanzu."

"Mark Frey, captain of the Dark Valkyrie." Mark said before turning to his crew. "Listen up lads! I have decided that we could use a vacation. We'll be sailing the winds towards Hi no Kuni. I have family waiting for me there and we've always been on good terms with them due to us stopping all of the slave ships that try to weasel into their harbors. You with me?" The crew of the Dark Valkyrie began to cheer before the he turned to Komachi. "You're welcome to join us. We may be a rough looking bunch but I assure you, you will be treated with the utmost respect."

"It'll be easier than walking so sure. Where will I be sleeping?" Komachi asked.

"You can stay in the guest quarters next to my own. You'll have plenty of privacy that way and if any one tries something funny I'll know."

Komachi nodded, feeling a little respect for the magician youkai. Mark walked up to the wheel which was made from black wood and had thirteen silver coins inlaid into it as well as a small obsidian wolf statuette. Mark touched the statuette in the center of the wheel and muttered something. In an instant the winds began to blow harsh as a wind vortex formed around the pirate ship lifting it up to the sky. When the vortex dissipated, however, the ship did not fall but continued to sail on as if the sky had become its ocean.

"Next stop, Hi no Kuni lads." Mark said as his crew began to cheer. Mark looked at the sails and noticed that they were still tied up. "Komachi-san could you come here for a moment?" Komachi walked up to Mark confused before he motioned her to take a spot to his right. "Listen up, Miss Komachi here will be my quartermaster for this journey is that understood?"

"AYE-AYE CAPTAIN!" The crew chorused.

"My lazy quartermaster left since she was with child." Mark explained to a confused Komachi. "If you don't want the job that's fine."

"What do I do?" Komachi asked the pirate captain.

"You repeat my orders to the crew. You do no work while they do everything." Mark said. Komachi had to admit she liked this idea. She nodded to Mark who smiled. "All right then let's get every last bit of breeze we can."

"Full Sail! We want to get this girl moving!" Komachi shouted to the crew who chorused another Aye-aye.

Omake by UnitedOsprey1991

Koishi KomeijiMisadventure #1: Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke was in his hospital room. After months of rehab he was about to get the news he had been wanting to hear today. That he was going to be discharged from this hospital and could train again. Sasuke shivered. His memories of the fan girl attacks was still with him. He was eating his lunch not paying attention to his surroundings. When he looked he was startled. In front of him was a girl with wavy, bright green short hair with a yellow shine and dark green eyes, wearing a black hat with a yellow ribbon around it. A closed, dark purple "third eye" is positioned over her heart, with cords wrapped around her torso and attached to each of her ankles. She was wearing a yellow shirt with diamond-like blue buttons and dark green collar. The skirt is also green with a faint flowery pattern, but a lot lighter. Her socks are dark blue.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked in a panic.

The girl looked curiously at him. "I am Komeiji Koishi. I am looking for my sister.

Sasuke recovered. "I do not know where your sister is but please go away."

Koishi looked at Sasuke and he suddenly went stiff.

"No…Stay away! YOU FANGIRLS STAY AWAY! AHHHHH!"

Koishi turned and disappeared from the room just as doctors came into see Sasuke thrashing about. They managed to sedate him.

"I don't understand. He was so excited to be discharged what caused him to relapse so badly." One doctor said.

Another doctor sighed and held up a piece of paper. "This was his discharge papers. Sadly he will have to undergo more treatment before he could be released."

The doctors sighed knowing it was back to square one.

End omake

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well the story is now really starting now. As all of you took notice several event change. One of them being a Team 7, 8 and 10 are now all in a squadron. Two whatever happen to Sasuke. That one if any of you take notice of explanation. Something bad happen to him involving fangirls. There will be no wave arc in this story since someone else took care of Gatou. Also Tenshi is another Touhou character. Mizuki is now a cyborg except one would ask who can actually do that. That were the real story begin. Also more Touhou characters appear in the Naruto world except this time there is an added mystery. Also Koishi is another Touhou character and the younger sister of Satori.

UnitedOsprey1991 author's note: Hey everyone. UO1991 here. We present you with the third chapter of this story. Review kindly to this and all of Kage's stories. Be sure to check out my stories as well. Also please give me feedback on the omake it was my second attempt at one. Good night and see you next time.

Thank you very much UnitedOsprey1991 for beta reading this chapter and for doing that Omake as well. Also thank you very much Giratina Zero for making that one scene of the pirates and Mark Frey Knowledge.


	4. Chapter 4: Scarlet Mansion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that is own by it creator. I also don't own Touhou that is own by there creator ZUN. Final Fantasy Series is own by Square Enix. Mark Frey Knowledge is own by Giratina Zero. Jackie Ikari is own by Sleepless Demon.**

**This is Alternate Universe crossover story**

**Summary: The Kyuubi attack tore open a rift bringing two goddesses from another world. Tasked with raising Naruto can they prepare him for possible end of the universe? (Pairing SanNaruHina, Sequel of TUAOA: Naruto: Terror of the Einst).**

**Warning: Extreme Blood and Gore.**

**TUAOA: End of Space and Time**

**Chapter 4: Scarlet Mansion**

Thirty miles outside of Konoha.

It was the dead of night. The village was dark and with the few drunks in the roads it was quiet. Suddenly the silence was broken by a glass breaking. The perpetrator had a large bag slung over his shoulder with loot taken from the mansion. He was able to outrun the guards who were chasing him through the town.

He grinned. His sack was close to bursting. Just as he was about to count to loot he heard a rustling next to him. He turned and saw something that made him scream bloody murder that was quickly silenced.

The next day a six year old girl was humming a small tune as she went to get water from the river. As she turned to go home she noticed a blood trail. She ran to find her father. Her father then rounded up some able minded men and followed the trail. As they did they found more blood. The trail ended when they found a body with a huge puncture mark and completely withered. As they looked around one of the men saw an odd mansion in the distance. The there was blood mist around the area .

The men figuring it was some sort of demon ran back to town to inform the elder. The elder immediately sent a message to Konoha.

Xxxxx

Two months post genin exams.

After Mizuki defected and the squadron Ravens fang was formed they had undergone intense training regiments and teamwork exercises to perfect it. They had done d-rank missions and because of the squadron set up they were able to do three times as many leading many to rethink to put d ranks in the academy.

Now after the long time of training the proud senseis were ready to bring them on a c-rank mission.

They all reported to the Hokage tower.

Kakashi as the squadron leader stepped up. "Lord Hokage I believe our squadron is ready for a c-ranked mission I think they have been chomping at the bit to go on one.

Sarutobi scrutinized them. He was about to go through the piles when a messenger arrived with an urgent report. Sarutobi scrutinized and looked at the squadron in front of him.

"I got just the mission for you." the Hokage said.

"I just received report of someone being killed at a nearby village. I what Squadron Raven Fang to go investigate this incident." The Hokage said as everyone nodded their head as they went off to get ready. Thirty minute later everyone was at the front gate of Konohagakure as all of them are now prepared for their trip to the village. Sakura was wearing a very unusual outfit. It was an embroidered vest, unitard and athletic shoes, as well as studded wristbands. They were colored red and pink. Ino was wearing a very big trench coat that covered her very well. No one even knew what she is wearing. Sanae had a worried looked on her face, which both Naruto and Hinata took notice of.

"What wrong Sanae-chan?" Naruto asked his girlfriend/sister.

"I don't know what happened. Earlier when I was packing up for the trip. Some kind of weird gap appeared which seem to be filled with eyes. I heard a voice saying hello and calling my name." Sanae said as both Naruto and Hinata looked at her as everyone started walking or in Hinata case floating.

"That must be the stress talking." Sakura simply said as she was reading a book of material arts.

"Stress I mean this is our first C-rank mission and it is just an investigation for all we know we just have to put down a wild animal." Sakura spoke up.

"That is true Sanae-chan. Also don't worry both Hinata-chan and I are here for you." Naruto said to his girlfriend.

"Get all lovey dovey on your own time." Kakashi said as everyone kept on walking. Six hours later they finally arrived at the village. As Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma got the genin squadron to circle up around them.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "All right our mission is to help rid this village of the so called demons. The village has said that there is a mansion that suddenly popped up. Sakura, Kiba and Shino scout out this mansion. Shikamaru, you and Ino talk to the villagers. Hinata see what you find from the air. Sanae you and Naruto investigate the site of the victim. This is a c-rank mission don't stress it right now but be on your guard.

The group nodded and separated to do their jobs.

Shikamaru thanked the woman he was questioning and walked back to Ino and Chouji.

"Anything Shika?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Nothing new. All the townsfolk are saying that there was a robbery two days ago and the mysterious mansion appeared around that time.

Chouji finish eating the fruits Ino have provided for him. "So something happened not too long ago. Let's wait for the scout team to come back.

With Scout team

Kiba was in the bushes with Akamaru. Sakura was nearby.

"Anything Kiba?" Sakura asked.

Kiba shook his head. "It's no good. All I am getting is blood, iron and decay. It's messing with our noses."

Shino walked up to them. He still didn't put his shirt on. "My insects seem to be in some sort of a weird behavior. I cannot accurately get a gauge on the mansion."

Sakura sighed. "Let's report back.

With Naruto and Sanae.

Naruto was looking at the ground where the body was found. The dried blood was still on the ground so Naruto and Sanae could see the scene of the crime.

"So supposedly the body was found here. There is a small trail but it doesn't look like it came from the body.

Sanae pondered. "So who and what killed the thief is the question."

"Let's head back." Naruto said. The pair did so unaware of watching eyes.

Xxxxx

Hinata was flying through the air. She was scoping out the area but every time she fly over the mansion it feels like she was going through a constant loop. So she decided to fly away from the mansion for the moment. She then see a very large lake nearby as she see a tree in the middle of the lake.

"Wait the map never did say anything about a lake?" Hinata commented as she remember briefly looking at a map before taking off so she can recognize any landmarks. Hinata then took notice of something flying up from the lake. It appeared to be a little girl who appeared to be twelve year old she has short green hair with a yellow ribbon. She wears a blue dress with white trim and sleeves and also has golden wings. The green hair girl kept on flying toward Hinata. Until she stopped right in front of the raven girl.

"You not Okuu?" the winged green hair girl said.

"No my name is Hyuga Hinata and who are you?" Hinata asked the winged girl.

"My name is Daiyousei and I'm a fairy." Daiyousei timidly said as Hinata took notice of how the little girl or fairy is acting. She was extremely nervous.

"What wrong?' Hinata asked.

"I been alone for two months and with no one to play with and I think this loneliness was driving me insane. It making me see things." Daiyousei said as Hinata gently grabbed her hand as she lead the fairy to the ground as Hinata spotted the others but there sensei were not there at all.

Hinata landed in front of her squadron mates.

"Hinata there you are. What have you found out?" Naruto asked.

Hinata pointed to the lake. "The map did not say anything about a lake. But there is clearly one there. It might be connected with the mansion."

Shikamaru scratched his head. "Everything seems to be tied to this mansion. But is it inhabited by real living breathing things is the question.

"Um...excuse me." The group turned to regard Daiyousei. Ino squealed. "You're so cute. Hello there what's your name.

Daiyousei stepped back and Hinata turned to Ino. "Sorry she is a little shy. Can you calm down. This is Daiyousei, Daiyousei this is my team. Now what are you saying about the mansion?"

Daiyousei pointed to the mansion. "When I was in the lake I saw some people go into the mansion. I think someone lives there. It's been about the same amount of time as when my lake came here." Dai said timidly. She know about the mansion inhabit but she never dared approached it. And she hardly ever know them.

"Alright let's go check this mansion out." Naruto said as they started walking to the mansion. Sakura was ahead of the group as suddenly she see a huge gate in sight as she see someone standing in front of the gate as Sakura stopped right in front of the person. It was women with D-cup size breast. She has aqua-colored eyes and long, scarlet hair. She was wearing a green beret and dress resemble traditional Chinese clothing. Her beret has a gold star on the front with the Traditional Chinese character "Long" which mean Dragon. She also wearing white pants. The women took notice of Sakura.

"Halt I am not going to allow anyone into this mansion!" the red hair women said as she stand in Sakura way.

"Do you live in this mansion?" Sakura asked as she sense a strange form of energy surrounding the women.

"I'm this mansion gatekeeper and I will do anything to protect my mistress from intruders." the women said as she slowly was slipping into a fighting stance. Sakura did the same as well.

"Can you let me in? Someone saw something enter inside this mansion and it might be responsible for someone death." Sakura asked the women.

"No I not going to let an strangers into this mansion for all I know you could be lying." the women replied back.

"Then I Sakura Haruno will defeat you." Sakura declared as she charged at the women.

"Then I Hong Meiling, Gatekeeper and Gardner of the Scarlet Devil Mansion will repel you!" Meiling said as she charged at Sakura as well. Meanwhile the rest of the squadron were at the outside of the gate.

"You know I am surprised the gate keeper didn't even notice us at all.?" Naruto commented as Sanae had a starry looked to her eye.

"It the eye of the Fighter! The moment when two fighters of martial arts stare at each other they will fight!" Sanae excitedly said as everyone briefly took notice of blood trail that seem to lead toward a fountain. Which oddly stopped right there. Chouji push the mansion door open as the entire squadron thought it be good idea to ask the suppose Mistress of this mansion if anything odd happen around here.

"Why in the world the inside of this mansion look bigger on the inside then the outside?" Chouji asked as he looked around. Shino was on the alert as his bug were telling him they were being surrounded.

"Everyone quickly split up." Shino said as everyone looked at him. Shino realized one thing that everyone else kind of forgot. All of them are trespasser and if there is more guards in the mansion. They would most likely attack first.

"Just do it!" Shino shouted as all of them started to hear a whole bunch of footsteps approaching as various doors open up on the main hall second floor and first floor as various maid came out of these rooms as all of them heard the main door open. All these maid look like teenager girl with various hair color and one thing that made all of them stood out. They had fairy-like wings. All of them soon spotted the squadron and Daiyousei who was tagging along with them.

"Those must be the Fairy Maids." Daiyousei commented as she remember what her best friend told her about the inside of the mansion.

"There intruders inside the mansion!" one of the Fairy Maid said as all of them looked at the group.

"Everyone just split up already. I going to keep them busy." Shino said as everyone quickly pair off and ran in different direction going down different halls leaving Shino to face against the Fairy Maid horde.

"We take care of him and then alert Sakuya there intruders in the mansion." a blue haired Fairy Maid said as all of the Fairy Maid charged at Shino who threw off his coat exposing his bare musical chest as he was ready for battle.

Xxxxx

Ino and Kiba were running through a hallway as suddenly time briefly stopped as knives appeared out of nowhere completely surrounding them. Kiba jumped out of the way as Ino replace herself with a piece of furniture which got badly skewered by the knives. Appearing between the two of them was another maid except she had sliver hair. Plus this maid looked human as well.

"Kiba go on ahead of me." Ino called out as Kiba nodded as both him and Akamaru kept on running down the hallway as Ino was preparing to run the other direction when suddenly time briefly stopped yet again as the silver hair maid appeared right behind Ino blocking her escape path.

"I not going to let you get away. Since that will insult my honor as a Perfect Maid that I would let intruders deep into this Mansion. I don't know how you got past Meiling. But I'm going to kill." the silver hair maid said as suddenly several knives appeared in her hand.

"Would you believe me if all of this was one big misunderstanding?" Ino simply said as the Sliver Hair Maid just glared at her with cold eye. If Ino could say anything. Those looked like the eye of a profession killer.

Xxxxx

Shikamaru was by himself as he was wandering down a very dark hallway. He was thinking they should have gotten there sensei since the whole situation kind of went out of control since the Mansion turn out to be inhabit. Except these inhabit are turning out to be very hostile.

"This is very troublesome." Shikamaru said to himself as he didn't took notice of a sphere of darkness approaching him.

"Is that so?" a little girl voice said as it came from the sphere of darkness as Shikamaru had a shock look on his face. As he quickly turn around as he started backing away from the sphere of darkness.

Xxxxx

Kiba got separate from the others inside this weird mansion. Since all of them split up to avoid those crazy winged maids. He kept on approaching a door as he open it. He was very confused since he was now in a super massive library. He looked around as he then heard an odd noise like wings flapping in the air. Kiba looked up as he took notice he was surrounded by a whole lot of girl of various breast size and heights but there one thing they all share in common. They all have red hair. The same face and they had four pairs of bat like wings two on their backs and two smalls on their head.

"Akamaru bite me I'm dreaming." Kiba said as the large dog bit him on the hand slightly until Kiba pulled away. "This isn't a dream...it's a library of babes!" Kiba shouted loudly before covering his mouth before looking to Akamaru. "Think they heard me?" Akamaru somehow was able to give Kiba a deadpan look as he motioned with his head for his master to look around. When Kiba did he saw all the women looking directly at him.

"We heard you all right." The leader of the red headed women said with a smile that was anything but friendly.

"Oh sorry about that." Kiba sheepishly said as all the red head women looked at him. Some of them sporting different smiles on their faces. But all of them still floating in the air.

"That is alright we never did get much male visitors in this library." one of the red head said.

"Yeah it always Marisa that keeping coming in and stealing the books." another one of the red head said this one being a bit short.

"Ever since Patchouli-sama's brother disappeared all that time ago." The leader said before looking at Kiba. She wore a black dress with white sleeves and a red tie and her long red hair fell to her waist. "Oh yes our manners. I am Koakuma. Well we all are actually but I am the head Koakuma, familiar to my master Patchouli Knowledge, who's library you are trespassing in."

"Oh uh...I'm Inuzuka Kiba and this is my partner Akamaru." Kiba said as Akamaru barked his hello. "We don't mean to be trespassing but we are trying to investigate something that happened near this mansion."

"What happen?" One of the Koakuma asked.

"Eh there was body found not that far away from the mansion drained of it blood. With a blood trail leading directly to this mansion actually." Kiba said.

"Well I can assure you no one in the manor did that. Remilia-sama and Flandre-sama don't need that much blood and no one else needs it at all." The lead Koakuma said. "So it must have been something else."

"Are you sure? I mean the trail lead directly to the courtyard. Right next to a fountain." Kiba supplied causing the Koakuma's to look at each other. They seemed to have an idea but they all seemed to think was impossible.

"If it lead to the fountain...it may be in Mark-sama's old lab but he would never create something that needed blood." A loli Koakuma said worriedly. They all knew Mark well enough to know that he hated the idea of creating an artificial being like that.

"There also the fact all your maid are insane." Kiba spoke up. Kiba know there is something severely wrong with those maid they just feel off. Plus that Daiyousei girl said Fairy Maids. Plus there was the one that control time. He know that maid was control time somehow.

"What you mean by that?" A very tall Koakuma asked very confuse.

"They have been attacking us on site. My buddy Shino is fighting a hoard of them right now. Not to mention that one that can control time is out there too. I barely got here without getting attacked." Kiba explained causing the Koakuma to think. Kiba didn't want to say it out loud encase they were all like Sakura but he had to admit the lead Koakuma was beautiful, well they all were, but the leader was definitely his favorite.

"While we'd like to help you we can't without Patchouli-sama's permission." A well-endowed Koakuma said apologetically.

"Oh who is this Patchouli-sama?" Kiba asked

"We already told you. We are her familiars." a athletic looking Koakuma said.

"I got that part...let me rephrase, where is she so I can talk to her and get her help?" Kiba asked before he saw a girl with hair and eyes that are purple, and has many ribbons tied to her hair and other body parts. She is wearing pajama-like clothing and a night-cap.

"I'm Patchouli." Patchouli Knowledge said. Kiba then noticed the book she had with her. While he wasn't the wisest, he could tell that this girl was far stronger than her appearance lead anyone to believe. "Now what is it you want, ningen?" Kiba winced at being addressed as just a human. That confirmed his theory though.

"I need your familiars' help with stopping your crazy maids from killing my friends from what appears to be a misunderstanding!" Kiba said pleadingly.

"I not the mistress of this Mansion. But thank you this is actually the first time anyone actually think I own this place." Patchouli Knowledge said as she took notice all of her familiar were staring at Kiba in what she thought was an odd way. They never did stare at Marisa like that.

"Then can you take me to her? We think have a reason to believe something is killing people and hiding in some guy named Mark's laboratory." Kiba asked causing Patchouli to stiffen.

"Why would I or Remilia-san allow anyone into Mark-nii's lab?" Patchouli asked the shinobi who realized that he words may have been mistaken.

"I'm not blaming anyone but we need to look. It's why we're here. Ain't that right Akamaru?" Akamaru barked an affirmative as the lead Koakuma went up to her master.

"Please, Patchouli-sama. He seems to be telling the truth." The familiar pleaded

"Please Patchouli-sama!" all of the Koakuma said at once.

Patchouli sighed before walking past Kiba. "Follow me and Koakuma. We'll take you to Remilia-san." She said as she kept walking. The lead Koakuma grabbed Kiba's arm as the rest returned to work.

"They aren't all coming?" Kiba asked surprised.

"No. You see while we are all Koakuma, I am the only one that Patchouli-sama refers to as Koakuma. The others are numbered. None can leave the library without Patchouli-sama's permission." Koakuma explained to Kiba.

Xxxxx

Chouji was wandering around the dark hallway of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. He took a path that actually lead him far away from the others. He kept on walking as he took notice of some spider webs around. Which he did found odd to say the least. Suddenly he heard the sound of something huge moving across the floor.

"What in the world is that?" Chouji asked as he then see something emerging out of the darkness. The figure in the darkness was twice the size of Akamaru and had eight legs. Upon entering the light Chouji saw that it was a giant spider. However it wasn't just any spider but a giant Banana Spider, one of the deadliest ones in the world.

"Okay then...so I get to play exterminator today...I'm game." Chouji said getting ready. "Come on...let's play."

Xxxxx

Naruto found himself wandering around what he believe to be a basement. He didn't know how he got here in the first place. All he know was to get away from those maids and he must have taken several turn without even looking around. He kept on wandering around the basement until he came upon a locked door.

"Hmmm...Whatever behind this door maybe what we're looking for." Naruto said Ramming his shoulder into the door hard enough to break the lock. Inside he saw a girl that has red eyes and short blonde hair, which is tied into a single ponytail on her left side. She was wearing a red skirt and vest, with a yellow neckerchief and a pink shirt underneath. She also wore a pink mob cap with a red ribbon attached. She had wings that appeared to be made of iron and prism shards. Arranged from her back to the tip of her wings are 8 crystals that are presented as follows: Light Blue, Blue, Purple, Pink, Orange, Yellow, Light Green and Light Blue again

"Who are you?" The girl asked Naruto as she clutched a stuffed wolf close to her like it was a precious treasure. She set the wolf on a frilly pink bed next to her as she walked up to him. "Are you here to play with me?"

"Is this your room?" Naruto asked a bit concern by the fact a little girl is lock in a basement.

"Yes. My sister has had me locked in here due to my unstable personality...and the trouble I caused last time I got out." The girl said with a sad smile. "I understand why but...I wish they didn't have to lock the door...who are you?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and we kind of alike except different as well." Naruto simply said as he understand the girl.

"My name is Flandre Scarlet." Flandre said with a curtsy. This boy was different from Marisa. Flandre didn't want to attack him but talk instead. "Were you also locked away? Were you also hidden because the one person you felt safest and most controlled around disappeared?"

"No nothing like I just had a family that believe in me and help me control my power. And explain thing to me as well why people act the way they do to me." Naruto said with a slight smile on his face.

"My Daddy was the same since he was always there for me until he disappeared eighteen years ago." Flandre said before seeing Naruto's confused face. "Oh I guess you're a ningen...I'm a kyuuketsuki, a vampire. I'm almost five hundred years old. My Daddy is younger being near two hundred but he is more mature than me most of the time since under most circumstances I have the mentality of a child. Besides...it feels nice being doted after multiple centuries of seclusion." Flandre smiled sadly again and it tore through Naruto's heart. He didn't think anyone should have to smile like that.

Don't worry Flandre you not going to be sad any longer." Naruto said as he gave the little vampire girl a hug which surprised her at first. Before she relax in it.

"Thank you, Naruto." Flandre said with tears in her eyes. The Konoha nin had the same warmth as her Daddy. She looked to the black stuffed wolf on the bed, her Daddy's last gift to her before he disappeared, and smiled at it warmly for the first time in nearly two decades.

However the joyful hug was soon ruined when a black orb that was darker than anything the two blondes had ever seen seemingly appeared out of nowhere, emitting the sound of a crying baby, as a skeletal limb that was just as dark grabbed a hold of Flandre. Naruto attacked the limb with his hammers but the arm was unscathed.

"What? There's no way that shouldn't have done anything!" Naruto said as another skeletal arm appeared and pointed to the hammers causing them to melt. The act was so quick Naruto didn't notice until after the molten metal burnt his hands. Naruto looked up and watched as the limb holding Flandre began to crush her. Naruto was angry at the orb for attacking Flandre and at himself for being too weak to help her after he just said she wasn't going to be sad anymore. A dark power stirred from inside him as his whisker marks became bolder and more pronounced, his eyes became red and silted, and a dark red chakra began to emanate from him.

"Listen well. Normally my power would make you go mad but since your anger is so direct that is not the case...I want to see what you do with my power in this state...entertain me, gaki." A dark voice said in Naruto's mind as some of the red chakra broke off from Naruto and formed a large slab of a sword in Naruto's right hand. The boy swung the sword upward, causing the chakra to follow and take the form of the head of a large fox that bit the limb holding Flandre and ripped it off.

"You bastard...I'm going to tear you to pieces!" Naruto roared flaring the red chakra.

The crying became louder, but Naruto didn't care. He didn't care that the power he had around him was dark either. All he wanted was to tear apart the thing that just attacked his new friend. A limb struck at Naruto but he blocked with the large blade with only one hand before pushing the limb back. Naruto then rushed at the orb, dodging strikes from the limbs that started to sprout like weeds from the orb, before directing the chakra to his right fist and unleashed a powerful right straight that he followed up with a rising sweep of his left hand causing a burst of red chakra to rise from the floor and strike the orb.

"I'm going to-" Naruto started as he jumped and performed a rising slash through the orb before reorienting himself and created a push off point with the chakra. "Eradicate you!" Naruto pushed off and slashed though the orb again at high speed getting behind it. Naruto then charged his feet with chakra as he jumped and kicked the orb into the ground only to follow up with a spin kick with the chakra turning into claws and tearing into the orb and ripping the limps off. The orbs cries grew even louder but Naruto was deaf to it. His rage focused solely on destroying the orb.

"Cry all you what bastard! The Demon Brat isn't listening!" Naruto roared as he gathered chakra into his left hand and made a grabbing motion as a large hand like claw made of the red chakra appeared and grabbed the orb. "Be devoured by Rage!" The floor exploded into crimson chakra and sent spikes flying though the claw and orb as the claw squeezed tighter and tighter before shattering the orb. The crying began to die down as Naruto turned his back at the darker than black dust that remained and swung his right arm down causing all of the red chakra to follow and form what appeared to be nine red tails for a split second before disappearing.

"Not bad, gaki...that was wholly entertaining...entertaining, indeed." The dark voice said before it retreated deeper into Naruto's mind.

Naruto walked over to Flandre and hugged her again.

"Thank you, Naruto." Flandre cried as Naruto smiled.

"I will always protect my friends." Naruto said. Flandre started to giggle confusing the boy.

"You're so much like Daddy...it's nice." Flandre said before falling asleep. Naruto picked her up and set her on her bed and put the wolf in her arms. All the while wondering who her Daddy was.

Xxxxx

Hinata and Daiyousei some how manage to find themselves in the mansion massive backyard garden. Both of them were looking around very confuse on the matter. Hinata was thinking this mansion is more like some kind of maze. Daiyousei was a bit afraid. But not by that much since she wasn't alone. She never what to be alone ever again. She remember a youkai telling her she will be destined to be alone for her entire existence due to her powers. She always hated her powers and she glad Hinata didn't drop dead by now so she know it not coming back yet even though she was far away from her best friend. The fairy took notice Hinata stopped in her tracks.

"Byakugan." Hinata thought in her head as her eye took on the Hyuga Clan famous Kekkei Genie as she looked around. She felt someone was watching them just now.

Daiyousei took notice of something as she suddenly push Hinata out of the way as a kunai hit right in the back piercing her body. Daiyousei started to feel cold as her life was slowly bleeding away.

"Daiyousei!" Hinata shouted in shock as she went and pick the fairy up in her arm as she took notice the kunai was in the Fairy's liver. She was going to die bleeding out.

"This would happen...I finally think that I won't be alone...and that hope is stolen...from...me." Daiyousei choked out as the light left her eyes. "Still...I'm glad I was able to...save...you..." The fairy let out one final breath as she died with a smile on her lips.

"Come on please wake up? Please wake up!" Hinata shouted as tears were flowing from her eye. She might have just met a girl. But Daiyousei small child like state was affecting her badly. Hinata felt like she just failed her.

"This sorrow is wonderful." A dual voice said which sound like a male and female voice talking at once. Hinata looked around while holding onto Daiyousei dead body as she see a figure standing before them.

The figure wore a large black cloak with a hood with the oddest mask. The right side had male features and red in color while the left side had more feminine features and was an icy blue. Hinata glared at the person as they began to laugh.

"Such an angry glare...it's so beautiful...but your screams will be more beautiful still!" the figure said in the dual voice.

"Who in the world are you!" Hinata shouted in anger as she was trying to control her body temperature right now. She didn't what to damage Daiyousei body. Before she could even get a proper burial.

"Hmmm...you can call us Tobi." The figure said still laughing. Hinata didn't let the "us" slip her notice. She had a feeling that there was more to this person than a bizarre mask and a double voice. "Of course that won't matter since you're about to die." Tobi?! lifted their right hand as a jet of flame left it. Hinata jumped out of the way still holding the fairy's body before deflecting an icicle from Tobi's?! left hand.

"I not going to die yet I have to avenge Daiyousei!" Hinata shouted as she gently place Daiyousei down in a flower bed. As she made her bracelet turn into her control rod arm cannon.

"How cute you think you can beat us." Tobi!? laughed. "That just means we'll be able to enjoy your despair!"

Xxxxx

Sanae is now walking through what she's guessing is a clock tower. She didn't know how in the world she got there, but she took numerous turn in those hallways. She starting to think she might be closer to the master bed room. She kept on walking as the noise of the clock tower was slightly bothering her, but she ignores it. Suddenly, she felt a presence as she quickly ducks down as a bone-like scythe almost cut her head off embedded itself in a wall. Sanae quickly got away as she turns around and looks at her attacker. It appeared to be a dried up mummy or a husk of a human that is wearing a very sinister looking robe. It scythe actually looks like spine that's been elongated that reaches back to the thing who is standing about a dozen feet away. The thing almost looks like a Grim Reaper to Sanae.

"What in the world are you?" Sanae wonders in shock and terror at the thing's appearance.

"I don't have to tell you anything since it'll come clear in the end when I have your beautiful soul, I can feel calling to me..." The being tells her as Sanae was disturb by the fact this being said her soul was calling to it.

"What do to you mean by that?" Sanae asks as she can tell this being is very much insane to the point it actually does sound normal to her. Kanako did train her to spot for insanity since she told her there are various levels of insanity, this one may be ranked 11 from 1 to 10.

"It calls for me to devour it and gain new found strength..." The being said before tapping the scythe, causing the blade which is in the wall to shoots forward and spins in 180 degrees and narrowly misses Sanae's neck. Sanae quickly moves back and throws some paper amulet at the scythe which keeps swinging at her in a slow manner while the man just remains standing where he originally was. The paper amulet is easily sliced apart and keeps growing in length. It kept on attacking Sanae as she dodges them quickly and knew if this keeps up, she'll run out of ground. She did consider her luck good since she practiced her dodging skill a lot at the Academy. She looked back for a second and saw she was coming up to a wall and quickly ducks the scythe before shooting forward at the being.

She notices the scythe moving a little, but she jumps up, seeing the being not bothering to move and smashes her fist in its face. She screams in shock and pain before hitting the ground, the man stands there, the scythe's blade heading towards him and suddenly having the handle vanish, leaving only the blade in his hand.

Sanae's body spasms a little and suddenly goes back to normal, she gets up slowly and looks at her hand, seeing it normal as it was before. 'I have no idea what happened...but that hurt worse than anything I've ever had before...' She says to herself, momentarily forgetting about being next to the being.

The being slams its foot into her back, pinning her to the ground and causes her to scream in shock and pain. The being raises its arm and the blade aimed at her and launches the blade to stab her in the head. The being stops however, an inch away from her head, he looks round and cracks his neck.

"Have to get going...but I'm going to leave you some company." The being says before vanishing. Sanae breathes easier and the pain goes suddenly as he did, she is confused and she soon feels a new presences somewhere in the Clock Tower.

Sanae felt one behind as she turn around to see the strangest thing. It was a small green creature about three feet tall wearing a dirty brown robe holding a lantern and a small knife. The creature was walking towards her slowly knife out. At first Sanae was confused before something inside told her that letting it reach her was almost a ticket to the land of the dead.

"It looks oddly cute and innocent looking?" Sanae out loud as she back away from the thing. Just to keep some distance.

The feeling that was cautioning turned into a girl's voice. "It is a being of death...avoid it. Hurry to the top there is something that threatens you still up there." The voice said. Sanae was about to ask but decided it wouldn't hurt to look.

"Okay then." Sanae said as she steady start going up the clock tower. With the oddly cute but deadly green creature slowly following right behind her. Sanae was a bit worried since this clock tower seems to be like a trap. Plus something was starting to feel wrong in the air.

"Quickly the air is starting to become poisoned by the beast's existence." the voice said.

"Who are you?" Sanae asked.

"I am merely a servant waiting for her master and protecting his family. You are closest to the threat so you will be the means I use to protect the inhabitants of the mansion." The voice said.

Sanae kept on running up the Clock tower. With the cute but deadly creature still slowly following after her. She try shaking it off her trail several time. But to no such luck at all.

"Why in the world you keep chasing me!" Sanae shouted at the innocent looking thing as she finally reach the top of the tower.

Damn that thing is persistent...if it wasn't trying to kill me I think I'd make it a pet since it's so cute." Sanae said to herself.

"The door in front of you is where the beast is." The voice said as Sanae nodded and walked in and closed the door behind her so that the knife wielding creature couldn't follow.

Sanae nose was suddenly assault by a wave of horrible smell. It smell various noxious chemical that Iruka-sensei have them smell to learn how to avoid them on the field.

"This smell is horrible!" Sanae shouted as the smell was affecting her real badly.

"Allow me." The voice said as shadows began to gather around Sanae before the smell disappeared. "I can do no more. My power is sealed." Sanae nodded before she saw a large creature consisting of an anemone like head with many eyes and a giant mouth with rows of razor teeth and bunch of tentacles to function as legs.

"It some kind of tentacle monster?" Sanae said in shock as she as she know that thing is look at her right now. She then heard something from the other side of the door.

"You're 'pet' is trying to break through the door...also that thing is a plant not a tentacle monster...and it can fly." The voice said.

"It can...how does that make sense?" Sanae asked the voice.

"I don't know. It just can." The voice said as if she didn't really care that it could fly. "Now kill it before everyone in the mansion suffers its bad breath and they die."

Omake by UnitedOsprey1991

Koishi misadventure #2: Kakashi Hatake

Kakashi was walking around the village that his squadron had set up for their base. He was reading the latest Icha Icha from Jiraiya.

Kakashi was giggling perversely as he walked through the town.

"Excuse me." Said a young female voice. Kakashi looked down to see a blonde girl with a black hat and a yellow ribbon. She had green eyes with a yellow kimono top and a green rose skirt.

"May I help you little girl?" Kakashi said eye smiling.

"May I see that book you are reading. You were laughing so it must make you happy." Koishi asked with that smile on her face.

Kakashi gulped. "Well you see…this book is for adults I don't want to get in trouble for giving you this.

Koishi blankly stared at Kakashi. All of a sudden Kakashi held his head.

"No…NO! MY PRECIOUS! NO YAOI PLEASE GET IT AWAY!"

Kakashi fell to the ground mumbling to himself. Koishi took the book and read it. After a few minutes she threw it away with a scream. Kakashi's torment increased as he though he saw the books being burned.

"NOOOOOOO!" He wailed as Asuma and Kurenai found him.

"What happened here?" Asuma asked as Kurenai tried to calm Kakashi down

"I wanted to see what the man was laughing at. When he said he couldn't give it he started claiming something about Yaoi." Koishi said.

Kurenai sighed. She had to give the man credit he didn't want to corrupt the innocent minds. At the same time he was reading it in public something like this was bound to happen. When she turned to find the girl she had up and vanished. Kurenai groaned as Asuma tried to calm Kakashi down.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well here it is chapter 4 of End of Time and Space. This time we on a new arc called the Scarlet Devil Mansion Arc. Which the basis of the arc is one big misunderstanding. Except for some event. Several being are not part of the Scarlet Mansion party. Plus Hinata met Tobi!? Who killed Daiyousei a person Hinata just met. Naruto met Flandre Scarlet and save her from something twisted. By using the Kyuubi power. Sanae well she dealing with problems of her own. Kiba met the Unmoving Great Library and her familiar the Koakuma. Ino is fighting against a time stopping maid. Shikamaru a ball of darkness. Plus Sakura vs. Meiling.

UnitedOsprey1991 Author note: Hey guys UO 1991 here. I hope you liked this chapter and the omake. Not as much input this chapter. But my presence is still there. I cleaned it up a bit and hope it is good. Please review this and be sure to check out my stories. They are good and they need the reviews. Thanks again see you next time.

Thank you very much for beta reading this chapter UnitedOspery1991. Also thank you very much Giratina Zero and Sleepless demon for helping out with this chapter as well. All three of you are best buddy ever.


	5. Chapter 5: Fight of Misunderstanding

******Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that is own by its creator. I also don't own Touhou that is own by their creator ZUN. Final Fantasy Series is own by Square Enix. Mark Frey Knowledge is own by Giratina Zero. Jackie Ikari is own by Sleepless Demon. Don't own Street Fighters movies that is own by Capcom.**

**This is Alternate Universe crossover story**

**Summary: The Kyuubi attack tore open a rift bringing two goddesses from another world. Tasked with raising Naruto can they prepare him for possible end of the universe? (Pairing SanNaruHina, Sequel of TUAOA: Naruto: Terror of the Einst).**

**Warning: Extreme Blood and Gore.**

TUAOA: End of Space and Time

Chapter 5: Fight of Misunderstanding

Both Sakura and Meiling were exchanging blows. With Sakura landing blow on Meiling who just easily shrugged off the blows. Meiling took notice Sakura perform to use her legs and feet more often than her fist. But the stance was slightly off. Sakura wasn't putting that much power behind her blow as she think she is She was at least glad someone was finally fighting her with material arts instead of Danmaku Battle.

"Self-trained and not half bad." Meiling said with a smile. "But it's missing something." Meiling charged the girl again before finally grabbing Sakura's arm and twisting it behind her back. "That's it! Your style lacks purpose." Meiling kicked the pinkette away as she set herself in her stance.

"It has a purpose!" Sakura barked. She had trained hard for Sasuke to notice her. Meiling only shook her head guessing that the "purpose" was dumb and therefor wasn't a true purpose.

"Then show me your ultimate technique. Show me the conviction that you have for your purpose!" Meiling shouted.

"I will show you then! Hazanshu!" Sakura shouted as she somersault up into the air as she was going toward Meiling as she have one of her legs outstretch.

Meiling blocked the strike but could feel the power behind it. She had to admit the girl had potential. Meiling pushed back on the kick and performed a sweep kick on the off-balanced kunoichi's left leg causing her to fall to the ground. Meiling put her right foot on Sakura's chest and leaned onto her knee to look down at Sakura's face with a look of minor annoyance. "You deny your strength its purpose. Now tell me why you trained. As the defeated you must answer my questions." Sakura grunted but knew the woman was right.

"I trained so Sasuke-kun would notice me." Sakura said causing Meiling's eyes to gain a spark of rage in them. It took everything in the youkai's power not to slap the girl.

"Listen well, you are a failure as a martial artist in that reason alone. We are to train to gain an understanding of ourselves not showboat like a bunch of giddy pageant girls. You have such potential and you waste it just to be noticed by some guy? Every self-respecting martial artist master is rolling in their grave right now knowing that you misuse this art for some guy. You want a guy to notice you so you train, but I bet he doesn't give you the time of day does he?" Sakura looked away at the youkai's inquiry. "Then obviously this guy is not worth your time since he doesn't deem you worthy of his. That is why you and all other fangirls like you lack purpose in you styles."

"Is that true. Is all what I doing for nothing. Maybe it was for nothing since he never been out of the mental hospital." Sakura said out loud as she sound a bit depress. She just what to show Sasuke that she can stand right beside him since someone told her. Maybe Sasuke view all the girls as weakling.

"Any man who cannot recognize strength and beauty is foolish." Meiling said simply. "However I am glad to have had an actual fight. It's rare I get into a heated martial arts fight since I live with beings that prefer magic." Meiling flashed a smile at Sakura as she headed back towards the gate.

Can you please train me to be better to become a true material artist! I going to abandon that old goal of mines." Sakura said as she follow after Meiling.

"Are you?" Meiling asked stopping but not looking back. She thought to herself for a moment. While she wasn't a true master she could at least teach the girl a few things. She also thought it would be nice to save at least one girl from horrid training. "If you mean that then I will after the misunderstanding your friends spoke of is dealt with.

"Also I will have to be your wife, beloved husband." Sakura said as Meiling looked at her oddly.

"Wait...what?" Meiling asked as she was just called a husband by a girl she just met.

"Oh you may not be aware...in my clan when someone beats us in a fair duel...we are by all right married to them" Sakura explained. Meiling was dumbstruck by the statement.

"Okay I barely know you so for now...just call me Shishou." Meiling said hoping she took it.

"Sorry but there also a waiting period for before the relationship is finalized. So I will be with you from now." Sakura said as Meiling was now wondering if she could have thrown the match.

"Also if were to lose to me. Same thing since I would have known you wasn't putting it all plus it make you more desirable." Sakura simply said.

"You can read aura!" Meiling said in shock.

"It's a trait of my mother's inherited." Sakura said simply. Meiling could see she was going to lose this one.

"Fine but until I am more comfortable with this I am Shishou to you...and we'll have to talk to Remilia-sama about your living arrangements." Meiling lamented

"Oh thank you Shishou. I definitely can't wait to see how our relationship will go. Plus I believe we will have a beautiful baby together." Sakura cheerful said.

"Wait what!" Meiling said in shock.

"We're both girls and neither one of us is a frog so we can't just change genders to suit the environment!" Meiling exclaimed. "How the hell would we have babies if it went that far?"

"Let just say my clan Kekkei Genkai ability and species works different from regular humans. You can say we actually all females but never face that kind of problem before." Sakura cheerfully said.

"I don't know if I want to know." Meiling said simply before sitting in her chair next to the gate.

Meiling looked at the girl curiously before she felt the wind blow harder than normal before seeing a ship sail into the lake from the sky. A single figure jumped from the bow of the ship and walked towards Meiling with the hat on their head shadowing their face. Meiling proceed into a stance before the person, a young man, offered her a white rose out of thin air. The gatekeeper immediately knew who it was.

"Okaeri, Mark-sama." Meiling said taking the rose as Mark took off his hat.

"Who is this Shishou?" Sakura asked as she was curious on who her beloved was talking to.

"He look like that pirate ally Konohagakure has." Sakura spoke up as she walked up to Meiling. Mark looked at the two oddly as he can sense an odd tension.

Let me see...oh wait pink hair I already know...How's Mebuki these days?" Mark asked Sakura since he guessed she was related to an old contact of his.

"Kaa-san is fine..." Sakura said fishing for the pirate's name.

"Mark Frey Knowledge, captain of the Dark Valkyrie, and a long-time ally of Konoha. Thought you were related to Mebuki. Means you and Meiling just had a fight and she won, I'm guessing." Mark said like it was normal.

"Yes she did won. And I also she gave me good tips as well." Sakura said.

"You're unaffected by this?" Sakura asked surprised before Mark patted her head.

"If your mother had been trickier I would have fallen into a challenge with her and then I'd be your father...any way what brings a Konoha kunoichi out here?" Mark asked. Sakura explained to Mark the request that brought her and her team to the mansion. "Really? I better take a look around." Mark flicked his wrist and a bouquet of roses appeared and handed them to Sakura. "Congrats on finding your, mate." Mark said as he walked through the gate, past a blushing Meiling.

Xxxxx

Mark followed the blood to the fountain where it immediately stopped. He narrowed his eyes as he tilted the head on one of the statues causing the fountain to move revealing a secret staircase that had blood on it.

"Good hiding place. Only I know of this place other than Remilia and she's never out here." Mark muttered walking down the staircase as the fountain moved back into place.

Mark made it to a large room that was lit by an ominous blue glow that highlighted the blood leading to a sleeping grey scaled amphibious looking creature. As if sensing his presence it woke up and looked around before roaring as it found Mark. Mark remained calm before the entire room smelled like ozone as Mark held out his hand and lightning began to crackle.

"No idea what you are but I know what you will be...dead. Fulgur!" Mark threw a ball of lightning at the beast.

The beast tried to move out of the way of the lightning but it struck home causing the beast to roar. Mark held his left hand in front of him. "Arcus." He called as a black bow appeared in his hand. Mark drew back the string as lightning appeared and took the form of an arrow but the bow was sliced in half by the beast's tongue.

"So you can fight back...good...I enjoy a good fight." Mark said as a dark smile crossed his face.

Mark re-summoned his bow but ran as he shot lightning arrow after lightning arrow at the beast. He could tell the beast didn't like lightning but after a couple of volleys the beast destroyed the bow again as well as clipped Mark's left arm.

"Dammit! That was good you overgrown salamander." Mark said with the smile still on his face. "Still...I'm going to kill you." Mark gathered lightning in his hands again before rushing towards the beast with a crazed plan in his head.

Mark saw the tongue come out and held up his left hand. "Scutum!" The tongue darted to Mark but it hits an invisible wall before Mark grabbed a hold of it. "Grando!" The tongue froze before Mark shattered it with an elbow strike. Mark resumed his charge and ran to the beast's right before running off its back and jumping into the air. "Arma Chiroptera!" Mark grew wings and his lightning began to intensify.

"Been a while since I've actually had fun. Too bad it's over." Lightning began to crackle throughout the entire lab. "ET FULGUR GLADIUM COMPOSITUM: SANGUINUM CAELEM!" Mark roared as a thousand lightning swords skewered the beast killing it. Mark smiled but he soon felt heavy as parts of his skin opened up from cut he had received without noticing and he began to bleed before falling to the floor weakened from overusing his power.

"Should have known using the sword and lightning combination: Bloody Heaven was a bad idea." Mark said to the ground as he forced himself up. "Secare." Mark muttered summoning a demonic looking sword and stabbing the beast's head to be sure it was dead.

Mark started to hobble out of the lab smiling the entire time. "It feels good to be back...the fights, the danger...I missed them so much. You hear that everyone I AM BACK!"

Xxxxx

Ino dodge out of the way of more knives that sliver hair maid kept on throwing at her. Ino was focusing mostly on dodging trying to see if the maid run out of knives. But sadly it didn't turn out that way. The maid just keep making more of them appear out of thin air. Suddenly time briefly stopped as it resumed as Ino found herself surrounded by knives.

"Sakuya World!" The maid simply said as the knives converge on Ino skewering her. The maid turn around to look at the corpse of the intruder except what she only got was skewered cloak and cloth rack.

"Does she have time manipulation as well?" the silver hair maid asked out loud as she pulled out two knives.

"Spiral Pain Arrow!" Ino shouted as she delivered a spinning corkscrew kick toward the maid unprotected leg as she was covers in a faint red aura. The maid quickly block the kick but the red aura engulfed her as she felt pain going through her body.

"AAAHHH!" the silver hair maid cried out in pain as she quickly slashed Ino right in the face slightly cutting her across the left cheek. The red aura was gone now as the maid pain fade away. The maid glared as she looked at Ino. Who was now wearing a purple thong leotard, she was wearing black combat boots and was wearing a pair of crimson gauntlet on her hands. Ino legs was sparsely decorated with green camouflage paint. There was faint trail of blood going down the left cheek of her face.

"You know that really hurt." Ino simply said as she was not bothered by the wound at all. It might scar but she have herbs to get rid of scarring.

"What you did to just now was no walk in the park." the silver hair maid replied as she had several knife out in her hand.

"I was just trying to make you pass out from the pain. But that didn't work out that well." Ino said.

"Who are you?" the silver hair maid asked.

"My name is Yamanaka Ino." Ino introduced herself.

"Izayoi Sakuya the Perfect Maid." Sakuya said as she threw the knives she had in her hand, which were under the effect of time acceleration.

"Star Magic Sword!" Sakuya shouted as the knives went at Ino. In a blazing speed who quickly threw several acid vial out in front of her which collided with the knives. Shattering them and dissolving the bladed weapons.

"That's an interesting power you have." Ino said. "I didn't know time manipulation was possible." Sakuya narrowed her eyes. She assumed the blonde heard her talking to herself earlier.

"Yes it is a my power. I manipulate Time and Space since both are the same thing." Sakuya replied as she took out more knives.

"So does that mean you're not human?" Ino asked since the other maids weren't and this girl could manipulate time and space.

"I'm human. I just don't get along well with other humans." Sakuya said as she slash right in front of her.

"Wound Sign' Inscribing Red Soul!" Sakuya said as she started slashing right in front of her in a rapid pace as at first the Ino could see the line were blade is attacking until they start expending heading toward her direction as Sakuya kept on slashing.

Ino dodged but was hit on the arm. "Don't get along...is that why your eyes are those of a killer?"

"You could say that or it could be something else entirely." Sakuya said as she took out another set of knives.

"Vanishing Everything." Sakuya simply said as she vanish leaving only a card behind. As Ino was on high alert. Sakuya suddenly appeared right next to her.

Ino jumped back from the maid. "I guess you're not going to say anymore." Ino said as she pulled out a vial full of yellow dust.

"Silver Sign "Silver Bound" Sakuya said as she threw several knives at the ceiling and ground causing them to bounce around as they head for Ino.

Ino effortlessly dodged the knives as she opened the vial and the powder fell onto her legs giving them a golden glow.

"Close up Magic." Sakuya said as several knives started spinning around her real fast as she jump toward Ino.

Ino crouched down before launching herself into a backflip kick. "Cannon Spike!" The kick hit Sakuya square in the diaphragm as the powder began to spread onto the maid paralyzing her.

"Dammit...I can't fail...I can't fail Remilia-sama." Sakuya gasped out. "She accepted me...I can't let her down."

"She gave me a name..." Sakuya continued to gasp out.

Ino, who had started walking away, stopped. 'She's...interesting...she couldn't get along with people...would Naruto and Hinata ended up like her?' Ino thought to herself. Ino then walked back to Sakuya who dropped to the ground. Ino put the maid head into her lap as she took out a chemistry set.

"What are you...doing?" Sakuya growled

"Helping you, which will also show you this is one big misunderstanding." Ino simply said as she kept on working on her chemistry set.

Sakuya wanted to yell at her but sighed. She wasn't a threat to this blonde now and the maid knew it. "Care to explain this misunderstanding then?"

"Well, all of us just what to know if your mistress have seen anything odd since there was trail of blood leading to a fountain." Ino simply said as she kept on working.

"The fountain? Not possible...Remilia-sama won't go near it because...she feels lonely...apparently it is the door...to a secret dark magic lab." Sakuya supplied

"But something went there since a blood trail lead directly toward it." Ino said.

"Then it appears...something has...snuck in." Sakuya simply said.

Xxxxx

Sanae was staring at this weird plant like monster before her. As she heard the cute killer trying to get into area she is in. Sanae was thinking up a plan on how to deal with this creature. She know it producing a some kind of toxic gas and it a plant monster. Something tell her to use fire. But there was one problem, the gas was potentially flammable and she didn't feel like being charbroiled.

"I might cause an explosion that will kill everyone and no miracle can save anyone from that." Sanae muttered to herself as suddenly she jump out of the way as tentacle came at her.

"Can you freeze it?" The voice asked

"No I can't there are Miracles that can involve freezing. But there is miracles involving water!" Sanae said as she took her gohei out.

"Wave-Call!" Sanae called out as she swing the gohei around as water flow out in front of her getting the plant monster briefly drench.

"Trying to make it grow?" A darker version of the voice asked

"No if I know one thing about plant and water. That too much of water will cause all it cell to burst. Basically drowning it. This could happen to anything that drink too much water. But I got something else plan for it. However the cells need to be drench to the point of drowning." Sanae said as she did another wave call. Drenching the plant monster more as it sent another tentacle at her as Sanae quickly did another Wave-call which hit the tentacle repelling it.

"Hmmmm... a smart one with celestial blood. The master will punish you later fairy." The darker voice said.

"He will understand." The first voice said

"Okay voice in my head just watch and see. Since miracles take time." Sanae said as she kept on drenching the plant monster. It movement started to be sluggish and it body slightly looking more bloated. The darker voice scoffed while the normal one said nothing.

"Sea Opening: Moses miracle." Sanae said as she fade out of existence as suddenly the plant monster split in two as water gush out of it before vanishing as Sanae was there holding her gohei out.

Now I will prepare for the other one." Sanae said as she took out several small packets and starting muttering a incantation.

"Hmmm...violent." The dark voice said

Soon the door busted in as the green adorable killer was slowly approaching Sanae, who selected one of her packet as she kept on chanting. Eventually, the packet was gathering some kind of power.

"Now are you feeling fortune is smiling on you or me? Omikuji Bomb." Sanae said as she throw the little packet at the green thing as it lifted up it little lantern. Soon it exploded with great force reducing the green being to a red smear on the floor as a lantern flew into the air as Sanae caught it.

"Your Fortune was a number 4 which mean death." Sanae simply said as she had a cheerful smile on her face.

"Hmmmm. Very violent. Maybe the master won't kill us eh, Shadow Rain?" The darker voice said.

"Perhaps not Mammon. Perhaps not." The second voice replied.

Sanae kept on walking as she came across another door. She looked at the door as she had a funny feeling this door leads to the master bedroom. She looked behind herself so nothing would be coming up behind her as she gave the door a little knock.

"You can come in Sanae Kochiya. It so good to see a familiar face." a little girl voice said as Sanae was very confuse on the matter. She unlocked the door and enter inside of it as she found herself in a huge English style bedroom. A little girl was sitting at a little table.

"Come on Sanae please sit down we always had tea time whenever I come to visit you or Reimu so I though you should experience tea time at my lovely home." the little girl said.

"Do we...know each other?" The miko asked the girl confused.

"Come now, why are you acting like you don't know me?" The girl asked

"I really don't know you?" Sanae replied as the girl looked confuse.

"It me Remilia Scarlet the first of vampire you ever meet. I mean you were very excited to meet me?" Remilia said as she sound a bit hurt that the Miko would actually forgot her. Both of them came from the same place.

"That is cool you are vampire but I don't remember meeting you. All I remember is growing up in Konohagakure with my brother/boyfriend and my girlfriend." Sanae replied.

"Her aura is fluxed." The dark voice, Mammon, echoed in the room

"The new dimension must have changed her." Shadow Rain surmised

"Mammon what I told you about using your dark tone of voice when your true form is not a lest bit as scary." Remilia said

"Just because I bonded to a fairy and I now look cutesy doesn't mean I should drop the act." Mammon replied.

"Still you losing so much charisma points for that." Remilia simply said as Sanae just looked at her.

"Huh?" Sanae simply said.

"Just forgot about that but anyway Sanae I can read your fate. You always let me do that." Remilia said.

"I do?" Sanae said a little confuse.

"Yes you do." Mammon said. "You always found it fun."

"Well okay then." Sanae said as she put her hand out in front of Remilia as the vampire girl took her hands.

"I see a darkness...it's strong and close...it is like a parasite..." Remilia said before she saw a flash of red and black that sent her and Sanae to the floor.

Xxxxx

Shikamaru was backing away from the sphere of darkness which disappeared revealing a little girl. She red eyes and short blond hair. She wore a black vest and skirt, and white blouse with a red tie bordered by two large red beads around her neck. She also has small red amulet tied to the left side of her hair, making it look like a ribbon. Her arm were spread out like that of crucified saint. But on her it just made her more adorable than ever.

"Oh it just a little girl?" Shikamaru said as he relax his guard.

"Is that so?" the little girl said.

"What is your name little girl." Shikamaru asked as he think she might be one of the children from the village.

"My name is Rumia the Youkai of Darkness and I going to eat you." Rumia cheerfully said as she float right toward Shikamaru.

"Eat me? That sounds troublesome." Shikamaru complained eying Rumia as his guard went back up. "Besides I thought youkai only ate evil people."

"We do? I though we eat humans?" Rumia said a bit confuse right now.

"According to my research youkai eat and hunt evil humans in order to create fear that they feed on like how celestials and gods require faith." Shikamaru said matter of factually.

"Wait that can't be true it can't be!" Rumia said.

"Why is that so hard to believe? It makes sense if you think about it." Shikamaru said shrugging.

"It can't be true. Is everything I knew a lie!" Rumia said as she kept floating there.

"I prove it to you just have small taste of my finger. There also the stories of Youkai and Human breeding together. But still just have a small taste." Shikamaru said as he have a theory about what a youkai would find tasty and if his theory is correct. Shikamaru going to get a strong reaction from her.

Rumia gently bit the Konoha nin's finger enough to draw blood before backing away and spitting it out. "You taste horrible!"

"Told you Youkai only eat corrupt and evil humans." Shikamaru said.

"Then maybe...huh...guess I should listen to that evil mage's advice." Rumia said causing Shikamaru to raise an eyebrow.

"Evil mage?" Shikamaru asked.

"Did I say evil? I meant dark. A dark mage." Rumia responded...though in her mind she had no doubts the person she meant was also evil.

"Is that so?" Shikamaru said who started walking away

"That my line!" Rumia said who started to follow after him.

"Troublesome blondes." Shikamaru simply said.

Xxxxx

Hinata aim her control rod cannon at the weird being that was before as she fired a large orb of nuclear energy at Tobi!? Who just let the attack phase right through the being body. Hinata eye widen in shock as she then slam her control rod into the ground.

"Hell Geyser!" Hinata shouted as she cause a nuclear reaction underground as she cause the energy build up to shoot diagonally upward as ground behind freaky being bubble up from the heat as beam of energy shot out.

Tobi!? Jumped to the side creating an ice shield to protect from the heat before sending a fireball at Hinata who only tilted her head to the side as the fire ball missed and was suffocated from the nuclear power she was generating.

"Hmmm...you're no ordinary little girl are you?" Tobi!? asked only their answer came in the form of nuclear needles that Hinata created from her palm as she thrust it forward.

"Solar Needle!" Hinata shouted as she launch the needle from the palm of her hand as they head for being as Hinata created a large energy blade beam from her control rod as she charge forward.

"I normally use this as flashlight but I going to light you up instead with it. Light Energy "High-Tension Blade" Hinata shouted as she charged forward as she was still behind her Solar Needle attacks. Tobi!? was surprised at being on the defensive. They slammed their hands together creating a very cold mist around them.

"Control Rod Limiter Release 10." Hinata muttered to herself as her the surrounding ground and garden started to slightly wilt from the heat Hinata was now emitting as she kept on charging forward. The Solar Needle were destroyed as a cold mist mess with their fusion. Hinata kept on getting closer until she stopped charging forward as pointed her control rod arm cannon at the being as the energy blade was now glowing brightly.

"Explosion Sign: Giga Flare!" Hinata shouted as she unleash a huge beam of nuclear energy at Tobi!? Her attack was melting the ground and burning up some part of the garden.

Tobi!? barely dodged the attack but the heat was becoming too much. "We will return girl. Know that we will kill you slowly when we do!"

The being vanish into thin air as it leave behind a devastated garden. Hinata look at the sight of the destruction as she sigh to herself. She then remember Daiyousei corpse. Hinata ran up to the fairy corpse as she hold on to the fairy.

"I failed to avenge your death and I end up destroying a garden in the process." Hinata said as she started crying as she then felt a weird urge raising up to her body. Like she wanted to eat Daiyousei corpse.

"Where is this urge coming from...no I won't do it...I can't" Hinata said

"Must fight it." Hinata said as Hinata didn't know before Okuu became the Nuclear Powered Hell Raven. She was also the Corpse Eating Hell Raven, which allowed her to gain her nuclear power in the first place when she devoured the corpse of the Sun God Yatagarasu. Hinata didn't took notice that Daiyousei corpse was moving.

"Huh why is Daiyousei corpse moving?" Hinata asked out loud as she took notice Daiyousei corpse was sweating real bad and it seems to adopt a look of absolute terror. Hinata backed away slightly thinking her eyes were playing with her. But her eye weren't deceiving her at all. Daiyousei was actually still alive. She didn't know how or why. But Hinata was glad as she approached the fairy. Hinata put her hand on the fairy and tried to shake her awake.

"Daiyousei please wake up?" Hinata gently said as suddenly Daiyousei eye opened up causing Hinata to recoil from the sight of them as she took notice of several of the glass and flowers just rotted away.

"How can she be so terrified?" Hinata asked herself. Then Daiyousei started screaming. It was scream filled with absolute terror as the surround garden died out as Hinata started to feel weak but that was brief as it vanished just as quickly.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked the screaming fairy whose eyes immediately became lucid as she clutched to Hinata.

"I'm...not alone...I'm...not in that void anymore." Daiyousei whispered

"I'm a different from other fairies." Daiyousei whispered to herself. She remember from Keine class on the topic of Fairy and death. All fairies don't even know they died and when they come back. They just start doing the last action they remember. Plus if there was fairy that remember. They just said they meet a nature wonderland filled with other fairy waiting to comeback.

"You weren't unconscious...you really were dead?" Hinata surmised

"All fairy can come back from the dead. But I realized I'm way different from the other one." Daiyousei said as she looked around as everything around them has rotted including some part of the mansion was affect as well.

"Did I do all of this?" Daiyousei asked.

"No...more of it is actually my fault." Hinata reassured.

"Where is Cirno? I don't what to be alone." Daiyousei said as she started crying.

"I don't know who that is but I promise I will not leave you." Hinata said

"Thank you." Daiyousei said as Hinata hugged her.

Xxxxx

The fountain opened up as a bleeding Mark walked out. The wounds had started to close and he was feeling his strength coming back. When he reached the top he saw Meiling and Sakura.

"You figure out what was behind the blood?" Meiling asked already knowing the answer.

"I killed it. It was some sort of amphibious bloodsucker the size of a shrine." Mark replied as he headed toward the mansion.

Xxxxx

Walking through the mansion with Patchouli Knowledge leading the group, Kiba was walking next to both Chouji and Koakuma. How they came across Chouji was a little odd. He was beating up a corpse of the world biggest Banana Spider while covered in webs. Kiba though that was a bit weird. But he was paying attention to what was more important. It was the fact Koakuma seems to be flirting with him.

"So uh...Koakuma...why are you still holding onto my arm?" Kiba asked cautiously not wanting to upset her.

"I thought men liked having beautiful women holding onto them...or do you think I'm unattractive?" Koakuma asked.

"I find you very attractive." Kiba said

"Well I hope you find all of us attractive." Koakuma said as she kept on holding on to him.

"This feels awkward." Chouji mutter to himself.

Patchouli listened and chuckled slightly. "Seems my familiar has developed a crush." She said to herself.

"Wait if she developing a crush that mean all of them are with how they always act as one. The Koakuma are the oddest type of demons ever." Patchouli though to herself.

"Was that Spider your guard?" Chouji asked.

"No." Both Patchouli and Koakuma replied

"How did that even get in here?" Koakuma asked.

"Must have happened while we were asleep." Patchouli responded

"I took notice you stopped using we and now using I now when you away from the other Koakuma." Kiba said as he did took notice of that.

We are all individuals...well me more so than the others. Once one gets to a certain distance from the others we relax and speak in singular." Koakuma explained

"But we all do like sharing since some can say we offspring of two different demonic species except not as extreme as either of them." Koakuma continued talking. Kiba blushed when she said sharing as perverted thoughts entered his head but he suppressed them.

'Not a good idea to do that what imply to be race that like sharing it might insult them all.' Kiba though in his head as he guess if this kind of race dealt with anyone that did try to take advantage of them something bad happen.

Patchouli could see the wheels turning as did Chouji. The large nin walked up to the Magician Youkai.

"Does that bat girl like Kiba?" Chouji asked

"I believe so." the Magician Youkai replied.

"When she says share..." Chouji began.

"There are a total of fifty-one Koakuma." Patchouli stated

"Oh, the period must be murder on one's mind?" Chouji said as that was not a joke. Since he heard rumors that some females can synch their menstrual cycle together with others.

"That is but they are good at controlling themselves. My brother learned the cycle and knew not to enter the library during that time."

"So what are they good at anyway?" Chouji asked.

"Organizational skills and data collection." Patchouli said

"Plus they are good at some fighting but Danmaku battles and Spellcards are still very new to them." Patchouli said.

"What are those?" Kiba asked

"It just a rule of fighting were we came from. But still I should have taught all the Koakuma better so at least they can put up a better fight against Marisa. Whenever she come around to 'borrow' my books. If I didn't know any better I say she was hitting on me." Patchouli spoke up.

"Whose this Marisa girl?" Chouji asked.

"She is a Human Magician who call herself the ordinary Magician. But with her love for explosives and her constantly eating those poisonous mushroom\, I think Ordinary is a not in the title anymore. She constantly raided my library for books to 'borrow' and said she will give them back to me when she dies." Patchouli commented.

"Why do you let her do that?" Kiba asked

"You know I never did figure out about that in the first place." Patchouli replied a little bit confuse herself.

"Also you sounded hopeful when you mentioned the possibility of her hitting on you Patchouli-sama." Koakuma chimed in.

"Huh?" Patchouli simply said.

"Yeah I kinda noticed it but your voice sounded...I don't' know...cheerful?" Kiba said

"Mukyuu!" Patchouli simply said in complete surprise.

"I think Shikamaru told us about this...what was it?" Kiba started.

"Sub-conscious desires. Sometimes we hint at things we want without knowing we want them." Chouji replied.

"So does that mean the Mistress is in love with Marisa and her friend Alice?" Koakuma asked.

"Who's Alice?" The two males asked.

"Excellent question." A dark male voice said at the end of the hall. The group turned to see a man covered in blood wielding a sword. "Better one who are you boys and why are you trespassing in the mansion?" The two young men wanted to fight but Patchouli ran to the man and hugged him.

"Mark-nii, you're home!" Patchouli cried out in joy at seeing her big brother again.

Omake theater

Koishi's Misadventures #3: Aoi (The mizukage's bodyguard)

Aoi was walking around Kirigakure with a small smile. The Rebels had won and his commanding officer Mei had taken the hat as the Godiame Mizukage. He walked around the city taken note of all the repairs that city was undergoing.

He paused his musings when he spotted a young blonde girl wearing an outfit that looked like she was from out of town.

"Excuse me little girl may I ask what you are doing here. This isn't a place for little girls doing here." Aoi said toward Koishi.

Koishi said nothing and started running. Aoi panicked and started chasing after her. After chasing her through trashcans, dodging a random piano and nearly getting mauled by cats he finally caught the girl.

"Gotcha." Aoi said triumphantly.

"Got who Aoi." Said a dark voice

Aoi gulped recognizing the voice as Mei. Looking up he panicked as instead of the little girl, he grabbed one of her breasts.

"Now…Mei. I was chasing…this little girl and…I uh missed."

Mei looked at him with a frown. "You mean this little girl?" Mei said pointing to Koishi. Koishi looked up with innocent eyes. "This bad man wanted to hurt me pretty lady."

"Thank you sweetie go with Chojuro this mean man is about to get a lesson about touching a woman's breasts." Mei said as she started pounding Aoi mercilessly.

Chojuro nodded. "Come little girl. You want some candy I know a great place."

Koishi smiled. She liked this man better than the old man.

End Omake

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well as you can see there was several fights in this chapter and most of these fight ended differently. Sakura vs. Meiling ended with Sakura defeat but she gain something in the end. Ino vs. Sakuya end with Ino win and learning a bit about Sakuya. Shikamaru he use knowledge. Sanae beat the two monster with a very clever tactics and whole lot of luck with the last one. Hinata well she show Tobi!? The power of Nuclear Energy. She also found out Daiyousei is alive and Hinata vow not to leave her alone. Kiba getting hit on by Koakuma.

UnitedOsrey1991: Hey UO1991 here. Just being the beta reader this time and of course the omake involving Koishi. Please review this and all of Kage's stories. Also be sure to check out my stories. My Journeys story got updated earlier so be sure to check it and my other stories. It may not be everyone's cup of tea but I worked hard on them. Thank you and review kindly.

Thank you very much UnitedOsrey1991 for Beta reading this chapter for me and doing the Omake as well. Also thank you very much Giratina Zero for helping out massively with this chapter. Both of you two are the best buddies ever.


	6. Chapter 6: Reunion

******Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that is own by its creator. I also don't own Touhou that is own by their creator ZUN. Final Fantasy Series is own by Square Enix. Mark Frey Knowledge is own by Giratina Zero. Jackie Ikari is own by Sleepless Demon. Don't own Street Fighters movies that is own by Capcom. Nanashi and Kenta Ryusuke are own by J. Hellscythe. **

This is Alternate Universe crossover story

Summary: The Kyuubi attack tore open a rift bringing two goddesses from another world. Tasked with raising Naruto can they prepare him for possible end of the universe? (Pairing SanNaruHina, Sequel of TUAOA: Naruto: Terror of the Einst).

Warning: Extreme Blood and Gore.

TUAOA: End of Space and Time

Chapter 6: Reunion

Tenshi has been wandering around the world for the past two months, exploring the various countries. She had never done that in Gensokyo. She kept meeting that Jackie person in various parts of Elementary Countries, unsure how or why, but it was nice seeing him every so often as reassurance that he was still alive. She continues walking down a dirt path, passing the occasional traveler and odd animal. She soon passes a young looking man with messy brown hair, a blue shirt and black trousers, the thing that caught her attention more was that his left eye was electric blue and his right was a plain brown. She passes him without a second thought, but she suddenly ducks and an arm with a kunai in hand narrowly misses her head.

She spins round and launches her fist at the attacker, seeing that it was the man she just passed and he leans backwards to avoid the punch. She goes to throw her other fist at him, but she suddenly gets a foot smashed in her face and causes her to stumble back, the attack confusing her since she didn't see it coming and looks at the man. "If one attack fails, keep on attacking till something lands..." The man says, coughing slightly and smirks a little.

She narrows her eyes and her blade is now at hand and points the tip at him. "It's not nice attacking someone from behind." She tells him.

"You dodged it, didn't you?" He chuckles a little, vanishing in a trace of blue.

She widens her eyes in shock and surprise, suddenly getting an annoying pain sensation on the back of her head and the man lands next to her. She swings for him, but he simply steps to the side and looks at the remains of a kunai in his hand since the blade itself is nothing but a stub at the handle. She continues to swing his way, but he keeps on sliding each one, occasionally hitting her with a blind attack which seems to come from nowhere, but they had little to no effect on her. He even knocked her off her Keystone as well. She's just getting annoyed and been trying to skewer him with her Sword of Hisou with little to no avail.

"It is almost like fighting with Sakuya yet again." Tenshi comments to herself.

"Hey! Hey! Want to see a magic trick!?" The person asks, wiping a little blood of his lip which she knows she didn't, because for all she knew, he was suffering from an illness that was causing him to bleed and be an ass about it.

The person reaches in his pocket and pulls out a nut and keeps it between his finger and thumb. He motions her to attack him and she rolls her eyes and swings for him, he clicks his fingers and a sudden flash of blue and her sword is stuck in a tree where he was. She stares dumbfounded at what just happened and the guy just stands nearby, coughing a little more. She pulls and pushes the sword his way, easily cutting through the tree, but he vanishes again and makes her more annoyed.

"Just hold still!" Tenshi shouts in pure frustration as this fight was going on for thirty minutes with the person just appearing, disappearing and dodging the attacks. He punches her in the side of her head and even stabbed at her with a few other kunai. But due to her celestial skin, none of those attacks even harmed her. So she wasn't worried about it. But she knows this person was bad news.

"Come on lady, can't you even hit me?" The person asks her boastfully while wiping another bit of blood from his nose. The Celestial girl summons a keystone as she made it start firing red energy bullets at what she believes his next location to be. She is trying to figure out who the person is, but only came to the conclusion to be most likely just a bandit, a slaver or a fucking annoying madman, the last being her most favored. She lunges at him as he appears, suddenly seeing her sword collide and smirks. Her smirk vanishes when she only hears tearing clothes and sees the man just moved his body round the blade and let his clothes get torn. He quickly sends his palm at her wrist with the sword and causes her to let go. He grabs the blades and vanishes, making her curse and hears more tearing behind her.

"My Hisou!" Tenshi shouts in a clear panicky voice and looks behind her, seeing the sword that she never lets go in the man's hand which is now free from his clothes. She watches nervously as she sees the man giving it a few practice swings. He chuckles and vanishes again, reappearing and her Keystone is slice in half.

"Well...this is giving unusual vibes...might have been dangerous if I got hit by it, what about you?" The man wonders with a very sinister grin as Tenshi eye widen in shock as the men lunges at her. The celestial girl quickly brought up another keystone which got cleaved. She knows that is going to hurt her. Suddenly, he vanishes and reappears right behind her and slashed right across her back. She screams in pain as pink blood to fly out of her wound and stained the blade. Tenshi fell to the ground due to the pain she was going throughout her body right now. "Now it's time for the finish." The man says and lifts the blade. His left, blue eye suddenly shoots to the left, going out of focus while his right eye remained focused on the woman and gives a huge smirk. 'He's here.' Thought the man as he was going to bring the blade down on Tenshi head. But suddenly a spear erupts through his chest as a spear entered through his back and he hits the ground, remaining motionless. Jackie soon walks up to Tenshi, looking at her as she was bleeding pink blood, but not before taking Tenshi's sword back from the creep in the process.

"We're even now." Jackie informs her he manage to lift Tenshi up and starts attending to her wounds which is just a single long gash across her back, noting that it was healing up a little already now. Tenshi grabbed a hold of his head which surprise him as briefly kissed him.

"Thank you for saving me and that the reward I give you. A kiss from a celestial." Tenshi said with a smile on her face.

An hour later Jackie was wandering around. He was alone yet again as after Tenshi wounds were healed she produced another Keystone and sent off in search of that man hideout. Jackie was use to being alone that. But he was starting to have an odd feeling Tenshi kissed him. He didn't know what it was actually.

Xxxxx

Mark, Patchouli, Koakuma, Kiba, and Chouji made it to Remilia's room. As Mark opened the door he could see that Remilia was unconscious and was being held by another new person. The two magician youkai ran over to the vampire loli.

"Remi-chan!" Mark exclaimed when he reached her before looking at the stranger. He could feel Sanae's celestial power. "You have an explanation, girl?"

"I don't know what happen she keep saying she know me and then offer to tell my fortune like she usually does." Sanae replied as Patchouli got a good look at Sanae.

"Sanae you don't remember us?" Patchouli asked as she did met Sanae before who briefly worked at her library before. Patchouli wouldn't admit but she makes a good organizer.

You've become friends with a celestial?" Mark growled out.

"She's not a bad person. You don't need to get defensive...please calm yourself." Patchouli said. Mark sighed but nodded.

"Sorry." Mark leaned over to Remilia's ear. "I'm home beautiful." Remilia's eyes slowly began to open.

"Oh darling you are home." Remilia said as she sees Mark.

"Thought I'd never see your ruby eyes again." Mark said hugging the vampire.

"Are they...together?" Sanae asked.

"No. Remilia-sama and Mark-nii just like to flirt. They're best friends." Patchouli replied

"Oh okay then I really am sorry for not remember you all. My only memory is Konoha and my boyfriend/brother Uzumaki Naruto and my girlfriend Hyuga Hinata. Plus Kanako and Suwako who my family." Sanae said.

"Oh Reimu definitely owe me money now." Remilia said as Sanae looked at her a bit confuse.

"You have me lost." Mark said.

"Well if you can't remember...my name is Patchouli Knowledge." Patchouli said.

"I'm her familiar Koakuma. "

"I'm her older brother Mark Frey Knowledge." Mark said in a semi-friendly tone.

"Oh hello all of you." Sanae with a friendly smile on her face.

Mark's glare lessened. He never trusted celestials and gods due to his nature of being a Dark Mage, but he could tell Sanae wouldn't attack unless he gave her a reason.

'One of my crewmen did tell me constantly being paranoid might cause health problem. He said that' what got one famous pirate, Chainsaw Hand Morgan." Mark commented to himself.

"Hey Sanae!" Kiba said walking up. "So who's the pipsqueak?"

Suddenly Kiba found himself struck by lightning as Mark look confuse as he was planning on lightning him up. He then looked at Sanae who briefly glowed.

"Oh a miracle just happened to defend Remilia honor." Sanae cheerfully said as she didn't just cause lightning to strike her teammate.

"That is new?" Patchouli said in shock.

Mark chuckled before he fell unconscious.

"Mark-san!" Sanae called but Remilia calmed her.

"He's fine. Someone wants to talk to him." Remilia said as a black crystal started to form out of thin air.

"Oh Shadow Rain finally manage to get out of the security system." Patchouli said as she remembered the little fairy put herself in there and wouldn't let herself out unless her friend came back.

"Still Mammon is still losing charisma points." Remilia said.

Mark opened his eyes in a void or darkness and ice but he wasn't cold. He looked around before seeing a small girl looking no older than twelve wearing black heals with black stockings, wearing, a black skirted crimson corset dress with a crimson shawl over her shoulders. Her ankle long hair was as red as blood and had a large black bow on the top. On her back were two wings of crystallized shadow. Her eyes were as red as her hair.

"Tadaima Shadow Rain." Mark said hugging the girl.

"Okaeri, Mark-sama." Shadow Rain said

Behind Mark a blond young woman who appeared to be sixteen materialized. She wore strapped black riding boots, tight black leather pants, various black straps over her torso and chest, and armor on her right shoulder and both forearms. She had large black wings and glowing purple eyes and two long horns in her hair. She had crimson lips and matching eye shadow.

"Okaeri, Master." The blond said in a dark voice that still sounded warm. Mark turned around.

"Hey, Mammon." Mark said.

"I kind of lost 15,000 charisma points so far." Mammon said as she was keeping track of score and Remilia is still a head of her.

"I need to talk to Remi about that. She's jealous of you." Mark said kissing the fallen angel's forehead.

"Still I did loss to her fair and square." Mammon said.

"No you didn't. As your master it is my duty to say if you've lost points or not." Mark said before waking up. The crystal shattered to reveal Shadow Rain. "Remi-chan quit picking on Mammon."

"I kind of lost right now and who the other, gahh!" Kiba shouted as he fainted yet again as another bolt of lightning struck him as Sanae just kept on smiling.

"Not until she apologizes!" Remilia said. "She ruined our chances." Mark looked down but nodded. He remembered how Mammon had sabotaged his date with Remilia.

"Hello Sanae and Chouji. I'm Shadow Rain." Shadow Rain said freaking Chouji out.

"You must be the little fairy that helped me?" Sanae said as Koakuma looked at Kiba downed form.

"He's still alive. That a good check mark in my book. If he can survive two lightning strikes." Koakuma said as she looked at Kiba downed form which started twitching.

"Shadow Rain..." Mark said before seeing the fairy summon a sword with a black rose motif. The fairy took the sword and held it to her heart before she was replaced by Mammon.

"Master, Remilia-sama." Mammon said.

"Who is the gaahhh!" Kiba said as he was shock for the third time as a single frog fell on him this time.

"Well I have to train his danger sense and smarts but he now survive three lightning he now over quantified." Koakuma said as she started poking the twitching Kiba as the cobalt frog started croaking.

"Sanae please stop. He has a right to ask questions." Patchouli said

"Well if it isn't the Fallen that ruined my one chance at happiness!" Remilia growled.

"Remi-chan calm down." Mark said

"Sorry about that last one was to summon that cobalt frog." Sanae sheepish said as does have to figure out a better way to summon her cobalt frogs.

"I see." Patchouli said.

"I finally had my chance...my dream...and you sabotaged us." Remilia said. The Fallen hugged the vampire.

"I sorry for ruining your dream." Mammon said as Sanae took notice that her stress must be acting up again as she sees that the same gap that appear in her room appearing a little right behind Mark.

"Hello, Yukari." Mark said with a noticeable growl

"Hello, Mark." a female voice said from the gap as it started to enlarge.

"Wait that's not my stress making that!" Sanae said in shock.

"No it's the most powerful youkai in the Gensokyo." Patchouli said

"What brings you here?" Remilia asked the gap.

"Oh just coming in to check up on all of you I was so busy trying to locate the others. Also Sanae I am shocked you would forgot about me so easily." the female voice of Yukari said as the gap enlarge more as sticking out of it was a umbrella as everyone can tell someone is coming through the gap now.

When the shadow died down it revealed, a woman with purple eyes and long blond hair walked in carrying a pink lace parasol and a paper fan. She wore a deep purple dress, a pink mob cap, and red ribbons tied liberally on her accessories.

"I guess I better reintroduce myself. My name is Yakumo Yukari." The woman said.

"I am also Seventeen years old." Yukari cheerfully said as everyone had an odd look on their face when she said that. Kiba instantly sit up sending the cobalt frog flying as it exploded in a blaze of small fortune.

"You're lying! You way older then gaahhh!" Kiba said as he a gap appear over his head and out drop a bath pan. This sent Kiba back to the land of dreams filled with Koakuma.

Mark held up a hand full of lightning. "The hell? We of the mansion know you're over a millennium at least." Mammon became Shadow Rain who went to tend to Kiba.

"He out like a light." Shadow Rain said.

"So wait doesn't that make her an Old Maid then?" Sanae innocently said as Yukari now adopted a very depress look on her face.

"Hmph...age for us can't be summed like that. Remi is near five hundred and I'm over two and we are considered young." Mark explained. "Yukari still falls under the beautiful woman category."

"Then why is she so sensitive about age." Sanae asked as Yukari still looked depress.

"I dunno. I personally prefer older women so her age is kinda attractive." Mark said as Yukari perked up at that.

"Oh thank you Mark darling." Yukari said

"So are you dating her?" Sanae asked confuse as Kiba sit up again.

"I'm the Kiba Khan Leader of the Koakuma Horde! We shall take over the Land of Rice Cakes!" Kiba simply said as he was way out of it.

"Shadow Rain go get the madness medicine." Mark said before turning to Sanae. "No. I want to defeat her. More than anything."

"Is this like something out an anime plot where she stole your heart and you have to defeat her to get it back or the grudge kind where she threaten everything you all love and hold dear." Sanae simply said as Patchouli, Remilia and Yukari just sigh as it still Sanae the girl that watch Anime since there no television in Gensokyo.

"Please don't be like that Winters Day anime that all of us watch." Chouji simply said as if he ever met that sex fiend male character he going to kill him.

"Wait, what on the first one and it more of the second one actually." Mark said as he tried to process what that celestial girl just said.

"So...you hate her for being stronger than you?" Sanae asked.

"No...for being strong enough to crush me and continue on attacking my family." Mark said. "Also...I love Remilia too."

"You know being paranoid is actually bad for one health and mind. Plus it might cause them to accidentally bind against their will by long forgotten evils." Yukari commented.

"Regardless I'd still have to choose!" Mark pointed out.

"Okay is there something odd happening here since Yukari is never that oddly specify about anything at all!" Remilia said as she looked at Mark.

"I love you both." Mark muttered

"Wait what's this about accidentally making a contract with evil in the first place?" Sanae said.

"Big Brother got forced into contract by three great evils. That promised him the power to defeat Yukari. But he would never use those but now stuck with them and can't get rid of them as well." Patchouli explained to Sanae.

"I love you to Mark." Remilia said.

"But I think I figure out the solution to your problem a long while ago even when you left." Remilia said as everyone looked at her.

"What is it?" Mark asked

"The solution is...you need to be with Yukari." Remilia said looking down.

"I can't do that...I can't just ignore your feelings." Mark said. Yukari watched with a sad smile.

"You are really torn between us huh?" Yukari asked receiving a nod from Mark.

"Mark I know you're feeling for Yukari is stronger. Plus I learn a lot of the way of charming from flirting with you. So don't throw away that feeling for Yukari. Because I see multiple fate of endings and all of the lead to bad ends for everyone." Remilia Scarlet said as she was oozing with charisma.

"You do realize that doesn't work on me." Mark said kissing Remilia's forehead. "And even though I'm evil, I ain't the kind of guy to abandon those he loves." Yukari walked over and also kissed the vampire...except it was a quick on to the lips. "Yukari?"

"Sharing could be fun." The Boundary Youkai giggled.

"I saw that route coming as well, which will lead me to gain a more womanly form later on." Remilia said as she was still oozing with Charisma.

"Oh that is so sweet." Sanae said as Naruto who was giving Flandre a piggyback ride enter the room. Shadow Rain gave Kiba the Madness Potion.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru is the bone of my blade come forth my legendary blade!" Kiba shouted as he grabbed hold of Akamaru head as suddenly a bright light engulf the room.

"Daddy!" Flandre exclaimed before flying into Mark's arms. The Dark Mage caught her and held her close.

"He has a daughter?" Chouji asked.

"No that is Flandre Scarlet, Remilia-sama younger sister. She sees Mark-sama as a father figure and he dotes on her like a father." Shadow Rain said.

"Have you been a good girl?" Mark asked Flandre who nodded. Mark reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of silver and sapphire bat earrings.

"Thank you Daddy!" Flandre cheerfully said.

"Kiba why in the world are you glowing?" Naruto asked severely confuse. As the light show died down as Kiba was now holding some kind weird sword.

"I wonder if I grabbed the wrong potion?" Shadow Rain muttered as she looked at the bottle that said madness potion. She looked at it closing as some words were faded. It actually Induce Madness Potion.

"I thought I threw this out. Oh well." Shadow Rain said before snapping her fingers and the correct medicine appeared.

"What is that you have their little maiden?" Kiba said now with a knightly accent.

"Eh medicine for the knight." Shadow Rain said as she offered the medicine to Kiba who took it out of her hand.

"Thank you fair maiden. I was feeling a bit sick and I need all the strength I need to save the Fair Koakuma from the dragon." Kiba said as everyone now can see madness has gripped his mind that for sure. They still wonder about what Kiba did to Akamaru. He then drink the medicine as Kiba eye got big for a second before shrinking as he looked around confuse.

"Eh what I doing here and were Akamaru at and why I holding a weird sword?" Kiba asked in complete confusion.

"So you are Tsume's kid." Mark said. "You turned your partner into a sword like select few of your clan can." Mark took off his shirt revealing a nasty stab wound next to his heart. "Your mother gave me this after a misunderstanding." He then put his shirt on and noticed Naruto. "Minato?"

"You knew my father?" Naruto asked as Kanako and Suwako did told him they didn't know much about his parent but they did told his father was the Fourth Hokage and he put the Kyuubi in him and saving the village in the process.

"Yeah. I knew them both." Mark said pulling out a picture from his pocket. It showed Mark wearing his current outfit but with a crimson Konoha symbol on his sleeve. A red headed woman in a battle kimono with a sword on her back. A man who looked like Naruto, but older and without whisker marks and wilder hair. A beautiful pink haired woman who seemed to be trying to get closer to Mark. A feral looking woman with the same marks as Kiba. An older man with spiky white hair and blonde woman who was well endowed and had a diamond marking on her forehead. "I am, or was really, a member of the village for almost two years before your father asked me to engage in piracy. He wanted to protect Konoha from threats outside the Elemental Nations."

"But most of the countries mind their own business. Since a lot of them have their own problems." Mark said.

"How come you never came back?" Naruto said.

"I returned for their funerals and felt celestials. I feared for the village thinking I was being hunted. I stayed in the Southern Seas as a result." Mark admitted.

"Why do you not like gods and celestials?" Sanae asked.

"By design there is some mistrust between humans, youkai, gods, and celestials. I am the foremost master of dark magic and a known killer. Naturally in my younger days I fought with gods a lot."

"Which lead to a ceasefire agreement. He and his sister live here under my supervision, they'd stop attacking him." Remilia said.

I don't think Suwako and Kanako will cause you any trouble. They seem to more to be more interested in taking care of both Sanae and I. Plus, Sanae is Suwako descendant." Naruto spoke up as he know those two Goddess truly do act like his parents.

"Oh yeah I do need to get Reimu to pay me back since I did won that bet." Remilla said.

"What bet?" Both Naruto and Sanae asked at once.

"The one that involve Sanae sexual life. Reimu said you might been a lesbian. I suggested you are actually a bisexual." Remilia simply said as Shikamaru and Rumia came in as the shadow Youkai was standing perfectly still on top of his head.

"Who makes a bet like that?" Mark asked before seeing Rumia. "Well if it isn't Rumia-chan."

"Mark-sama? Are you back?" Rumia asked. Mark nodded.

"Is he the evil guy you were referring to?" Shikamaru asked.

"I said I meant Dark Mage!" Rumia protested.

"Yeah that's me. Mark Frey Knowledge at your service. " Mark said with a smile.

"Troublesome. I'm Nara Shikamaru." Shikamaru introduce himself.

"Why for some odd reason I feel like causing trouble to pineapple head?" Flandre commented.

"Back off he's mine!" Rumia defensively said as she was still standing on top of Shikamaru head.

"Aren't you usually with the other Nineball members?" Flandre asked.

"I don't know where Cirno, Mystia, Wriggle and Daiyousei is at I kind of lost them." Rumia muttered as Naruto and Shikamaru stood rigid when they heard her say Daiyousei.

"Do you know a Green Hair Fairy called herself Daiyousei?" Naruto asked.

"Sure I do she is Cirno best friend." Rumia replied as Hinata who was still carrying a very shaken up Daiyousei came in.

"The fairy of life and death is shaken...who did it and are they dead?" Mark asked as his eyes narrowed. He remembered Daiyousei since she always was so cheerfully and shy. Always trying to make sure her best friend Cirno stay out of trouble. To see her like this he just what to hurt who ever have done this.

"No. They vanished." Hinata said.

"Not like you to let your prey get away Okuu." Mark said. "Wait you're not Okuu. You're a Hyuga."

"Yeah you are not Okuu at all, you have her aura, but its mixed. Plus you way smarter than her that for sure. Plus that Hell Raven dress kind of more modesty then you." Remilia said.

"Sorry about that and I kind of the last Hyuga as well." Hinata sadly said as she kept on hugging Daiyousei.

"This is my girlfriend Hyuga Hinata." Sanae said.

"Hmmm...she doesn't act like a Hyuga...good. Those bastards use to harass me to no end." Mark said. "Still never wished for them to be wiped out. That's a loss for many."

"I cause so much tragedy. Mama Satori told me my mother and father didn't hate me at all. Plus I have both Naruto and Sanae to help me with my troubles." Hinata said as she kept on hugging Daiyousei who was still shaking.

"Also Big Sis Yuugi and Orin as well." Hinata cheerfully said.

Mark walked over to Hinata and put his hand on her head. "You can count on me too." Mark said with a wide smile.

"We should move to the foyer. My bedroom is getting crowded. " Remilia said.

"Meet ya there. I need to change." Mark said looking at his ruined pirate outfit.

"I wonder where Ino is anyway?" Shikamaru asked out loud as everyone started walking down the hallways of the mansion.

"Come to think of it what happened to Sakura?" Kiba asked as he figured out how to turn Akamaru back. The group entered a large room with plenty of chair for them as well as a large table. Sitting in the chairs was Ino, Sakura, and Meiling.

"I can't believe you got yourself married Meiling." Sakuya said as she appeared out of no where carrying some tea and cookies.

"I didn't know Ino was wearing that?" Naruto said in shock at Ino outfit.

"What wrong with my outfit Naruto?" Ino asked a little annoyed at her fellow blonde.

"Nothing at all." Naruto quickly said as he really doesn't what to get poison by Ino.

""Not like I saw it coming Sakuya." Meiling retorted. "So is this the rest of your group Sakura?"

"It is Shishou." Sakura answered with a loving smile. "Guys this is my wife Meiling."

"You got married?" Everyone from Squadron Raven Fang said at once.

"That is very quick for a wedding?" Shikamaru said.

"Is that so?" Rumia said as she was standing on top of Naruto head now.

"Laws of my family. She defeated me in fair combat so we are married." Sakura said.

"Wish I never agreed to that fight." Meiling muttered.

"Am I no good?" Sakura asked looking crestfallen

"It's not that...just that I don't know how to feel about this." Meiling answered. "I don't want either of us to suffer a loveless marriage."

"Oh don't worry about that, I told you there is a period before the marriage." Sakura said.

"But still Sakuya what happen to all the Fairy Maids?" Meiling asked.

"They were...fawning when Ino-san and I passed them and her friend earlier." Sakuya said as Shino walked in followed by the maids.

"Don't hesitate to order us Shino-sama!" One of them squealed

"Whoa Shino what did you to them?" Kiba asked.

"And why are you shirtless as well?" Naruto asked as well.

"I fought them." Shino said. "Apparently they became quite taken with me." A maid came up and handed Shino his shirt.

"Men are rare to find in Gensokyo so the maids probably just got excited." Remilia said. "Mark started using rune traps on his door after he caught them in his room a couple of times."

"Well there is Marisa childhood friend Kounin who runs a antique and drift store." Patchouli commented to herself as she remembered the half human and half youkai. Plus there was the men in the village but those guys were more afraid of the girls.

"You keep talking about this Marisa chick...you are in love." Kiba said causing the magician youkai to blush.

"You have no proof!" Patchouli retorted.

"Well you do bring her up a lot Patchouli-sama." Koakuma replied.

"This coming from the leader of a demon horde who is infatuated with a dog boy and doesn't have a murderer for a brother who she wants to impress!" Patchouli said.

"Personally I think Mark would be happy if you found any one. He worries about your shut in life style." Yukari said.

"I'd have to agree." Remilia said

"Maybe that what this Marisa person doing every single time she invade your library she trying to get you to come out of your shell." Kiba sagely said.

"Since when was Kiba smart?" Ino asked.

"I can have my moments." Kiba muttered insulted. "Besides I agree with the loli vamp and the chick with the portals. Mark-san seems like a chill guy."

"Well thank you for saying that. But it really does seem to me that you're in love little sister." Mark said as the dark mage walked in wearing black boots with white bone like plates for reinforcement, black cargo pants with three belts that fell on his right hip, a white button up that was untucked with a black suit jacket over it, black fingerless gloves with razor spikes on them, and a black bracelet with colorful prisms hanging off of them.

"Nice outfit, Mark-sama." Sakuya said. She had heard enough stories about him. "I am Izayoi Sakuya, the new head maid."

"Nice to meet ya." Mark said. "Yeah I like this outfit because it was made for me by my family. Patchouli created my boots, my pants are from Remilia, my belts come from Shadow Rain, my shirt from Mammon, my jacket from Koakuma, my gloves from Meiling, and my bracelet from Flandre." Mark then turned to his sister. "Seriously you sound in love."

"I just don't know." Patchouli said when suddenly there was sound of explosion off in the distance.

"Not good." Mark growled before Yukari hand him a box.

"My addition to your outfit." She said. Mark nodded before running outside with everyone as he put on a pair of sunglasses.

"Everything is burning!" Naruto said in complete shock as all of them see the village up in flames.

"Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai and Asuma were still at the village." Hinata said in complete shock as she took off into the air followed by Koakuma and Patchouli.

"Rapidus Fio!" Mark invokes as a rune appeared on his feet and he took off faster than normal.

"I can do this for a little while." Remilia said before a red fog covered the sun. "Let's go, Flandre."

"Right behind you Onee-sama." Flandre said

"I wonder if I can fly?" Sanae said.

"Yes you can fly everyone in Gensokyo can do it." Yukari said as she took off into the air. Sanae just looked at herself as she was deep in thought. Soon everyone felt a strong breeze passing through as Sanae found herself floating.

"I can fly." Sanae said as she took off into the air as Naruto and the other follow on the ground. Soon everyone arrived at the village as several villagers were dead as they appeared to be hit by something unknown as their bodies look like cheese full of holes.

"What kind of weapon could do this?" Kiba asked.

"Worry about that later. Find survivors!" Shikamaru called out.

They soon see a bunch of people running through an intersection like they were trying to get away from something. But suddenly a weird beam of light cut across the area, causing the whole area to explode along with another part of the village.

"What in the world can do that?" Mark said in confusion as suddenly everyone heard heavy footsteps eight to be exact as something large emerged from the smoke.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Sakuya said as a large eight legged mecha walked out of the smoke.

"What in the world is that thing?" Naruto yelled out in shock as the mecha emitted a light that pass through everyone.

"Target acquired." The mecha said as everyone took notice it lifted up it odd arms which almost look like scorpion claws as there was a loud report started to admit from there as everyone dodge out of the way as the ground erupted in spray of dirt. Soon the mecha scorpion like tail came out as it fire a beam into the sky as it dragged it around trying to hit the group that was in flight.

"Dodge!" Mark yelled as everyone took cover. "Ideas?"

"Remove all of target until proper one is found." the mecha said as it kept blasting apart the village. Hinata was trying to aim at it but it attack were keeping her on her toes.

"Maybe we should distract it so Hinata-chan can get a shot at it." Naruto said as he can see Hinata was charging up her arm cannon.

"Good a plan as any I guess." Mark muttered.

"Leave that to me." Shadow Rain said as her crystalline wings reformed into ten blades in a wing formation before she floated in front of the mecha.

"Shadow Sign: Wings of Shadow!" Shadow Rain shouted as she launched her ten blades as the form a large wing of shadow which head toward the Scorpion mecha. It Actually was aiming for the tail as they collided sending the beam firing tail pointing at a different direction more like where the mansion was as there was a explosion.

"It just hit the lake!" Remilia called out.

"The mansion will be fine. I put reconstruction runes on it!" Mark called. "Vol Fulgur!" Mark called out as lightning struck the mecha. Except there seems to be an odd effect coming from the mecha as it release an energy pulse that blew everyone away from it. But this gave Hinata enough time as she was aiming at the mecha.

"Explosive Sigh: Giga Flare!" Hinata shouted as her arm cannon release a huge surge of nuclear energy as everyone got out of the way quickly as the beam engulfed the mecha as it started to melt.

"Ignis Dei Adventum!" Mark roared as a sword of flames appeared with a fire storm wrapped around it. Mark grabbed the sword and swung it at the beast unleashing the flames. But his attack never reach as Hinata was still pouring on the nuclear energy as it actually ate Mark attack as everyone soon felt the ground starting to become hot. Soon Hinata stopped firing her attack as the mecha exploded which sent everyone flying away from the blast sight.

"Eh Mark why you sent a fire attack against Hinata nuclear energy attack." Naruto asked.

"I got overly excited. But damn that village is a wreck and it still up in flames." Mark said as suddenly both Kurenai and Asuma fell to the ground as both of them were knock out and heavily bruised. Kakashi landed nearby as he was wounded.

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said in shock.

"Hmph...normally my attack and Okuu's would have fused...how interesting." Mark muttered as he lifted the blade and absorbed the flames from the village.

"Kakashi-sensei what happen to you." Sakura said as she took notice Kakashi was bleeding heavily from his right arm as there appeared to be syringed struck in it.

"Oh come on nephew we did have full heart to heart talk yet." a male voice said as everyone looked at the direction of the voice.

"Who the hell are you?" Kiba roared as he put his hand on Akamaru's head.

"Just an uncle who wanted to give his nephew a gift." The man said as a large group of men appeared carrying odd weapons. "Kill them all except the silver haired one."

"Akamaru!" Kiba growled as the dog turned into a sword again and the two rushed the men.

The glasses wearing man hold out his hand as he fire a bolt of fire as it hit Kiba directly into the chest sending him back into the others. While the men dress in blue surrounded the group pointing there odd weapons.

"Oh never charge at an unarmed opponent without a plan." the glasses wearing man said.

"What if this was the plan?" Kiba asked with a smile as a tidal wave of flames rushed towards the group.

"Rejoice for the Fire God has come for his sacrifices!" Mark yelled out insanely.

The Tidal waves of fire engulf the enemy combatant burning them alive. Soon the flames rush toward the glasses wearing men as his white lab coat was blowing in the breeze as he just smirk as the flames crash into a rainbow colored barrier. The man kept on looking at the group never flinching as every felt an odd feeling coming from the man.

"What is this insanity?" Naruto asked out loud.

"That was very interesting what you just did." the man said with a smile on his face as he suddenly he clapped his hand together. Mark felt something wrong with his body. Like felt something was sapping his magical power briefly as suddenly a blue clear orb erupt out of his body and head to the white coated man.

"Osmose." the man simply said.

"Damn...how fun!" Mark muttered. "I see...I heard of a strange magic that could rip power from a person. That must be it."

"You seem well informed. And so much power left...how is that possible?" The glasses wearing man asked.

"The fear caused by your attack on this village. It's like a sweet honey to me." Mark replied. In the back of his mind he knew he should be trying to get the others out but he was having too much fun to care.

"Oh you would have made a wonderful specimen that for sure. Actually several of you would including the ones up in the sky as well. But I interested in you Four the most." the man said as he pointed at Sanae, Hinata, Naruto and Daiyousei.

Mark's euphoria induced insanity vanished. He was sickened. Mark knew that he himself had done horrible experiments but he would never practice on the living.

"I won't let you near Sanae-chan and Hinata-chan or Daiyousei-chan as well!" Naruto roared as the chakra came back. Like last time he seemed to have control of the feral red chakra as he created a large blade in his right hand. Mark's eyes widened in shock.

"Rage Awakened...he definitely is your son Kushina." Mark said. "Naruto we need to pull back! There are too many unknown factors and I have no idea how much longer Hinata can use Okuu's power! Every one fall back!"

"I don't know who that guy is but listen to him." Asuma ordered as he picked up Kakashi. That glasses men is more dangerous than what anyone can think.

"Oh are you afraid of little old me?" the glasses wearing man asked.

"I'm not!" Naruto roared before feeling a tug on his left hand. He turned to see Flandre.

"Naruto-nii we need to go!" She said. Naruto looked at the man in glasses before following the blond vampiress.

"Caution is the better part of valor." Mark said making sure the others left. "I am Mark Frey Knowledge. Remember it since it is the name of a man that will see your end." Mark turned around and followed his friends and family.

"Oh you are not going to be my end. Soon the awaking will happen and a dearly lost mother will start look for her child that she left alone in this world." the man said as he vanish into thin air.

The group made it back to the mansion and the lake. While the area looked scorched both the mansion and the Dark Valkyrie looked fine. "Komachi get the medics...we have ...wou...nded..." Mark called out weakly before passing out.

"Captain!" The Shinigami called from the ship before two men and a young woman ran from the ship and started to take a look at every one. The young woman started on Mark while the men started on the Jounin. "What happened to the captain?" Komachi asked the others.

"Some insane glasses wearing men calling himself Kakashi-sensei uncle did something that pull energy directly out of your captain." Naruto said as he was holding on to Flandre who was trying to calm him down.

"Calm down Naruto-nii that what the bad men what you to do. To get angry and most likely cause you to hurt the one you love." Flandre said as Hinata landed into the lake water as steam instantly came out of the water.

"Still did he seriously make that tidal wave of fire?" Kurenai asked.

"It's called Ignis Dei Adventum or translated into your tongue, Coming of the Fire God." Hinata said except she sounded different. "Normally it would have fused with my power to create Vindicta Dei Solis or Vengeance of the Sun God. However Mark was unable to attune to Hinata's wavelength so her power overtook his similar to how her mind over takes mine."

"I had a feeling you were in there Okuu." Yukari said

"Oh it scary Gap lady. Hello!" Okuu cheerfully said as she wave at Yukari as it was still Hinata that was waving at the others.

"Nice...to...see...you...aren't dead." Mark gasped out as he woke up. Okuu/Hinata walked over to him.

"Did you really think that a wavelength of malevolence would bond with a kind hearted person?" Okuu/Hinata asked. Mark only laughed weakly as the female doctor continued to bandage him up. "Honestly. I don't get you."

"What happened to Hinata?" Ino asked out of concern.

"She's asleep but the body isn't so I get to be awake." Okuu/Hinata chirped.

"Translation: Hinata was mentally drained from the fight to a point where Okuu can be out and talk." Patchouli said.

"What is your opinion on us?" both Naruto and Sanae asked at once as Okuu cheerfully looked at them as Patchouli remember Okuu was always cheerful person.

"Thank you for looking after my host...though it kept the creepy furry thing under control Blondie-kun." Okuu said.

"Especially when...triggering...Rage...Awakened." Mark coughed out.

"Wait what?" Naruto asked.

"The...power...you used...back there." Mark replied before he was given an injection to put him to sleep but also speed up his healing.

"My power?" Naruto asked out loud.

"I have this one." Patchouli said as she held out her palm as it began to glow. when she waved it over his stomach it turned red. She placed her palm onto his stomach as a screen appeared in mid-air. On the Screen were iron bars with pitch blackness behind them until two giant red eyes and fanged mouth appeared.

"Who dares disturb me?" It roared in a deep voice Naruto heard when he had saved Flandre.

"You must be the Kyuubi?" Shikamaru said as he then took notice there appear to be another figure standing on the outside of the cage which Yukari instantly took notice of.

"Ran what you doing over there?" Yukari said in shock as she sees a busty woman with nine fox tail. It was her Fox Shikigami Ran who also a Kyuubi as well but not like the one in Naruto. The one in Naruto was a whole other different beast.

"Oh I am just staying with my lover." Ran simply said.

"Wait that's the woman you were referring to?" The Kyuubi asked Ran who nodded. The giant beast cleared its throat before adopting a more polite tone. "It is nice to meet you Yakumo Yukari. You may call me Kurama."

"Nice to meet you Kurama." Yukari said with a smile.

"The Kyuubi...nice?" Sakura muttered in surprise.

Wait a second please tell me you two didn't do it in my head!" Naruto asked shock.

"Yes we did and I can finally say I not a virgin as well. Plus I think I did solve my problem with how I reaction to Chen all the time." Ran said as Yukari remember her familiar always getting a nose bleed whenever around the young Nekomata Shikigami.

"What was it?" Yukari asked.

"My built up stress and sexual frustration plus my motherly instinct toward Chen. It was slowly turning into something twisted." Ran said with a lot of shame in her voice.

"These things happen." Koakuma said.

"If everyone will proceed into the dining hall. The other maids made dinner while you were gone." Sakuya said. "Oh and how long will Mark-sama be out?"

"I was about to give him the wake-up injection. He will be rather hungry since he just had the equivalent of a two week long coma." The doctor said injecting Mark with a green serum. Mark's eyes opened to see Kurama and Ran.

"Mebuki and Tsume both owe me a thousand ryo." Mark muttered.

"What for?" both Sakura and Kiba said at once.

"We all met Kurama using that same technique and I told them I knew a Kyuubi as well and that she'd probably hook up with him." Mark chuckled. "Let me see...Jiraiya owes me the free copies of his newest work for life and Tsunade owes me access to the Senju's Hidden Library. Totally cashing in."

"Newest work?" Sakuya asked before Mark brought out a familiar orange book.

"You try being a pirate without some cheap smut to keep you occupied." Mark deadpanned. Yukari took the book from Mark's hands and began to read.

"I wonder how he knew women can bend that way?" Yukari asked not the least bit disturbed by the book. Remilia looked over her shoulder.

"It's cheap smut all right but the writing style has merit." The head of the mansion said. "Mind if I borrow this?" Mark nodded not really caring.

"Still what is this power Rage Awaken?" Naruto asked.

"You want to explain that one Scythe of Scarlet?" Ran asked.

"Yeah I got this." Mark said. "As the name implies you allow your rage to take you. Normally when this is done by a Jinchuuriki they become mindless and feral entering Zero-Tails Mode." Mark said using magic and his blood to draw picture of an out of control Naruto. "But if your rage is focused on a target or a goal, and I mean absolutely focused, The power instead adapts itself to suit your build, personality, and type of rage. Kushina's rage was cold and calculating so she became intensely fast and agile and gained the power of summoning crimson ice. Your rage Naruto appeared to be about devouring the very essence of those it is directed towards as well as over powering them."

"So can only Jinchuuriki use this power?" Meiling asked knowing Mark would not know so much unless he had plans for it.

"No." Kurama said. "This is a state of mind that some schools of monks incorporate into their training, some barbarians do as well but they usually require a totem as a focus, and lastly the crazed man in black there has been working on a way to unlock his."

"All of my theories have met with failure but after seeing Naruto's...may have an idea." Mark said shamelessly.

"My container is not a lab rat!" Kurama growled.

"You're right he's a lab fox." Mark said with a laugh before going serious. "I do not work on live subjects. The idea always sickened me...doubly so after meeting that psychopath Orochimaru." Mark spat the name out like it was poison. "Now triplely so after meeting that freak with the glasses!"

"I always thought you were more...evil." Ran said surprised by Mark's behavior.

"The devil is not black so much as he is painted." Mark said cryptically. "Any one of us here can be labeled evil."

"Plus there is Alice mother is the devil and she the nicest person you ever meet." Patchouli said as she remembers Shinki.

"That is another girl you talk about with a blush on your face." Kiba commented.

"Quiet you!" Patchouli shouted.

"Wait...You mean the doll girl?" Mark asked causing Patchouli to nod. "Not a bad pick. I respect her."

"Wait...you respect a doll?" Kiba asked.

"No Inu-baka. Mark-sama respects a magician skilled at creating dolls for her magic. It's a form of magic even he cannot replicate." Shadow Rain said.

"Correct. That kind of magic requires dedication to the craft." Mark said.

"So you're okay with me being...a lesbian?" Patchouli asked. Mark hugged her smiling.

"I'm your brother. I don't care who you love so long as they love you back and make you happy." Mark said as Patchouli cried into his chest, happy to hear him say that. She was always nervous about disappointing him since she valued her brother's opinions.

"Still about this Rage Awaken thing and the devouring aspect." Naruto said.

"I can explain based on my observations but first I have a question, Naruto-nii. Did you feel like your burns from the melted hammers were healing faster than normal?" Flandre asked.

"I assumed that was Kurama." Naruto said.

"Not me, kit. That was your rage." Kurama said. "You devoured the power from that...thing...and in turn transformed it into life force that was used to heal you."

"Based on that you're Rage Awakened devours the spiritual power of your victims allowing you to heal faster and fight for longer." Mark theorized.

"So wait I can devour chakra or souls?" Naruto asked.

"Or magic but yes. In a nut shell that is correct." Mark said like it was a simple thing.

"When are you Hinata and Sanae going to have sex?" Okuu/Hinata innocent asked the blonde hair container. Naruto and Sanae blushed up a storm as all of the youkai began to laugh.

"Dammit Okuu I missed you!" Mark said between bouts of laughing. "I think the only person I missed more than you is Suika!"

"Oh you mean the drunken loli girl?" Okuu/Hinata asked as she started recalling a memory. Ever since the bond with Hinata her memories have improve a lot.

"I remember seeing a bar at the village that says Suika Bar." Okuu/Hinata commented offhandedly.

"Wait...she's there..." Mark said before smiling. "Hell yeah my drinking buddy is in Konoha! Best day ever!"

"So who's this Suika chick?" Kakashi asked Shadow Rain.

"One of the four Devas of the Mountain. She's an oni that looks like a little girl but could drink everyone in your village under the table." The fairy replied.

"I remember her. She's nice but kinda funny." Daiyousei said.

"Wait a second I just remember something since we have been getting way off topic. But anyway Kakashi what in the world that freak mean he your uncle?" Kurenai asked as she then took notice of something very odd about Kakashi sole remaining eye. They were glowing green.

"First of all that's the Gensokyo effect it always happens. But anyway Kakashi if your name is right why your eye is glowing green and your aura change funny." Yukari said.

"Now that I focus on it yeah...your aura feels less human than it did when we first found you. Feels...dark? No...sinister? I think that could work...so yeah it feels sinister." Meiling said

"What you mean by that?" Kakashi said in confusion as he then heard something.

'Kakashi where are you my son?" a women voice called out that only Kakashi can hear.

"What was that?" Kakashi asked looking around."

"Dude you okay Kakashi-sensei?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah what was what?" Naruto asked confused

"I just heard a women voice calling my name. It sounded so similar to my mother except I know she is dead." Kakashi said.

"Hearing the dead...is Yuyuko here?" Yukari asked.

"Doubt she would sound like the scarecrow's mother." Remilia said. "Still that may not be a good sign. Maybe the attack cracked his psyche?"

"No I think I'm still sane." Kakashi said rubbing his arm. Naruto saw this and felt like he should know something important about the spot he was rubbing.

"Wait wasn't there a syringe in your arm earlier?" Naruto exclaim in realization.

"Yeah...there...was..." Kakashi said as realization dawned on everyone present.

"Komachi!" Mark called as the Shinigami appeared with scythe in hand. "Anything dead nearby?"

"Actually no one at all." Komachi said oddly.

"Hmmm...then either the drug was a hallucinogen which seems very unlikely or...we are dealing with something even a Shinigami can't sense." Sakuya said as her eyes narrowed.

"What is Hojo?" Kakashi said as everyone looked at him odd.

"Who?" Naruto asked a bit confuse.

"That the name of the guy who called himself my uncle." Kakashi simply said.

"He kept going on about my mother. Saying weird and outlandish things." Kakashi said.

"I don't like where this is going." Flandre said.

"But one thing he keep saying that every single planet is alive. He even introduced some kind of weird concept of a parasite that preys on planets." Kakashi said as he started to feel sick as everyone can see it on his face. His face looked like it was in pain.

"What wrong?" Naruto asked Kakashi as everyone sees Kakashi quickly remove his hi-ate that was covering his other eye as everyone was shock to see that it hold a Sharingan in his other eye. Then people took notice the eye was moving forward like something was pushing it way. Soon the Sharingan Eye was sent flying right out of Kakashi eye socket as he felt an incredible amount of pain.

"What in the world is happening?" Sanae said in clear disgust as everyone a new eye starting to grow right into the empty eye socket.

Mark was analyzing Kakashi the entire time. "I think...he's not fully human. Never was just...had dormant non-human DNA."

"Hmmm...interesting." Mark muttered as the others were disgusted.

"How can you not be disgusted." Kakashi asked.

"Insanity." Mark answered. "Still my theory is all but confirmed...you aren't fully human."

"Hell it not demon or youkai. Definitely not a celestial or god. Whatever it is it completely unknown and alien actually just a huge sense of wrongness." Mark simply said.

"Fascinating!" Mark said with a smile but that soon disappeared. "Still this Hojo guy...he says he's your uncle and injects with something to awaken what was dormant...I don't like this one bit."

"What should we do?" Okuu/Hinata asked.

"Everyone get aboard the Dark Valkyrie. Komachi get everyone ready to make sail, we're heading for Konoha!" Mark ordered.

"Aye-aye Captain!" Komachi said flying up to the main deck and began to bark out orders.

"What about the mansion?" Naruto asked as he saw Sakuya pulling a cart full of bags from the mansion before it disappeared into a giant rune in the ground.

"Naruto...I'm a god killing dark mage...I think teleporting a mansion is something that should come to mind." Mark deadpanned as the rune appeared on the back of his right glove.

"The Dark Valkyrie is ready to set sail, Captain." Komachi reported as the ship took to the sky. Mark looked at the passengers and pointed to Flandre.

"Want to give the order?" Mark asked his adoptive daughter who nodded fervently before perching herself on his shoulders.

"Bring me the horizon as fast you can!" Flandre yelled out to the crew who immediately set full sail for Konoha. Back at the abandon lake front the discard Sharingan eye was lying there on the dirt world. Soon the eye disappeared into thin air.

Xxxxx

While this event was going on for Squadron Raven Fang another event was happening in a different country.

It was snowing as usually in Iron Country as several Samurai unit patrol around the country. Two years ago another mountain has appeared right next to Three Wolf Mountain. Which bring with it a bunch of inhabitant known as the Tengu, Wolf Tengu and Kappas. The Samurai and the being from the so called Youkai Mountain made a joint pact as all of them are now patrolling around Iron Country. A lone white wolf Tengu was patrolling around. She had white wolf ears and a white wolf tail as well. She wears a white, long-sleeved shirt, and a large black skirt with red flame-like designs reaching up from the bottom of the skirt, and that it has a white layer below her skirt. She has short light silver hair and wears a red Tokin. She holds a large scimitar-like sword and a white, round shield with a red maple leaf print on it. Her sleeves were detached. She also had long white hair and red eyes. She had D-cup size breast. This was Momiji Inubashiri a White Wolf Tengu as she used to patrol around Youkai Mountain. But now all of the White Wolf Tengu and Crow Tengu are now patrolling around this new land known as Iron Country.

"I have to deliver this order to Ronin Warrior Task Forces." Momiji said as looked around with her superior eye sight as she kept on looking for the Task Force until she spotted one of the outposts that were built by the Kappa. She sees fighting over that as she can tell Ronin Warrior Task Force is dealing with another bandit attacks. Momiji started running toward that direction. Twenty minute later she came across the outpost as she sees a bunch of armored samurai wearing Ronin Warrior Task Force Emblem dealing with the bandits. But that wasn't important she was looking for their leader.

"Oh there you Nanashi." Momiji said as she see a person with dark hair wearing some kind of odd red armor that look like more armor piece can be add on to it was helping a female Kappa getting a piece of debris off herself. He manage to free the kappa girl as she straighten out her outfit and made sure her hat and backpack was on as she went back to the outpost.

"Oh hello Momiji what you doing here?" Nanashi said as Momiji always wonder how Nanashi can fight while blind it amazed her.

"I came here to deliver order that Lord Tenma told which he received from your leader. We have to find the Cho-Jounin that wandering around here and get her to host this so called Chunin Exam." Momiji said with a light blush on her cheeks.

The Zatoichi shrugged before saying, "Okay, so who we looking for?"

"I believe the Konoha Cho-Jounin that recently arrived around here. I know it not Suna Cho-Jounin known as Temari." Momiji said as her patrol did came upon that one except she only around because she practicing how to survive in a snow environment.

"Is there any information readily available, or are is it all back at HQ?" He asked with a hint at annoyance with the lack of details he had been given.

"Well Aya did manage to get the Konoha Cho-Jounin name and what she normally does. Her name is Anko and she normally hosts Chunin Exam and was a former Torture Expert." Momiji said as she pulls out an info sheet that Aya provided to her.

Nanashi stood there blank faced for five seconds before falling on his ass laughing.

After he managed to compose himself he explained, "I know exactly where to find her; MEN, WE'RE HEADING TO THE CAVE HIDEOUT OF THREE WOLF MOUNTAIN!" The men all had smiles on their faces as they prepared for their departure, they knew how much the captain loved fighting the Devil in Black.

"Why are we going back to your headquarters and I thought there were no caves at Three-Wolf Mountains?" Momiji asked honestly confuse since she did took a tour around Three-Wolf Mountain but the Samurai over there never told them were actually caves.

"This cave happens to be private property belonging to a good friend of mine called Ryusuke Kenta," explained Nanashi. "Where ever Kenta is, Anko will be right there by his side."

"Not to mention the place is impossible to find unless you've been there before," added Nanashi's 1st Lieutenant.

"That is true Ryu. How did your health holding up anyway when using that purple armor." Nanashi asked a bit concern for his 1st Lieutenant.

"It alright but it Kurenji I worried about." Ryu commented as they looked at their Green Armored companion as Momiji took notice he was inhumane tall human that 11ft tall. He had orange hair and his right eye was a sickly green while his left had an eye patch over it as red blood was coming from it.

"It that eye of your wife again is it." Nanashi asked concern. He remembered Kurenji's wife was a Hyuga. Except something really bad happen to her to the point only her Byakugan eye remained.

"Is Kasumi talking to you again?" a female wearing blue armor asked.

"Yes Ami lately she been saying odd thing like something is causing spirits to disappear." Kurenji replied.

"Those spirits must be passing on them." a man wearing orange armor said.

"No Ganju it not like that at all. She just saying they plain disappeared and she can't even get back to the afterlife anymore." Kurenji said.

"Maybe it because your wife murder not been avenge yet. She did die a very unnatural death that she doesn't even know if what she told you is correct. So don't worry about it since we have order to carry out." Nanashi said as everyone started walking heading toward the direction of Three Wolf Mountain. But not in a direct manner since they were going off the beaten path so to say.

Soon they came across a cave as they see fire pit out front. They see a person skinning one of Iron Country most dangerous wildlife. The Cannibal Hare. Some people would laugh at the fact the most dangerous predator in Iron Country was a rabbit. Except if one would think how hard it is to raise vegetables in a constantly snowy environment. One can see the possibility of a rabbit turning into a deadly meat eater and also cannibals as well.

"It look like you caught a small one this time." Nanashi commented with a smile as he was hearing the person was skinning a dog size bunny.

"Yeah but I always tell you. It the small one you have to watch out for since these things are vicious. I mean the Bomber Squirrels of Konohagakure are very peaceful compare to these bunnies from hell. I still surprise there is so much of them still with a name like Cannibal Hare." the person said as his back was turn.

Nanashi sniffed the air before going up to the man and sitting beside him, "Where's your girlfriend, Ryusuke?"

"Taking a bath," answered Ryusuke as he flicked his wrist, using the wind cutter technique without hand seals, "Your friends going to join us?" Nanashi just waved his hand, signaling the others to join them.

"The construction at Three Wolf Mountain is not keeping you two up at night is it?" Nanashi asked.

"Nope none at all. But I did have a strange event that happen to me today. Oh it coming right on time." Ryusuke commented as everyone see a huge flying beetle like bug slowly coming toward the camp site as it had a basket of sweet potato in it claws. It soon drop off the basket and took off flying.

"Isn't that one of the Harvester Beetle?" Ryu asked with a slight cough in voice.

"Yeah I don't know what happening but there rumors of someone domesticating those beetles and using them to deliver sweet potato or potatoes. I even heard odd rumor of twin sisters wandering around the woods carrying baskets full of sweet potatoes. Hell I even found a pile of dead leave that were used to cook some of these Sweet Potatoes at different parts of the land. Oddest thing ever since I thinking someone setting up rescue point for anyone lost." Ryusuke commented as soon coming out of the wearing a skirt, jacket and a fishnet shirt was a woman with long purple hair and D-cup size breast.

"Oh Anko you out of the shower." Kenta said to his girlfriend who just looked at him.

"I'm surprised you didn't join me, Ryusuke-kun," She said with a pout before sitting in his lap.

Ryusuke shook his head saying, "Somebody had to cook dinner, besides," He wrapped his arms around her and pecked her cheek, "you're going to end up joining me when I take a shower anyways."

Anko shrugged her shoulders and said, "True, so who are these people you brought with you, Nanashi?"

"Eh are you the Cho-Jounin known as Anko. Who also the Dragon Snake Sage of Konohagakure and also the Chunin Exam Starter. Also former Mistress of Torture. Plus the Queen of Limbo Dancing" Momiji asked as Anko simply looked at her in shock.

"Whoa I didn't know someone manage to keep of record of me that easily. Including the Limbo Dancing part." Anko sheepish said as she was proud of her achievement that for sure. She was no longer in his shadow.

"Anyway what does one of those Tengu want with me. If it about teaching those Kappa the art of self-defense. I had a very good reason to teach all those girls that." Anko quickly said as she remember giving a whole lot of those Kappa Girls self-defense lesson and how to spot a rapist.

"No it not about that. But the Land of Iron Country what to ask you to host a Chunin Exam in this country." Momiji explained.

"Why would a neutral country what me to host a Chunin Exam? A Samurai Country as well." Anko asked in complete shock at what she just heard since none of the neutral countries would host the Chunin Exam.

"Well from the order I receive this mainly because of our neutral state that we host a Chunin Exam. Also this would give every single country an even advantage unlike the last Chunin exam that was held in Kiri." Momiji said as Anko flinch at that one as Kiri was a middle of a civil war still and they requested to host a Chunin Exam. But the Mizukage over there secretly had a bunch of people killed from rival nation while in Chunin Exam. This lead to canceling the Chunin exam and failing the various Kiri teams.

"Hn, it's about fucking time if you ask me," droned Kenta.

Anko sighed in acceptance, "You've gotta point Ryusuke-kun, I don't see how something like the Kiri incident didn't happen sooner."

Ryusuke clinched his fists, the leather gloves groaning from the pressure, "It happens all the time, the other Kage are more discreet about it by waiting until the second exam, that's all."

Anko narrowed her eyes, aside from herself Nanashi is the only person present who recognizes Ryusuke's tell, "Danzo used you to do that kinda thing, didn't he," asked Anko.

Ryusuke nodded before flicking his wrist again, cutting another portion of the Cannibal Hare.

Anko immediately deflated and said, "I'm not surprised."

"But you wanna be," Nanashi added.

Anko rested her head on her lovers shoulder and mumbled, "Yeah."

"We also be on the look for anyone that try to put this event into their favor or to their advantage. As we will increase security during these event and also make sure that only genin and there sensei will be the one that coming to the event. That why Lord Tenma personal order what to ask Kenta if he can provide a simple information of anyone that would try to violate the neutral stance of Iron Country." Momiji said as she was looking at Kenta.

Ryusuke closed eyes before saying, "Sensei is a given, and I wouldn't put it past the Raikage to use this to try and acquire some of the secrets of Land of Iron's sword techniques either, then there's the Akatsuki, though the only reason I know they're a threat is because Anko and I turned them down after they tried to recruit us."

"Wouldn't take no for an answer until they say Ryusuke in Devil in Black on them," added Anko.

Nanashi winced at the thought of fighting Ryusuke when he was in that state, he'd seen it enough times to know that Ryusuke didn't recognize friend from foe in that berserker state.

"Well Lord Tenma is then authorizing that you can get the help of the Kappa to build and doing anything you what." Momiji said as Anko looked very eager at that.

"You what to put that sport in do you. The one that the Mizukage sabotage in order to do his event." Kenta said as he looked his girlfriend as he believe that kind of new sport Anko was thinking can also use as training to learn how to breath underwater.

"Yes I do and this time I will actually have people to help me out carry out my ideas." Anko said as finally going to see her dream come true. Plus it better for this sport to be discover in a neutral country instead of Kirigakure. She realized with the civil war state of the time and how twisted that Mizukage was she should have realized someone like him would have sabotage such an event. Instead he put that twisted blood sport which involve sharks which gave his own country a huge advantage since Kenta found out the Sharks are actually tamed by people in Kiri.

"What is this idea of yours?" Nanashi asked.

"Blitzball." Anko said.

"But I'm going to ban Kirigakure from the tournament and I already know about the New Mizukage and going to bring her over her and tell it to her face the reason why they are ban." Anko said.

"But in their place I going to invite two of the foreign powers to participate in this tournament." Anko said.

"What you have in mind?" Nanashi asked as he know they will be sending that Tengu Aya to deliver those message since she is the fastest being alive.

"Avalon and Frontier" Anko simply said.

"But anyway do you think I be able to pull this tournament off honey and you promise to keep make sure no one doesn't ruin this tournament?" Anko asked her boyfriend.

"the first time was a case of the wrong place at the wrong time," stated Ryusuke, "This time we have the best place to do this, and I'll make sure that any potential saboteurs are handled with extreme prejudiced." His eyes hardened as he flicked his wrist harder than usual, cutting a boulder in half.

"Thank you honey that warm my heart. Plus this also shows a Chunin Exam can be more than just a substitute for war. It should really be treated as an event not a substitute. Because at this new tournament bonds will truly be form instead of underhand tactics which ironic end up breeding more war and aggression. The First Hokage wish was to never put young one in war and I think a substitute war is like shitting all over what he build for. He made these village systems so one day everyone can someday be at peace. I mean Shinobi will never be out of the job still even with no war since there always criminals to deal with." Anko sagely said as it show what she learn from her sage training.

"And I not going to let anyone try to introduce war in an event like this. It is the truth that underhanded tactics did turn a simple event into just a war in which the younger generation fight in." Nanashi said as he did visit Chunin Exam when it was hosted by Kumo. Everything about that event was a Lie.

"May those who try to introduce war to this event find peace in the next life, for they shall know suffering like no other while they are still in this one," added Momiji.

"Well tell me where I can find all those Kappa Girls. I know they built a village somewhere." Anko asked as after she eat her Kenta cooking. She going to go look for those Kappa to get construction under the way.

"No need to rush Anko, or you'll deprive me of one of my favorite sights," chided Ryusuke.

"Well you can tell me after all of us eat then." Anko said.

Ryusuke looked at the caves entrance and noticed it was getting dark out, "It's getting close to sundown, you're all welcome to join us for dinner, and we can leave in the morning." He flicked his wrist several times, cutting the Cannibal Hare into multiple portions.

Anko threw a few extra-long senbon needles into the fire pit, where the meat was then skewered upon them, "Feel free to help yourselves once it's done cooking."

Ryusuke smirked as he stood up saying, "I'm going to go take my shower now."

Anko licked her lips in anticipation and said, "And I'm going to join him."

Later that night, when everyone else was sleeping, Nanashi went to Momiji's bedside and tapped her shoulder.

After rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she noticed him sitting there, "Oh, is there something you wanted Nanashi?"

"What you said about anyone foolish enough to try and ruin the Chunin Exam's finding peace in the next life, does that apply to everyone you've ever crossed swords with?"

Momiji studied Nanashi's features, trying to find the meaning behind his words. When she couldn't find one, she wasn't sure how to answer, she decided to go with the truth." Sadly it is. I normally give them a chance to turn back. Everyone deserves to experience peace."

Nanashi smiled and said, "You have a good heart Momiji, my real name is Jerid Marr, and I'm allowing you to call me by it."

Momiji's eyes widened before she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, "Thank you for this great honor Jerid, I won't betray your trust."

End of Chapter

Omake

Koishi's Misadventures #4: Killer Bee

Killer Bee was walking through Kumo busting out his raps. His students Karui, Omoi and Samui were walking with him and were slightly embarrassed by the man's rapping. Karui then spotted someone wondering the streets. It was a blonde haired girl in a colorful but slightly dirty kimono. Their sensei saw her and walked over.

"Well hello little miss, you appear to be amiss. What is your distress that is causing your stress?" (UO: I can't rap never tried never will)

Koishi looked at the large man scared out of her wits.

Bee asked again. "What is wrong young one. We are a ninja team and we will be happy to help." As soon as he spoke he gasped. "Oh no, it seems that my lyrical skill has disappeared. I must find a way to fix this!" Bee said in a proper tone.

Omoi was shocked. "Oh no! Bee-sensei can't rap anymore. What if the other nations attack us because our strongest soldier besides the Raikage can't rap."

Karui growled and bonked Omoi on the head. "Shut up Omoi! This is a good thing." And it descended into arguments from there.

Samui sighed and looked at the innocent looking girl. Something about her was making her uneasy but she dismissed it as an afterthought.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well as you can see this is my longest chapter yet and yes it is that Hojo if all of you thinking about it. But really this is the longest chapter ever. Also yes Ran and Kurama did do the nasty while inside of Naruto mind. You can now say Naruto has a dirty mind now.

UnitedOsprey1991 Author Note: Hello again. Just being the beta reader again this time hopefully in the next few chapters I get to input more. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and the omake. Please review this and all of Kage's stories. Also be sure to check out my stories as well. They are a bit longer than Kage's actually the chapters are about this chapter's size so it might be long. But they are worth it I promise.

Thank you very much for beta reading this chapter UnitedOsprey1991. Also thank you Sleepless Demon, Giratina Zero and J. Hellscythe for helping me out write these scenes. All three of you are my best friend and major help.


	7. Chapter 7: Preparation

******Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that is own by its creator. I also don't own Touhou that is own by their creator ZUN. Final Fantasy Series and Bravely Default is own by Square Enix. Mark Frey Knowledge, Kaien Kurayami, Shadow Rain, Soren and his party is own by Giratina Zero. Jackie Ikari is own by Sleepless Demon. Don't own Street Fighters movies and Monster Hunter that is own by Capcom. Nanashi and Kenta Ryusuke are own by J. Hellscythe. Ankiseth is own by Kaos and Magus.**

This is Alternate Universe crossover story

Summary: The Kyuubi attack tore open a rift bringing two goddesses from another world. Tasked with raising Naruto can they prepare him for possible end of the universe? (Pairing SanNaruHina, Sequel of TUAOA: Naruto: Terror of the Einst).

Warning: Extreme Blood and Gore.

TUAOA: End of Space and Time

Chapter 7: Preparation

The Dark Valkyrie sailed along the skies for a short time in silence. Kakashi was put into a drug induced sleep since he was still in pain but the young female doctor wasn't able to salvage the Sharingan eye since she forgot about it back at the lake front.

"A song might be nice right about now." Mark muttered drumming a beat on the wheel subconsciously.

As Mark drums the beat Flandre recognizes it and starts to hum along for a bit before she gets to the part where the words start. "Ever on and on I continue circling with nothing but my hate with a carousel of agony til slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing and suddenly I see that I can't break free."

Remilia smirked as she took over. "I'm slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity with nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony to tell me who I am who I was uncertainty enveloping my mind and I can't break til I can't break free. And-"

"Maybe it's a dream maybe nothing else is real but it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel." Sakuya continued without a beat. "So I'm tired of all the pain all the misery inside and I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night."

The next person to continue the song surprised everyone. "You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go but I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know. If I make another move there'll be no more turning back because everything will change and it all will fade to black." Sanae sang from the bow surprising herself.

Mark chuckled before he started to sing. "Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night? Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light? Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go? I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?" He nodded to Komachi who immediately followed up on the song.

"Can I take another step? I've done everything I can. All the people that I see I will never understand. If I find a way to change, if I step into the light, then I'll never be the same and it all will fade to white." As the Shinigami ended her part of the song Mark's drumming on the wheel became more audible.

"What song is this and how does Sanae know it?" Kiba asked Koakuma.

"It's Bad Apple. All members of the Gensokyo know it." The familiar said leaning against the Inuzuka .

When the singing continued it was Flandre, Remilia, Sakuya, and Sanae repeating their parts before Patchouli sang. "If I make another move, if I take another step, then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left. If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night, will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?"

Hinata, who had taken control of her body, took a deep breath. "Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am? I've forgotten how too see; I've forgotten if I can. If I opened up my eyes there's be no more going back 'cause I'd throw it all away and it all would fade to black." Mark's drumming dies down as Hinata finished the song.

"Missed that song." He said.

Mark looked out to his crew before looking at a map he had next to him.

"Alright lads! You are dismissed for the night. Tomorrow at dawn we will be in Konohagakure and I want all of you ready to bring the ship in." Mark called out before leaving the wheel with Komachi at his heels.

"The legendary God Slayer and Scythe of Scarlet a black hearted pirate." Remilia joked. "You have quite the resume. One that makes a deadly girl like me purr."

"Now now, Remi-chan, not in front of the children." Mark said. "Besides Naruto is traumatized enough knowing he has two Kyuubi going at it in his mind."

"I will thank you not to remind me!" Naruto yelled

"I think they going at it right now as well!" Naruto said as his eye was twitching right now. One can say ignorance was a blessing until you know something about some events. This was a case.

"Good news is I was able to send a message to Ran...she will stay out of your head for most of the time since she feels a little sorry for traumatizing you." Yukari said. She did feel sorry for the blonde. Not only was he ostracized in his home village but now he found out that the being that is responsible is sleeping with his girlfriend inside his head.

"I guess that's good news. Hopefully I'm not forced to watch when I go to sleep." Naruto muttered.

"I remember Satori-mama was funding the village by performing various therapy sessions for Shinobi. She said something along the lines of why in the world, this village didn't have a mental hospital. So she kind of talk the Hokage into building a mental hospital. Surprisingly, Sasuke became the first patient after the little incident involving his fangirls." Hinata simply said

"Fangirls." Mark said shivering. "I know the pain. Had quite a few after the Aztec Massacre a hundred and twenty years ago."

"Say what?" Chouji asked really confused.

"I remember that. You saw the Aztec Gods about to kill a girl that had not consented to being sacrificed and then went on a three day killing spree killing them all." Yukari said. "I also remember you running through the Gensokyo in a panic multiple times."

"I repeat...fangirls." Mark muttered.

"Actually the only nice guy of the Aztec God was that winged snake which surprising is the only Aztec God not interested in human sacrifice. It did told me it gave me a blessing for getting rid of the others and stopping human sacrifice." Mark said since he was confuse what that blessing was.

"Probably best not to dwell." Patchouli said. "Quetzalcoatl is a good person so whatever blessing he gave you is definitely good." She walked over and stood by her brother's side. She didn't want to admit but her favorite place was in Mark's shadow since she knew that he was always going to be there for her if she was at his side.

"Any other religions you nearly wiped off the face of the planet?" Shikamaru asked thinking there was no way Mark had fought and killed gods. Mark adopted a thinking pose.

"Let's see...had that feud with the Japanese gods but that was a misunderstanding...never fought the Egyptians...the Norse ones are okay in my book...oh yeah ever hear the story of Asura? He had help." Mark said remembering how he had helped the being of rage take out the Father God of his religion to help save his daughter.

"Plus there was something interesting about Faith for God and Goddess. The type of faith matters. Faith is more of the God and Goddess helping the people providing faith. But what those other Aztec Gods did it was more along the line of despair and fear. Now faith one can say reason why Quetzalcoatl seems more sane then the others. Actually a whole lot of the gods I fought were insane and were really not even helping there people anymore." Mark said as he start to realized those gods were harming and weakening themselves more then they think were.

"So what are you the celestial clean-up crew?" Kiba joked.

"No...not like I go out of my way to fight gods and celestials...they seem to find me. I mean I will just be walking down a normal street and boom there's some sort of blood god or dark religious figure. Still now there are stories about me circling the world. I once heard one saying that I devour the hearts of those I kill for their powers. I don't do that." Mark said fuming as he sat down. Remilia sat in his lap and cuddled with him as Yukari sat at his side and leaned on him.

"You're like a bona fide Boogeyman, Mark-san." Sakura said trying to get closer to Meiling who seemed to lie away from her. Meiling knew that she was going to have to relent sooner or later but she hardly knew the pinkette.

"Oh hello there everyone. My name is Ankiseth" a male voice introduce itself as everyone took notice there was man wearing white business suit with a white jacket as he had a white fedora hat on his head. He had a smile on his face which gave everyone on detect an odd vibe. Yukari felt oddly afraid of him, Mark as well.

"Why...oh why...do I have a feeling that you are a bane of my sanity in some way shape or form?" Mark asked the man as if he knew him.

"Magic!" Ankiseth said causing Mark to sweatdrop. "You need to stay calm God Slayer."

"Was this guy always on this ship?" Naruto asked a bit concern as he didn't remember seeing that guy anywhere.

"Oh don't worry about little old me." Ankiseth said with that smile on his face as everyone felt oddly creepy out by him. While Mark was for some odd reason fearing for his sanity and his mental life.

"Why do I have a dread fear of over active love goddess's and clingy maid outfit wearing moon goddess's?" Mark muttered to himself but the man in white heard making his smile wider. "Any way what the hell are you doing on my ship?"

"Just what to see one of the heroes groups of this story. Is that wrong for me to do?" Ankiseth cheerfully as this still creep everyone out.

"One of...this story..." Patchouli asked before realization dawned on her.

"You are an ancient One." Patchouli said in shock because if this is the actually Ancient One. He been around even the creation of multiple universes. He be the first being created.

"Wow...nice to see someone from Mark's family has some brains." Ankiseth said causing Mark to growl. "Kidding. You are my best friend after all. Kinda have to razz you a little. Any good guess but I prefer Ankiseth."

"So then Seth why are you here?" Mark asked with his eye twitching wonder how he was friends with this guy.

"Already told you. Just what to see one of the Heroes group story and how it progressing. But I could suggest if there is an upcoming event. I suggest both Yukari and Marky Boy to stay in Konohagakure." Ankiseth cheerfully said.

"I am not a...I see what you did there...nice try." Mark said stopping himself from getting trolled. "Still if you are my best friend...I'll heed your advice." Ankiseth was honestly surprised.

"You fight less than you with the loli dominant harem." Ankiseth said. Mark filed that comment away for further inquiry. "Still best that you and Yukari stay behind, Yuka will be there."

"The Gensokyo's Three God Youkai in one place?" Ran asked walking out of Naruto's shadow. "This must be important."

"God Youkai?" Shino asked slightly confused.

"Yakumo Yukari, Youkai of Boundaries. Kazama Yuka, Flower Master of the Four Seasons. Mark Frey Knowledge, God Slayer. They are the three most powerful youkai within the Gensokyo to the point that they are considered to be the Gensokyo's gods." Remilia said snuggling closer to Mark.

"You kind of forgot Shinki and the little Yama. Even though both of them governed their own world. They are also considered the strongest as well even though they not Youkai." Yukari replied.

"The title only pertains to the three top youkai hence why you're called the Three Youkai Gods." Shadow Rain said walking past Ankiseth.

"Wish people would stop making a big deal about me." Mark muttered sadly. "All I really want is a nice quiet life with my family and loved ones."

"All you Marks want a peaceful life...you are given powers most people dream of and you want it to go to waste...why?" Ankiseth asked.

"Power is meant to protect...if I have a peaceful life and my family and loved ones are cared for...then I can be happy without my power." Mark said. Everyone who had just met Mark was surprised. His power was a force to be reckoned with capable of killing beings with higher stations than him...and he didn't want it but wanted peace instead.

"Also Naruto stay strong since your stories are also interesting that for sure." Ankiseth said

"Is there anything else we should know?" Ran asked as Ankiseth just smiled.

"Nope it not good to learn some much about a story ending so quickly when you start reading. It sometimes spoil and ruin it for you." Ankiseth said in a way that Patchouli realized it was crypt message in a way.

"You gods and your cryptic messages." Mammon's voice echoed over the deck.

"Oh Mammon-chan...don't worry...you'll find your happiness...in twenty years with the rebirth of a particular vampire lord courtesy of a cute couple." Ankiseth said cryptically. Patchouli looked towards Mark and Remilia and chuckled.

"Technically the message to me what it say is. It not always good to know to much or prepare to much." Patchouli said.

"Say what now?" Mark said in question.

"Also got one thing for Squadron Raven Fang. I hope all of you start training on how to hold your breath underwater." Ankiseth simply said he then turn to Sanae.

"Also Sanae always keep your miracle up and be on the look out for strange boy. A Living Goddess with your kind of power is the most rarest being ever." Ankiseth said to the girl.

"So many cryptic hints...he must be old." Kiba grumbled

"Well I've said enough...have fun!" Ankiseth said walking of the ship and proceeding to walk on the air.

"I hate him." Flandre said with a smile as Ankiseth left.

"Let's not dwell on him. Let's head to bed."

"I'm sleeping in Mark's bed!" Remilia and Yukari said.

"Wish I could be that bold." Hinata and Sanae said to themselves.

Xxxxx

The next morning the whole crew woke up and prepared to land in Konohagakure. Upon approaching the Chakra barrier Mark used his knowledge to input the correct signs to allow the ship to pass.

"Captain permission to speak freely?" Komachi requested

.

"Always granted." Mark said.

"The humans are going to be scared shitless aren't they?" Komachi asked. Her only answer was a giant insane smile on the pirate captain's face.

It was a calm morning in Konohagakure. The streets were already filled with villagers. Two notable ones was Inuzuka Tsume who was whistling as she walked alongside her old teammate Haruno Mebuki.

"Feels empty without the kids." Mebuki said with a yawn. "Kinda wish I was single again so I could stir up some trouble."

"Yeah right. If you were single you'd high tail it south to find that crazy pirate." Tsume chided her friend who blushed. Mebuki loved her husband she could never forget her first love. The two laughed before the whole street stopped as a dread chill filled the air. There was a hug pirate ship that was sailing over head as it was heading in the direction of the Moriya Shrine lakefront. People normally visit over there to pay respect to little shrine which sometimes get watch by a ANBU.

As the ship landed in the lake a large mansion appeared from a bright red light. While everyone was panicking from the dark feeling the ship gave off Mebuki and Tsume ran towards it with wide smiles.

In his office Sarutobi Hiruzen also smiled. "Sixteen years...he's going to want his back pay." The Sandaime Hokage chuckled.

Various villagers gathered at the ship as it dropped its gang plank. The first two off was Naruto and Hinata. This immediately caused glares and names until the air became thick with malice. The villagers looked towards the top of the gang plank as Mark walked down sporting another addition to his outfit. A crimson Konoha symbol as a belt buckle on one of his belts.

"Mark-san please reign in your power. You're scaring the stupid ass civilians." Tsume called out

"I actually though what Suwako girl did to half of those civilian. I though they wouldn't be glaring anymore?" Mebuki said as a lot of civilian became panicky as they looked around for the Earth and Frog Goddess.

Mark felt the need to duck so he did what was sensible. He grabbed the foot of the flying kick heading his way.

"Kaa-san!" Sanae called out Suwako, who had tried to kick Mark.

"Oh so you're one the celestials...heh if I wasn't in two serious relationships I'd call you cute." Mark said releasing Suwako who landed on her feet.

"We just arrived and it's already so lively. Good thing I decided to wake up." Yukari said with a giggle.

"I remember you. You manage to find that lost descendant of mine and return her back to me. Plus there is actually a difference between Goddess and celestial. But anyway Mark how you like blessing I gave you." Suwako said

"What you mean by that?" Mark asked confuse.

"Remember when you found my descendant. I told you wouldn't have to worry about being on the run anymore very soon. Then you suddenly found yourself being put with the Scarlet Mansion." Suwako said.

"Wait...you were...dang...was wondering if I'd see you again." Mark mused. "Taking back previous comment. You are way cute."

"Ummmm...explanation?" Meiling asked.

"This is the woman that stopped the Gensokyo from becoming a land of blood and despair when the Hindu gods proclaimed war on me...also my first kiss."

"Yup except I really need to find Kanako a boyfriend. I starting to realized lately she actually a virgin and doesn't know how to talk to men." Suwako said a bit concern about that last part.

"Also it look like you brought another one of my descendant back to me. Plus Kanako and I adopted son as well." Suwako commented as several of the civilian start backing away from the Earth Goddess as they remember what she did to a group of them that try to open a festival called the Kyuubi Fest. Which she learn they were going to beat up her adopted son. Well let just say bad things happen. Plus this also gave Kanako idea to use force as well.

"Yeah that seems to be problem. Finding lost things for you." Mark sheepish said.

"Anyway Naruto, Sanae and Hinata did you three finally have sex?" Suwako asked.

The three blushed and shook their heads.

"How cute. They're embarrassed." Remilia said passing them. "Hey Suwako."

"So you said you have two relationships?" Suwako asked the God Slayer.

"Remilia and Yukari." Mark shrugged before some one closed his eyes and whispered into his ear.

"Guess who." Mebuki whispered.

"Hey Mebuki...should a married woman be hitting on another man?" Mark asked nonchalantly. Mebuki huffed before seeing Sakura and hugged her daughter.

"Mother meet Meiling my husband/wife." Sakura said cheerfully.

"Hmmmm. She seems strong. I approve." Mebuki said.

"I am...very glad to hear that." Meiling said defeated. She felt multiple reassuring hands and saw that the others of the mansion were behind her. While she wished she had gotten into a relationship in a more romantic way she knew she could have ended up in a worse situation.

"While sitting here talking would be nice we'd better see the Hokage." Kurenai said. The rest of the team nodded as well as the members of the mansion.

"We do need to get the paperwork filled out for us to live here...also I will request Minato's will." Mark growled.

"We already got that." Suwako said.

"Did you get the chakra key to the estate?" Mark asked

"Yes how else we been living in there all these years and we made sure Sarutobi gave us any hidden keys as well." Suwako said.

"But we did have to do a fair bit of remodel one of those years when the house got infected with some kind of nano bugs. Good thing I took notice of those things or else Sanae and Naruto would have gotten eaten alive." Suwako commented as she had use her curse gods to attack the infestation cursing and destroying half the mansion since those bugs were in thick. But it did gave Kanako a lot of ideas for remodeling.

"Good. Then I just need to see if he left me instructions using seal only I can open. Kushina said she suggested it." Mark muttered as they reached the Hokage tower. Again Mark felt an incoming attack and caught a fist aiming for his face.

"Kanako he's a friend." Suwako said

"I know that there something standing on top of his head." Kanako said as she was looking at some kind of weird bug like creature that was standing on top of Mark head before a odd dance. One can say the bug look like bad news.

"I got this." Mark said before separating himself from the group before black and silver flames engulfed him. When they dissipated the bug was ash. "Flames of Despair. A Mark Frey Knowledge classic." Mark chuckled before looking at Kanako. "How did I not know celestials could get to be so beautiful?" The God Slayer muttered to himself.

"Thank you for that comment." Kanako replied as she try to put on a strong front.

"A word of warning...keep that front up and I will do everything in my power to make you blush." Mark said remembering how Remilia had done the same.

"Let her keep it she really has a bad cause of not knowing men much that she does do strange things." Suwako said as everyone walk up to the Hokage Tower and enter.

"Then I will cure her of that. " Mark shrugged before finding the office door. "Sup Hiruzen!" Mark said walking into the office. Suddenly the ash reform on Mark head as the bug was back again as it kept on perform it little dance but much faster now.

"Damn...thing..." Mark muttered. He was being made a fool and he didn't like it.

"Wait isn't that thing a little bit bigger right now?" Naruto asked a bit confuse since when Mark first burn it. It was much smaller then now.

"Any ideas?" Mark asked.

"I sensing something bad about it. But I need to read a book about it since burning it doesn't work and I think you made it bigger by doing that." Patchouli commented.

"Best course of action is just not to pay attention to it. You didn't took notice of it before until Kanako try to punch it off of you." So most likely it not doing anything and now we know it on you. We can keep a good eye on it. But I thinking as long it dancing on your head. I don't think nothing bad going to happen." Remilia commented.

"Fine...of course this happens when I meet the beautiful celestial." Mark commented to himself as the bug got bigger.

"Eh Mark you just made it went a bit bigger somehow." Naruto replied a bit concern.

"Wait what!" Mark said in shock.

"Told you not to pay attention to it just get back to business at hand!" Patchouli shouted with enough strength that everyone back away from the girl.

"Okay I will do my best to ignore it. But I really hope it doesn't try to eat my brain." Mark muttered to himself as normally his magic could solve his problem but this was something new and alien to him.

"Anyway Mark I got your back pay." Sarutobi said.

"Sixteen years worth of SS-rank pay." Mark said with a smile as he took his pay.

"Also can I see Minato will?" Mark asked as Naruto already got his but he what to check what Minato said for him.

"Sure you can." Sarutobi said.

Mark read the will before biting his finger wiping it on a seal. "I see. Well Naruto...I'll be teaching you how to be a Chakra Fencer."

"No thank you Mark I rather have my own style of fighting. But you can give me some tips." Naruto said as he rather be his own style of fighter.

"Anyway I got received a letter from a winged person from Iron Country. It seems to be hosting the Chunin Exam since one of our Cho-Jounin Anko is hosting it there." Sarutobi said as everyone looked at him.

"Hmmmm." Mark hummed remembering Ankiseth's words. "Also I'm assuming this is for Raven Fang's senseis only yeah?"

"Actually yes it is since one the Anko seems to change the Chunin Exam a lot if what this paper say is true." Sarutobi said as he was not going to bring up any part of the letter of Anko scolding him.

"Okay then kiddos let's beat it your senseis have stuff to discuss...also I sense the familiar power of a cute little oni loli that I haven't seen in a while. Who, of age, thinks they can out drink me?" Mark challenged.

"I bet I could take you." Kanako said.

"I haven't had a good drinking contest in a while...sign me up!" Tsume howled.

"Today is the day of celebration for us Haruno so...I'm in." Mebuki giggled.

Mark followed his senses until he came to a rather large building. Mark opened the door and saw that it was an upper class bar for the shinobi. Sitting on the bar serving drinks was a girl with brown eyes and long ginger hair, tied with a chain with a blue cube on the end. She has two horns coming out, decorated with red and purple ribbons and she wore a tattered white singlet and a long purple skirt. Has chains on both wrists that are hanging on a red pyramid and a yellow sphere. And a belt on her waist. She also looked no older than ten .

"Ibuki Suika!" Mark yells pointing at the girl who looks up and stands on the bar and points back.

"Mark Frey Knowledge, my eternal drinking buddy!" Suika, one of the Four Devas of the Mountains, proclaimed.

"Who is this?" Hinata asked as both her, Sanae and Naruto followed after Mark.

"That is Ibuki Suika, an oni girl and one of the Four Devas of the Mountain...apparently she deems Mark worthy of being her drinking buddy. That's an equivalent of being a best friend since all oni are drinkers." Kanako said

Only Kanako and Suwako was with Mark since everyone else went off on their own way as Mark did heard Remilia muttering about putting herself in a important position in the village.

"Everybody else went off to do their own thing." Naruto commented as he took notice the bug was gone from Mark head but he have an odd feeling it still there.

Mark let us drink until Everyone else around us is too drunk to continue...then drink some more!"

"Suika-chan!"

"Mark-kun!"

"Suika-chan!"

"Mark-kun!"

"SUIKA-CHAN!"

"MARK-KUN!" The oni and the magician youkai hugged as a giant gourd of sake appeared behind them. Meanwhile a two people in matching green spandex shivered.

"I sense a disturbance of the Youth!" Might Gai said in fear as both of him and his mini me sped off with someone closely following behind them.

"I sense a disturbance in the Drunkenness!" Suika said separating herself from Mark.

"Youth...we have adversaries!" Mark proclaimed as a dust cloud entered the bar.

"Stop this unyouthful preaching of alcohol!" Gai proclaimed alongside his student Rock Lee.

"This got awkward really fast!" Naruto said.

"It so adorable." Sanae simply said as Naruto and Hinata looked at her as a female Eastern Hell Refugee enter into the bar as well following after the two green suited men. She just sighed she wish Eastern Paradise didn't turn into Eastern Hell with all the wars. Which force her to move to this place and somehow she got stuck with these two people keeping talking about Youth. She know it was Jounin and his sole student training together.

"I really should have just kept moving." the girl with the buns hair said.

"Dude...alcohol has done nothing wrong...youth on the other hand gets people killed because they're idiots." Mark said as he grabbed a Sake gourd and took a swig.

"That is lie!" Gai said as no one took notice of the girl taking out some steel pellets and some kind of slingshot as she was loading it. She then was applying something to the pellets.

"What about alcohol poisoning!" Lee said.

"That's not the alcohol's fault now is it?" Suika asked rhetorically. "Last I checked it's a choice to drink that much like it is a choice to be a ludicrous idiot hopped up on your pathetic youth. Besides alcohol has created far more powerful martial artists that youth."

"That is..." Gai didn't say anything as both him and Lee were hit with the iron pellet which exploded into a cloud of sleeping gas as both of them fall to the ground asleep. Everyone look at the Eastern Hell Refugee.

"No more conflict." the girl simply said.

"Fine by me." Mark said taking another swig from the gourd. "This how you drink sake, not from a bottle. So them little miss sleeping gas who are you?"

"Wait a second is that you Tenten? You far away from the mental hospital. I know you checked yourself in there and Satori-mama is helping you." Hinata said in shock as she remember her being the second patient in the mental hospital. Technically she live around there since she was refugee war orphan. Satori been helping her with her problems.

"Why is she in the mental hospital...seems pretty damn sane to me." Mark said looking at the girl. Madness was a specialty of his and didn't sense it from the girl.

"It not that. Where I came from I saw horrible things that I actually had a relapse and severely hurt a lot of people." Tenten weakly said.

"That Satori lady made me face my most traumatic memories in order to help me. She currently helping me now about weapons. That not all weapons are used to kill." Tenten said.

"What caused her to be put in mental hospital in the first place?" Naruto asked

"When she first came here, I don't know what happen but she end up attacking the Hokage and several ANBU." Hinata replied

"I sorry about that I thought he was trying to conscript me." Tenten meekly said.

"A valid fear." Mark said darkly.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. The look in Mark's eye was something he didn't like...it wasn't hatred...it was pure disgust.  
"I don't have much of a right to talk about it...you want that info talk to a former kunoichi by the name of Kazehana Rimi." Mark said.

"She's in the hospital due to PTSD." Tenten said.

"Glad she's getting help." Mark said draining two more gourds.

"Well I be going then. I have to take these two with me or else they just cause conflict." Tenten said as she grabbed Lee and Gai leg and started dragging them out of the bar.

"Have a good one." Suika chirped. "To think this village had so many interesting people. Glad I found myself here and opened a bar."

"Wonder how you persuaded them to do that since you look like a little girl." Kanako said sitting next to Mark.

"Oh...that's a secret!" Suika simply said.

"Satori-mama is helping a lot of people." Hinata said to herself. Since most of the hospital staff are Satori Hell Raven pets that treat her as some kind of leader, Satori treated her like a daughter she never had. She was beloved by all of them.

"Yeah she did help us." Naruto simply said.

"Satori has always been like that...helped me out of depression a few times. I respect her." Mark said.

"I respect her as well." Naruto said as it wasn't for her Hinata, Sanae and him wouldn't be together.

"Most people were freaked out by her in the Gensokyo." Mark reminisced. "Heck even I was afraid at first because I was so confused on the kind of person I was and heard about her power...then everything changed when I met Okuu. It's because of her I became friends with Satori."

"I never heard this." Suika said sitting on the bar again downing sake.

"I would admit Okuu is not the most smart person ever and what always confuse me why someone would give her the power of a dead Sun God. But she got one thing going for her is that she is very responsible except for when she went power craze and Reimu have to beat her" Mark remarked.

"Okuu acquiring her power is mine fault. Since I kind of saw her as bit of a birdbrain but her responsible of her task. I thought it could work. I just never figure she might go power craze and try to nuke Gensokyo. It was lucky Reimu did investigate that Hot spring incident before it became much more worst. But I was only trying to help everyone in Gensokyo." Kanako simply said with a very sad expression on her face.

Mark hugged Kanako. "Hey no sad expressions. Beautiful woman should never look sad because then people can't admire their beauty." Despite him having eight gourds of sake he was completely coherent.

"Don't be sad mommy." Naruto said as he went up and hugged Kanako who hugged him back.

"I always like it when you called me mommy." Kanako said with a smile on her face.

Mark let Kanako go. Yeah he knew her being sad was a good way to get her to open up but he couldn't bring himself to break the moment. Mark thought back to what few memories he had of his and Patchouli's mother. "I wonder...is she proud of me?"

Kanako looked at Mark when he heard him. "Who are you thinking about?"

"My own mother...seeing you and Naruto...it's been ages since the day she died and I started taking care of Patchouli. I can remember her but barely...I wonder if she'd be proud of the evil abomination I've become?" Mark said looking down.

Don't be thinking like that." Suika said as she bonk Mark on the head.

"Suika...I kill gods and enjoy it...not exactly good guy material am I?" Mark asked.

"You saved a girl from being sacrificed by the Aztecs. You cleared up a misunderstanding between Susanoo and Uzume that could have killed hundreds of thousands. You helped a man save his daughter from being used a vessel of destruction. You defended yourself when an army of hundreds of gods attacked you and made sure no one outside the conflict got hurt nearly costing you your life...Mark you are classified as evil because people want to blame instead of thank you."

"The devil is not black so much as he is painted." Mark said.

"I'm an Oni and always honest. Yuugi and I words you can make sure it the truth." Suika said.

"Didn't Yuugi say she hates me?" Mark asked.

"No she hates that you never invite her to go drinking with us." Suika said. "Besides Morgan would be proud of you."

"How the hell do you know my mother's name? Patchouli doesn't even know it."

"Oh well uh...okay truth behold you are the second strongest mage of the Gensokyo. Your mother Morgan was far superior...she could even keep Yukari and Yuka in line." Suika lamented

"There was also Reimu mother as well those two were always a pair." Suika simply said which is the truth.

"I guess that makes sense...I wish I could clearly remember what she looked like." Mark said sadly. Suika thought for a moment before going into the back room and coming back with a picture. It showed a beautiful woman with light purple hair wearing wire frame glasses wearing a white blouse and a black vest. She had a calming smile that seemed alive even in a picture.

"Keep it. She was your mother after all." Suika said to her drinking buddy. Mark set the picture down as he started to cry with a smile on his face. "Also...you aren't evil because you cry."

"Hell Mimi might say she is the Evil Goddess of the Hakurei Shrine. But she cries as well. Since she always care about Marisa and raise her up. Only something so evil so black heart that it wouldn't even cry for it love one. That is truly evil." Suika said as she drank out of her magical gourd.

"Bloody hell...you Gensokyo women know how to ruin a guy's image." Mark chuckled as he wiped the tears from his eyes before turning to Kanako. "Not the best sight is it? A guy crying like that over a picture...still I have no same for doing it."

"That is alright. Like I always told Naruto it alright to cry. It show we still have emotion." Kanako said.

"That is true." Sanae simply said.

"True." Mark said smiling at Kanako. He had no idea but he wished he had known the goddess for longer. She intrigued him. "Hey, while I enjoy drinking as much as the next dark mage I feel like food and since I have enough ryo here to by myself a large castle...who wants dinner on me?"

"Ramen here we come!" Naruto called out.

"Of course he wants Ichiraku Ramen." Sanae said shaking her head.

"That place is still in business? Heck yeah let's go!" Mark said while walking out of the bar after paying Suika. Kanako had to laugh.

"Who would have guessed the God Slayer was good with kids?" Kanako chuckled following him and the others.

Xxxxx

One month later thing were becoming more lively. Squadron Raven Fang left for Iron Country which would take them a few days to reach there. Remilia and the people from the Scarlet Mansion went with them as they were interested in the event. Mark and Yukari stay behind. Satori and the other from the Earth Spirit mansion went along with the group. Satori actually assigned Mark to be head doctor. Since she trust him with her patients.

But a series of event were happening at a port town. Two boats which were from Frontier and Avalon arrived in dock. Tenshi was wandering around the port town as she did took notice of odd event that were happening. Several animal were dying around the area and there flesh were literal falling off their bodies and heading toward the sea which was the reason why she here to find out why that is happening but no hit. So she look at the boats and the people that were coming off of it.

"Looks like we're here!" A young man said from the Avalon boat. He had messy silver and black hair and wore boots, a pair of work pants with a belt with multiple pouches on it, a simple brown shirt. This is Soren Celsus. "It's kinda cold."

"Hopefully the ladies need someone to warm them up." A suave male voice said. It belonged to a tall and handsome young man wearing sturdy traveling shoes, traveling pants, a red shirt underneath a white jacket that was lined with fur. His red hair was shoulder length and well kept. This man is Cassius Cervo. "I of course would love to do the honors."

"Now Cassius we have a reason to be here...or have you forgotten?' A female voice a sweet as honey threatened from behind the red haired man. It belonged to a young woman wearing combat boots, black pants that were both-form fitting and weather appropriate, a shirt and vest combo that was black and red and a large white coat. She handed one to Soren.

"Thanks Chiffon." Soren said to Chiffon Winterrain.

"Not a problem Soren."

"So...We're here?' A voice asked. It belonged to a ravenette who wore her hair in a pair of long pigtails that reached her knees. She wore a light blue traveling dress with a white coat over it. This is Taria Dramands.

"Yeah we are, No worries Taria!" Soren said smiling at the ravenette.

"Nice to see someone is excited." Another female voice said. It belonged to a young woman wearing a red and white dress remotely similar to a shrine maiden's outfit with detached sleeves leaving her shoulders uncovered. Her hair is black and goes past her shoulders and she has a large red ribbon in her hair. This is Hakurei Reimu, the self-proclaimed Wonderful Shrine Maiden of Paradise.

"Hmph. No need to be too excited." A final female voice said. It belonged to a girl with orange eyes, short blond hair, carrying a large black book, and a small red-clothed doll. She wears a light blue dress with pink ribbons and a red ribbon in her hair. This is Alice Margatroid, Young Lady of Death and daughter to Shinki, Goddess of the Makai Realm AKA the Devil.

"Alice-san is upset because her two crushes aren't here." Reimu teased. Alice narrowed her eyes but said nothing.

"You miss our friends too so stop acting all smug." Alice chided as she disembarked the boat.

"So this is the Elemental Nations?" Chiffon asked looking at the map they had.

"I guess. Any way we better get moving. Don't want to be out her after nightfall."

"I can keep you war-" Cassius started until he was surrounded by spear wielding dolls. Alice gave him a look that dared him to finish that thought.

"Come on. Let's just get along please?" Taria asked weakly. Alice shrugged and disbursed her dolls.

A man with black hair and blacker eyes glared at the new land from the Frontier ship. He wasn't in the best of moods having being stuck on a ship with humans. He detested them. He wore boots that were orange appeared to be made from some sort of animal, black pants, chest armor that was like the boots, a long black coat with shoulder armor, and gauntlets made of the same animal with a sharp spike protruding the sleeve of the jacket. This man is Kurayami Kaien, The Lone Shadow of the Frontier.

"May the inhabitants of this land aren't as sickening as those of the Frontier." He mused in a minimal hope.

Overlooking the land was a shy female hunter. She had F-cup size breast and was wearing Ludroth S Armor Gunner Version. Since the armor had huge coat which cover her away from human contact. She had orange hair. She carried with her a Worldseer Bow which was made from the fangs of Jhen Mohan. This was Kurayami Ichigo the Shy Heroine of Moga Village. Since had defeated a Ceadeus and Ivory Lagiacrus by herself.

"I wonder if my cousin is on this boat?" Ichigo asked herself.

"Kaien-san are you all right?" A woman with red eyes, long light-purple hair and long rumpled rabbit ears asked. She wore a white shirt with a red necktie, a purple skirt and a black blazer. There is a clip on her necktie in the shape of a carrot. This is Reisen Udongein Inaba. A Moon Rabbit and the first person to get close to Kaien in the past six months since the murder of his wife.

"I'm fine Reisen-chan...I mean I guess I am." The young man of twenty-two said sounding tired.

"You can't keep all of that bottled up." Reisen said. "It will eat you alive." She had only known Kaien for a week but she liked being around him. It only took her two days to find out why he had restless nights and seemed like he was being drained of all life. His friends had betrayed him and killed his newly pregnant wife, leaving him to die at the claws of an Amatsumagatsuchi. Kaien survived and slew the Storm Dragon. However his faith in humanity was gone. He despised the entire race.

"What am I supposed to do? My beloved was killed in front of me...after they ripped the unborn child from her stomach." Kaien said as he started to cry. Reisen held him close. It was all she could do to help the man.

"It's okay. I just hope you forgive humanity soon. A man of your skill is rare and needed." Reisen said as she put a shield on her left arm that was small and slim with three horns and put a long lance on her back that had six "branches" This was the Evil Spear Sky Piercer Kaien had made from the Amatsumagatsuchi. "You ready Kurayami Kaien?" Upon hearing someone saying her cousin's name Ichigo looked to see Kaien and tackled him in a hug.

"Ichigo?" Kaien gasped recognizing her.

"Kaien, I missed you so much!" Ichigo said. "Hey where's Grayphia?" She noticed Kaien tense at the name of his wife. Kaien told his cousin everything causing her to cry into her cousin's chest. "How horrible...still...don't let hatred become you...remember what happened to your mother."

"Right...she went insane and feral." Kaien said remembering the day she was executed well. He wondered why he was plagued with tragedy. He grabbed his Insect rod as he disembarked with Ichigo and Reisen.

"So who's the girl with the cosplays fetish?" Ichigo asked.

"Actually...I'm not human. The ears are real." Reisen said causing the shy girl's eyes to widen. "My name is Reisen Udongein Inaba. I'm a Lunar Rabbit. I'm from the moon...well the moon from another dimension." Reisen said. "You can touch them if you like just don't pull. Ichigo hesitantly reached out her hand and gently stroked the rabbit ears.

"They're real!" Ichigo said in surprise.

"So Ichigo why are you out here?" I thought you would have gotten married by this point. You are always getting proposed to." Kaien asked.

"I wanted to leave the Frontier. You know I never wanted to be a hunter...but I had no choice since it's the only way to make decent money. So what interesting things have you killed by yourself lately?" Ichigo asked.

"Amatsumagatsuchi." Kaien muttered.

"Wow! That definitely beats my Ivory Lagiacrus and Caedeaus!" Ichigo said.

"Barely. How did you fight two ocean dwelling beasts?" Kaien asked. As the two cousin's compared kills Reisen smiled. She had never seen Kaien this happy.

"Turn out Caedeaus actually take army of G-rank hunters to actually kill it. The Guild almost revoke my license because of it but since I manage to kill it and save Moga village they gave me more rewards access to G-rank. But I did found out news of two people that repel the unknown monster. Some people said it was source of some kind of disease which they classified as Feral Wyvern Virus." Ichigo said.

"Feral Wyvern Virus?" Kaien asked

"Yeah some compare it to an advance and twisted form of rabies. This unknown monster is using it as way of hunting. Actually the infected monster are more dangerous with the virus. The effect on human at first is large decrease in defense. But if you inflict enough damage on the monster that infect you will be cured. But there is severe cases." Ichigo said.

"Severe cases?" Reisen asked? "What happens then?"

"I think they go insane and extremely violent. You can see if anyone suffering from a severe case if there is a severe change in their behavior. Then after that is death since the body is destroying itself." Ichigo replied.

That's...intense." Kaien said not knowing how else to explain it. Reisen nodded in agreement.

"Also this virus actually manage to destroy am entire Eco-system long time ago. Except from the bone it seems all the monsters were affected at once. So the Guild Scientist are wondering how the virus manage to affect so many at once." Ichigo said

"Damn...I wonder if it could be dormant in some hosts." Kaien said

"It does that in monster until they get into a near death state then it revive them causing them to go berserk you can tell a monster is infect if it has black drool and it skin color become a sickening black. But the bones show all of them were affect at once. Actually only Elder Dragons, Rajang and Deviljho are immune to the virus." Ichigo said as no one noticed the rain cloud forming above the village.

"Yet it can infect human...I wonder if it can infect youkai, demons, celestials, and lunarians." Reisen muttered.

"I shudder to think what you'd do infected with your eyes." Kaien said

"Everyone get inside there going to be a light shower of blood!" Tenshi called out as everyone looked at her oddly.

"Wait a second that Tenshi what she doing around here?" Reisen said in shock.

"I know she can predict weather but a light shower of blood did she went insane?" Reimu said out loud as she had her gohei out. Suddenly it start to rain. But it wasn't ordinary rain it was a rain of blood. Kaien saw the rain and grabbed the girls he was with and hauled them to shelter. The group from Avalon was protected by an invisible barrier Taria called forth before they entered shelter too. Tenshi was standing in the Light Shower as it the rain was barely touching her as she see flesh of animal and what she can make out human flesh as well heading into the sea and off the docks. She kept on looking out to sea as she summon her Sword of Hisou.

"Who the hell is that girl?" Kaien asked as he saw Tenshi summoned her sword.

"Her name is Tenshi and she's a celestial." Reisen said.

"Is she single?" Cassius asked hopefully before Chiffon hit him.

"Bad boy." Chiffon said smiling

Soon more and more flesh kept going across the streets as they head toward the dock and dropping into the water. Off in the distance one can make out a massive ship slowly approaching the port as suddenly everyone in the port town were feeling a massive wave of some kind primal fear. Like they what to run away. Like some ancient predator was slowly approaching them waiting to devour them. Some several senior citizen died of pure fright as the oddest thing happen there flesh literary escape from their bones as it headed toward the sea.

"Something is happening to the ocean!" Reimu said as she was still in shock at seeing those old people dying plus that fear that was griping her heart. The ocean was turning blood red as the various sea life was dying off.

"Is that a Galleon?" Alice said as she can make out the ship in the distance as the primal fear she feeling was different. But she know something was severely odd with the Galleon. Something felt off as the ship slowly approach port.

"No...he's only supposed to haunt the Southern Seas!" Ichigo said in terror.

"Who?" Kaien asked afraid for his cousin.

"Bloodbeard!" Ichigo whispered.

"Wait...this is his doing?" Kaien asked. Everyone in the frontier had heard of Bloodbeard.

"A man that refuses to die...but I heard he found a rival in a pirate that could call forth the elements and spirits of the dead." Ichigo said. She knew quite a bit of things from the south. She always wanted to go.

"Yar har har. More potential material for me ship!" A ghastly voice whispered in the ears of all present.

Soon the galleon docked and everyone saw it was made of bones with patches of flesh and sails made of flesh. A figure walked on the drops of rain down to the dock. It wore naval boots, loose red pants, a large red waistcoat that looked too big, black gloves, and a tri-cornered hat with a long dead feather in it. His face was long, gaunt, and sunken with a small and this crimson beard. His sunken green eyes seemed to be looking at their souls.

"Behold the majesty of the Dread Captain Bloodbeard." The voice echoed in everyone ears though they saw the mouth moving on the figure.

"Such magic...this man is a bleeding infected wound." Alice said shaking in fear.

Bloodbeard started to walk forward. He looked around as if searching. "He's not here." The voice echoed. "His magic was near. No it wasn't, it only feels similar. Where is that boy?" Alice had enough and sent a legion of spear wielding dolls to impale the abomination. As he was impaled the voice spoke again. "The magic is similar. Doll? The magic feels similar to his."

"Lass...are ye an apprentice to a pirate captain?" A gruff voice said. This one came directly from Bloodbeard's mouth. "Do ye know the Captain Frey, of the Dark Valkyrie?" The name made Alice's and Tenshi's eyes widen.

"Mark Frey Knowledge?" Alice asked. Bloodbeard laughed loudly.

"So ye do know him. Then I'll kill ye to send that rogue a lesson!" Blood beard said as the rain stopped and blood formed into a sword in front of him.

"I not going to let you do that!" Tenshi shouted as she swing her Sword of Hisou at him. Bloodbeard just effortless block the energy blood with his sword made from blood. As this greatly shock everyone that was from Gensokyo since nothing could stop the Sword of Hisou.

"Ah a lass from the heavens are ye?" Bloodbeard said like it was a joke. "Do ye not know? Only the profane can cast judgment on mine blood and flesh!" The sword wrapped around Tenshi's before more blood wrapped around her legs burning her. "Ye whore of the heavens know that yer flesh and blood will be used to murder those around ye."

"AAAAHHH!" Tenshi started screaming in pain.

"He actually hurting her." Alice and Reimu said in complete shock.

"How is that possible?" Reisen asked. "Wait only the...dammit! Alice you're the only one here capable of using magic to hurt him!" Reisen said. Alice was the only one who was close to having a profane based alignment among those here.

"Dammit where's Kaa-san when we need her?" Alice muttered sending more dolls to try and break Tenshi away from the cursed pirate.

"AAAAAHHH!" Tenshi scream in more pain as pink blood was starting to come out of her body.

"That must be Tenshi blood!" Reimu said in shock as she really never seen anyone draw blood from Tenshi.

Alice's dolls got to Tenshi and was able to pull her away from the pirate as well as retrieve her sword.

"Ye fools cannot stop me." Bloodbeard said amused before he was kicked back.

"I think I'll take that challenge." A male voice said.

"Jackie is that you?" Tenshi weakly asked.

"This will be two that you owe me." Jackie simply said as he had an odd feeling in his heart and anger toward Bloodbeard as he withdraw a couple of his knives from his holster.

"Reading his aura..." Ichigo said. "He's got a small amount of profane in him."

"Told you to be a Maiden instead of a Hunter." Kaien said. "You're ability to read auras is better suited for that."

"No...I will not be restricted to a shrine." Ichigo said.

"Yar...so a Profane Destroyer are ye?" Bloodbeard said. "It matters not. Ye are not me prey. Stand aside and ye will live."

"Two words for you. Fuck. That." Jackie said pissed. He didn't like how this creep was saying he wasn't worth his time. "So get ready to die you creepy undead looking bastard!"

Jackie charge at the abomination as he throw several of his knives at the being. Who just shoot several of his blood at the knives. Melting them as Bloodbeard grip his hand as Jackie felt that his blood was on fire.

"AAARRGGH!" Jackie scream in pain as Bloodbeard release his unknown hold on him as he slash Jackie across the chest.

"Ye be an actual threat despite how minimal that be." Bloodbeard said. "Time to end ye miserable existence."

"I am not going to die..." Jackie growled before he was saved by a woman with light-blue eyes, white hair with a side ponytail, wearing black robes. On her back are purple wings with red markings.

"Ye...ye feel similar to me nemesis." Bloodbeard said excited.

"Similar...ah the Scion of Evil. Figures you'd know him. How was he when you last saw him? Well I trust?" The woman said.

"Aye the lad...nay the demon was fine. Hence why I see him me nemesis. But this be a joyous occasion. I be Bloodbeard, the Terror of the Southern seas."

"Shinki, Goddess of the Makai Realm." Shinki said with a smile.

"That's quite the title but I can definitely feel that yer power matches that title." Bloodbeard said. "Very well. Playing with a lady be a gentleman's job."

"Not interested in resurrecting zombie pirates." Shinki said sending forth dark power. Bloodbeard dodged. While he was powerful he wasn't stupid. A pure Profane was something that could really hurt him, even end him."

"You disgust me. Do everyone a favor and die forever. You have caused a lot of trouble for people including my best friend." Shinki raised her hand as a ball of pure dark power started to form and expand.

"We're lucky she showed up." Reimu said. "She's the only fully dark person we know." Alice chuckled.

"Wait until you meet Kaa-san's best friend." Alice said with a smirk as Shinki threw the orb that grew larger as it flew to Bloodbeard. Bloodbeard created a bloodwall to defend himself before it and the orb exploded.

"Shinki wasn't expecting to see you." A voice said. Everyone turned to see Remilia with her house guests, Satori group, and Team Raven's Fang.

"Wow! The Scarlet Devil Mansion group. Even Patchouli is here." Shinki said. "And Satori too?"

"Oh and I have good news...Mark is back in the mansion." Satori said reading Shinki's heart and her concern for her best friend. "Dodge now!" Shinki dodged to the said as Bloodbeard shot his blood at her.

"Careful only a Profane can hurt him! And he's some sort of cancerous existence! He even beat Tenshi!" Reisen called out.

"Your goddess friend couldn't even scratch him" Kaien said after Ichigo told him what Tenshi is. "Blocked her sword and everything."

"That's not even possible!" Flandre said.

"What should we do, Remilia-san?" Naruto asked.

"Stay out of this. None of you are Profane. Not even Shadow Boy." Remilia said. She read their auras when they went to Konoha and was surprised that Shikamaru was actually a Reverse.

"Sorry Shika-kun" Rumia said from atop the pineapple head's head.

"Hey Hinata she's wrong." Okuu said in Hinata's head. When Mark explained that Okuu was still alive inside of her she asked if any one new a spell to allow them to talk. After a week Mark and Patchouli found one.

"What do you mean Okuu-san?" Hinata asked the Hell-Raven in her head.

"We are a Profane Destroyer. Now I have an idea so get ready." Okuu said as she switched to her darker personality.

Hinata nodded as she made a dash towards Tenshi.

"Keep him occupied!" Hinata said. Everyone was surprised until they saw Flandre send a horde of projectiles at Bloodbeard.

Hinata grabbed the Sword of Hisou. "Now Hinata time for you to show them how my ultimate nuclear fusion will burn everybody, heart, ghost, and fairy!" Hinata's powers as Okuu's powers began to influence her.

"Time for you to die." Hinata said with a smile. "And I assure you it will be quite painful!"

"What happened to Hinata-chan?" Sanae asked. She felt like she had seen this kind of power before...this dark burning power.

"Okuu's darker personality must be effecting her." Satori said. "But for the time being...I guess you could say Hinata has the ability to kill that abomination."

"Darker personality?" Kaien asked looking around. Even he could tell that Hinata started as a Charity.

"Okuu...no Utsuho Reiuji is normally a simplistic birdbrain...but when using her power darkly...she is one of the smartest and most evil beings in the entirety of the Gensokyo." Reimu said remembering having to fight her. Bloodbeard held up his sword ready to fight.

"Okay need to hurry before the sword property become useless to me." Hinata muttered since Okuu told her if the sword leave Tenshi side for to long. It will lose weakness exploit ability but still be a dangerous weapon. So it a time limit since right now.

Hinata held the sword in her left hand as rushed the cursed pirate. Bloodbeard brought his sword up to black but was taken off guard as Hinata summoned her arm cannon before it turned crimson and lengthened like a lance and used it to pole vault over Bloodbeard and sent her weapon away and ran Bloodbeard through from behind.

"Do me a favor and burn in my nuclear fusion." Hinata said with a dark smile as she sliced Bloodbeard in half. She then started to laugh evilly.

"Okuu we need Hinata back now." Satori said.

"No fun at all." Dark Okuu said before sealing herself away.

"What happened?" Hinata asked. "I feel like I lost myself."

"You kinda did...okay who is that and why do I sense Okuu?" Reimu asked.

"That is Hyuga Hinata and she is my girlfriend." Sanae and Naruto said at the same time. Reimu just looked plain confused right now. Suwako stepped forward and told the group everything that has happened up until the Scarlet Manor Incident in which Remilia took over. Reisen, Alice, Shinki, and Reimu listened intently.

"Wait...Dammit." Reimu said handing Remilia a large amount of money. "Still...Patchouli has an older brother...and he's on par with Yuka and Yukari?" Reimu asked

"Mark Frey Knowledge, from weakest to strongest his titles are: God Slayer his standard Reverse Profane, Pillar of Madness a Natural Profane, Scythe of Scarlet a Profane Destroyer, and his final and most powerful title is a pure Profane." Remilia

"The Scion of Evil." Satori said.

"Why does he have so many titles?" Kiba asked.

"That's normal for us actually." Meiling said.

"True. Only few any one title and that's because there's no other way to describe them. I only have on title but I really don't need anymore." Shinki said.

"I believe Hinata might have gain some of Okuu Titles." Remilia said

"The Searing Divine Flame." Patchouli says. "I think that fits for her."

"So...Maybe we should do introductions." Soren said since it was starting to get awkward. After a round of introductions they all decided to travel together after healing Tenshi and Jackie

"So let me clarify here...Sanae is bi and lost her memories, Patchouli has a brother who has been in this world eighteen years, Remilia and Satori are council members in Konohagakure, Komachi is a pirate now, and Yukari and Remilia are in a relationship with the Patchouli's brother?" Reimu listed off.

"Lucky man." Cassius said before Chiffon hit him.

"I forgot my Tupai!' Remilia shouted in complete shock.

"Eh you mean your pet Chupacabra?" Meiling said as she know that Tupai is not actually a Chupacabra but the mistress actually think it a Tupai. Luckily it just drink sake.

"No my precious Tupai." Remilia said

Reimu ignored the outburst. "You two are cousins and Hunters right?" She asked the Kurayamis who nodded. "But Ichigo has the capability to be shrine priestess but she loves to travel. Also Kaien slew a storm god while Ichigo killed a pair of sea terrors?"

"That covers it." Ichigo said

"Well I did manage to survive my first G-rank mission when a Crimson Qurupeco summon a Ten Deviljho plus one Savage." Ichigo meekly said as Kaien eye widen in shock.

"How did you manage to survive that many." Kaien asked a bit concern and wondering if his cousin actually dead.

"Eh your Ex-Fiancé N'gwa was on the quest with me I didn't notice her at first since she was wearing a Rhopessa X Armor and wielding a Aria Rota Hunting Horn weapon. Plus you remember she said she wasn't going to come back until she kill that Raviente." Ichigo sheepish said as someone walk off the boat as it was extremely tall women with White Hair and G-cup size breast as she was wearing the Butterfly Theme Rhopessa X Armor which was one of the rarest armor sets due to the fact you have to get help to find the rare butterflies. She was carrying a massive rod like weapon that almost fit a magical girl show then a hunting weapon but one can say this is the strongest Dragon Element Hunting Horn ever.

"Yawn did we arrive yet?" N'gwa sleepily asked.

"Oh hello Kaien. Well with you here I got one thing to say to you. I apologize for breaking your heart. I know I act very mean when that Raviente devour my orphanage. I apologized for even refusing your help." N'gwa simply said as she did went after an island size snake like monster. She thought it was an elder dragon but it turn out the Guild don't even know what species to classified Raviente.

Kaien was...on edge...he still loved N'gwa but he was still mourning Grayphia. He didn't know how to act. Ichigo noticed and it hurt her to see Kaien so confused.

"So what happen when I was gone anyway?" N'gwa asked as she took notice Grayphia wasn't around anywhere. Where was her twin sister at?

Kaien had no idea how to break the news to N'gwa and neither did Ichigo. They looked at each other before...

"Your sister...Grayphia...she was murdered." Kaien said weakly

"What.." N'gwa simply said as the extremely tall women was confuse. Her Twin Sister was murder.

"Onyx and Red...they killed her...out of the blue...then left me to die at the claws of an Amatsumagatsuchi." Kaien said

"Most likely those two might have been infect with something called a Feral Wyvern Virus and those two might have been dead somewhere in the wild." Ichigo replied as it only make sense on what happen to Onyx and Red. Since Kaien told her they did repel a unknown monster which most likely was the source of the virus.

"Still...I failed to protect her." Kaien said

"You just lucky they didn't infect you." Ichigo said to her cousin.

"Be glad for that." N'gwa said.

"Thought you'd be angry with me...you were against me marrying Grayphia." Kaien said to N'gwa.

"Technically I wasn't I was just giving you a hard time. Actually teasing you. I fully approve of you marrying my sister. But I would be angry at you if you tarnish my sister memory if you develop some kind of stupid hatred of humanity thing. Since my sister always said never misplace your anger at anyone else." N'gwa said as she was serious about the last part.

Kaien looked away. He had forgotten that but something clicked. "So you did get over me huh?" He asked

"Yeah I could sense the mood that my sister like you. Hell I can already sense someone like you right now. But I not going to say anything." N'gwa said.

"Wait what?" Kaien said. "Dammit does everyone I know have a power but me?"

"Seems so but our armor provide us various armor skills power as well. But anyway we all did got invited to do this Blitzball tournament. So I think we should start moving, since I think we have to arrive on a certain day or us we won't be able to enter this so called Blitzball Tournament." N'gwa said as she started walking.

"Hey that Jackie fellow is gone?" Reimu commented.

"Seems like the loner type...and Ichigo's power is natural not armor skill based...wait who is this other person who likes me?" Kaien said

"Not telling because it so obvious that the blondes over there can see it and a bunny can hop through it." N'gwa simply said as she kept on walking.

"Hey." Naruto, Ino and Rumia simply said.

"Dammit. My life is too complicated. " Kaien complained.

"Also just to let you know I am angry at you right now." N'gwa simply said as she kept on walking. Since she could tell the way Kaien looked away from her when she brought up the stupid hatred of humanity part. He did forgot about what her sister said. She will forgive him tomorrow but for now she going to go to see if Kaien can figure out the girl that like him. But it is so simple.

"Is it you?" Kaien asked. "Are you the girl?"

"Nope it not me. I mean you practical travel around with her and you hurting her feeling right now." N'gwa simply said.

"Wait...you mean Reisen? How? I have only known her a week!" Kaien asked

"That is the thing about love. Love know no time or reason. It just bonds and then develops. Plus it might be the you don't treat her as some kind of sex object. I mean a bunny girl if it was any other guy she might not be so lucky." N'gwa simply said.

"Yeah but...dammit...why is it my life is so hard. First my mother goes insane, then the girl of my dreams breaks off our engagement, then when I have found happiness my wife and unborn child are killed, now here comes the woman of my dreams waltzing back into my life and I find out the friendly bunny girl who has had me coping with my wife's death likes me...dammit."

"Just keep on moving and also talk to the girl as well." N'gwa said

"This is awkward." Naruto simply said as he felt something was sleeping in his hair. All he know it sounded female.

"That creepy pirate is gone including his ship as well!" Sanae said in shock.

"You totally blew of the part in that rant where I said I still love you didn't you?" Kaien asked.

"Think maybe I should call Mark-nii and see if he knows about that Bloodbeard guy." Patchouli said

"Sure but do tell him to stay at Konohagakure still." Remilia said.

"Eh Bunny girl are you alright?" Naruto asked as he took notice Reisen look highly upset.

Kaien gave N'gwa a look that said that he wanted an answer before heading over to Reisen. "Hey, Reisen...can we talk?"

"Heya Patch! How's Tetsu no Kuni? Hear it's winter year round. " Mark said from a floating screen.

"We made a slight detour to a port town and encounter something called Bloodbeard." Patchouli replied.

"Eh Reisen are you alright?" Kaien asked as he took notice Reisen was crying right now.

"Maybe it just my fate to not be notice by any other when more good looking women are around. I mean most of the men of the village just visit the clinic to see either Tewi, Eirin or Kaguya. At least Kaguya is nice toward me and understand." Reisen said with tears coming down her eyes.

Kaien looked down. He knew this was his fault. It's not like he thought Reisen wasn't attractive. He thought she was beautiful but he was more focused on N'gwa and ignored her.

"Dammit." Kaien muttered before pulling Reisen away from the group and hugging her. "I'm sorry. Reisen...you're beautiful...I'm just a single minded fool who can't get over his ex and his dead wife. I'm honored you like me but...you deserve better than piece of scum like me."

"That bastard attacked there! Dammit...wait how'd he die this time?" Mark asked.

"Hinata slice him in half with nuclear infused Sword of Hisou. Tenshi is healing up fine and her blood is pink. Plus it so pure which is odd. You said all of those Celestial in heaven there blood was still red. But Tenshi it Pink and so pure and innocent feel." Patchouli said as she shake her head as she sound creepy.

"I don't hate you. I understand about certain things. I mean I thinking this might be a curse of my powers. These eye of madness." Reisen commented.

"How long you think until we reach Iron Country anyway?" Naruto asked Sanae.

"Well if what this map tell me is true we have either one or two more days then we have to have one of the wandering patrols lead us to where ever this tournament is." Sanae replied.

"That is correct since Samurai and there new allies live in that country plus it neutral and will defend their neutrality if the need arise." Kakashi said.

"Don't care about the blood. Be careful. All Hinata did was piss him off." Mark said. "Wait...Shinki? Alice? Random chick in red I have never met?"

"Dammit Reisen." Kaien said before kissing her on lips.

"Kaien...I-" Kaien stopped her.

"My heart is turmoil...I still love N'gwa...but...I have feelings for you too." Kaien said

"Then...we need to hear what her heart says." Reisen said.

"Are you two dating right now?" N'gwa called out.

"Is this like one of those soup drama anime both you and Hinata watch." Naruto asked out loud.

"No and it called Romance Anime!" both Hinata and Sanae said at once.

"No...because like I already said...I still love you." Kaien said looking at N'gwa.

"You will hear my answer in due time when the moment is right." N'gwa simply said.

"Still loving your puzzles." Kaien muttered. "Dammit."

"Then...she forfeits you." Reisen said. "She obviously can't love you if she won't answer."

"Not really...N'gwa has always been...odd." Kaien said.

"Tenshi are you alright?" Alice asked as she see the Celestial slowly getting up as all her wounds have disappeared. She looked around as she was wondering where Jackie went to.

"Where did Jackie went to?" Tenshi asked a bit concern.

"He kind of left without us knowing." Reimu replied.

"He didn't stay around to see if I well?" Tenshi asked a little down.

"Eh maybe he just ashamed of himself for losing in front of you." Reimu quickly said.

"Just promise me one thing. You will not fight Bloodbeard next time without activating my summoning rune first." Mark said to Patchouli.

"I promise Mark-nii." Patchouli said.

"I agree with Reimu-san. He seemed rather focused on you when he showed up." Sakura said.

"I really don't know these odd feelings. Hell I just start experiencing them whenever I come down to Gensokyo and this area now since Heaven is so boring and all of you people are interesting but I been having odd feeling whenever I see Jackie." Tenshi said since Heaven there wasn't much interact and she only know her family. Hell one can say the life up there was boring but she see odd thing whenever she visit down below. She have a lot to learn about world.

"You're in love...ya bloody celestial." Mark said from the orb. He had heard everything.

"Now now Mark couldn't you have just said she was in love?" Shinki asked

"You're right. Sorry. Old habits as they said. But yeah...you are in love." Mark said to Tenshi.

"I'm and you seems like a very nice person." Tenshi innocently said.

"Oh crap she's innocent...bloody hell!" Mark muttered.

"Translation...he feels horrible for insulting you right now. Mark's greatest weakness is innocence, something he received from his mother Morgan Le Fey Knowledge." Alice said

"Et tu Alice." Mark muttered.

"I accept his apology. I mean it was a honest mistake and Iku-sensei always tell me a lot of people make mistake. But I do cause her a lot of grief when my boredom hits me." Tenshi said as she does miss her friend and teacher Iku the Oarfish Youkai.

"Well not really. I mean you must have heard of me...I mean I already know who you are Tenshi Hinanawi..." Mark said.

"In case you haven't guessed that's the God Slayer." Remilia said with a smile.

"All those gods you slay must be bad people since you seem like a nice person." Tenshi innocently said.

Mark looked at the others. "Can I adopt her...please say I can adopt her." He said in a tone that was absolutely serious.

"Her family is still around last I heard." Meiling said.

"Bloody Hell!" Mark cursed.

"Actually I don't even know if my family is even around or even alive. Since this world Heaven is blank and empty as the memories of my heaven right before I found myself in this world." Tenshi simply said as this got everyone in Gensokyo listening since a lot of them don't know how they got here in the first place but it seems Tenshi was place in a similar area.

"I see...that's it from this point forward I am your older brother...okay?" Mark asked

"Oh okay then big brother." Tenshi said with a smile on her face.

"Tenshi I need to ask did anything odd happen in either of these heaven." Reimu asked.

"I heard a baby crying." Tenshi replied as she remember a cry of a baby when she was in her heaven before suddenly finding herself in the other one. But she still heard a cry of a baby except she know something sound off about the baby.

"Wait...you heard what?" Naruto asked remembering the black orb that attacked him and Flandre. Mark's eyes narrowed upon hearing this as well.

"A baby crying." Tenshi simply said.

"Just like that black ball that tried to kill me." Flandre said holding her stuffed wolf close.

"So there are more of those things?" Naruto asked keeping his rage under control. The past month Mark had been helping Naruto master his Rage Awakened...and Naruto had to admit the God Slayer was a an effective teacher...if also effectively cruel.

"Still why would the afterlife start to be empty." Rumia asked.

"Don't you get it Rumia?" Daiyousei asked.

"They were destroyed...eaten like Flandre almost was by my guess." Mark growled out.

"Dammit. What the hell could do that?" Kaien asked.

"I'll be doing immediate research on it. Flandre, Tenshi-imouto, Patch...be safe." Mark said as he cut the link.

"My family was eaten?" Tenshi asked as she started tearing up and proceed to cry. She might have been bored of heaven but she loved her family. She just hope Iku-sensei is alright.

"That's unconfirmed." Patchouli said. "They could be alive somewhere. Mark-nii will research this and give us details. You can count on him. He's your big brother too now."

"And if these things did get your family...I'll tear them apart!" Naruto proclaimed.

"Sounds like quite the hunt. I'm in." Kaien said. Everyone nodded as if saying she had their support. It was nighttime already as the men was out.

Far away from the port city the flesh and bone galleon floated as its captain began to reform using parts of the ship. "Yar...that was not pleasant...This be me great vow...I will see the the end of all of ye from other worlds!" Bloodbeard howled at the moon

Xxxxx

Jackie was far away from the port town as he attended to his wounds. He couldn't face her after failing against that thing. Plus someone else defeated it. He was failure he couldn't properly save Tenshi. Just like all he couldn't save his princess and country.

"Still who wouldn't know a war is started because of a tailor and cucumbers. Still I couldn't save anyone back then. I can't even looked at Tenshi face since I didn't even avenge her someone else did. I should have died." Jackie commented to himself as there was a lot of self-hatred toward himself.

"Do you want to get stronger?" a voice asked him as Jackie turn around and see a odd figure wearing a tattered black robes and wearing a plague doctor mask which was glowing yellow from the eye socket part.

"Who in the world are you?" Jackie said as he took out his last remain knife as he was ready to attack this intruder.

"Just someone that want to grant you a wish. Ikari Jackie former prince of Eastern Paradise. Who also accidentally cause his fiancé death by cucumber when she saw you in your tight pants and saw the goods. She try to practice with a cucumber but when you came in to check up on her you accidentally slam the door into that vegetable sending it into her throat and causing her to choke to death while you try to save her. Her father came and in that when everything went to hell in a hand basket including the country. Since it turn out her father became some kind of God Emperor Warlord. Since he was the Emperor of Eastern Paradise. But grief change people that for sure." The men said as he listed off Jackie life story which angered the man.

"Why you!" Jackie shouted in anger as he lunged at the men who just disappeared from his sight.

"Oh don't get so angry Jackie. I here to help you and me knowing about your past is part of the process." the masked men said.

"Still who in the world are you." Jackie asked as he took notice the men was bleeding from his hand but he know his weapon didn't come anywhere close to him.

"My name is S.T.D and I am here to help you get stronger." S.T.D said.

"Why would I trust someone with a name that sound like a disease." Jackie said as he narrowed his eye at the masked man.

"Because you what to be stronger to protect the girl don't you." S.T.D asked.

"Yes but she has her friends." Jackie said.

"But what happen if they fail. Two times she almost was killed. What happen if someone succeeded." S.T.D said as the yellow light was glowing brightly.

"It would be my fault since a solution was presented to me but I never took it." Jackie simply said as he realized he was just tempting fate since her friend wouldn't always be around her plus since she sometimes travel a lot she be alone as well if anything happen to her.

"So what is your answer?" S.T.D asked

"I will take it." Jackie replied as he suddenly started to feel sleepy.

"This process require you to be asleep throughout the whole thing. In the morning you going to be experiencing your new power." S.T.D said as Jackie was now asleep. Soon S.T.D was holding a orb.

"Ares we got another sucker and you know what to do right." S.T.D asked the orb.

"Yes I do and I wonder how much conflict will come from him." Ares replied as S.T.D implanted the orb inside of Jackie body.

"Now I going to pick my next target. Since there always strife and tragedy born every minute. Because I always know about them." S.T.D said as he disappeared. Soon someone approached Jackie sleeping body.

"Oh it seems like someone trying to change your story into there favor. Can't have them doing that." Ankiseth said as he bent down and reach into Jackie very being before pulling out the orb.

"Now time to do something for you that actually more appropriate. I can't give The Ashura Power and Memories since that would be a great disservice to both you and him. Since both of your rage is different. Yours is more of a self-hatred of yourself and rage of failing at protecting. So what I going to do to you. Give you a Ashura Demon or make you into a Ashura Demon. Which would make your story more interesting. What you think Aphrodite." Ankiseth said as he looked at the women wearing a toga and had a faint pink aura. She also has pink hair and E-cup size breast. She was also tied up.

"I know you killed that mass rapist and restored all those women virginity. Which is a power you never had before. You develop it on your own since you always seen that disgusting pervert Zeus always raping both men and women. You try to figure out what truly is love and what just fake. So you consider rape not as love at all. But something just perverting and twisting love. Hell you view your entire family except a select few as hypocrites and the reason why people lost faith in all of you. You even hate Zeus so much when he took control of you and do something that was against your nature. Plus you even fake Medusa death by making a fake body for her." Ankiseth said to the Greek Goddess of Love who just shivered in terror.

"But anyway which option you think should be good for him. Having a Ashura Demon seal into him or becoming a Ashura Demon." Ankiseth asked the Greek Goddess.

"He can become one." Aphrodite meekly said.

"You right it is his story. So he should become a Ashura Demon." Ankiseth said as he snapped his finger as Jackie briefly glowed in the moonlight.

"Tomorrow you going to be a new man in a way." Ankiseth said as he grabbed a hold of the orb and then walked up to the Greek Goddess of Love and pick her up. She was terrified of the Ancient One. All God and Goddess are afraid of him.

"Anyway it time to see Mark now." Ankiseth said as he disappear with the orb and Greek Goddess.

Xxxxx

Mark was researching the crying when he felt a power he wanted to find...one he had been searching to kill. He waved his hand as a woman wearing only the bottom half of a toga, snake armlets and a snake circlet appeared. Her eyes were serpentine and red and her hair was green.

"Medusa...It looks like I will be delivering a piece of my promise." Mark said to one of his summons, Medusa, Queen of Despair.

"Thank you, master." Medusa said as Mark's clothes change into black metal boots, black pants, a tight black shirt, and a long black coat as he stood up. Mark's power also turned darker and more malicious.

"Oh hello Mark. Guess what I brought to you." Ankiseth said as he dropped Aphrodite and crack the orb.

Mark said nothing as he gripped the love goddess by her hair and started to twist the shadows to create spears. Aphrodite knew she was about to die and smiled. She knew all of her kind had to pay for their transgressions.

"Master...I know you promised to kill her...but I would like Aphrodite spared." Medusa said grabbing her master's shoulder. "I...she tried to send me suitors before...she is kind and tried to help me."

"No...I bear the sins of my brothers and sisters too." Aphrodite said before Medusa pulled her away from Mark. Mark narrowed his eyes and nodded. He would spare Aphrodite. The youkai then grabbed the orb.

"You also the one that made that fake body for me didn't you?" Medusa asked the Greek Love Goddess.

"Yes...and sorry it didn't work out with any of the suitors." Aphrodite said. Medusa hugged the Love Goddess.

"Just like my master...you cared for me...thank you." Medusa said crying.

"This orb...what is it?" Mark asked

"It is Ares. It seems like he found a new gig. Which I know is causing conflict but on a more personal level." Ankiseth replied.

Mark smashed the orb and summoned the war god but stabbed lances through his hands and feet. Mark's eyes were emptier than normal. There was no haunting pain...no emotion.

"Well if it isn't the master of the gorgon whore. Been getting good mileage out of her?" Ares said. He didn't fear a mage and his summon. "Bet that's the only reason why you made a deal with her. You torture her? Bet she's into being your slave. Bitch needed to know her place was beneath a man's boot begging to be used!" Mark was silent still...but his magic grew feral.

"Seems like the rumors are true, Aphrodite was the only smart one in the whole Greek Gods set." Ankiseth simply said.

"That why father control her and force her to marry that blacksmith. She was actually was going to get those Norse and Japanese Gods to stop us." Ares replied very stupidly.

"Whoa you are very stupid. No wonder the Roman Gods believe only Aphrodite should deserve to be sole deity in Greece. Compare to the Roman your arrogance know no bounds. Also Mark, Jupiter and those Roman Gods and Goddess have blessing for you." Ankiseth said.

"Really?" Mark asked as he looked back to Medusa who was crying. Queen of Despair she may be but a woman's heart is always fragile. The Dark Mage pulled Medusa close and let her cry into his chest. "You know I didn't make pact with you for impure reasons." He said softly.

"I know master...but still...it hurts to hear those things." Medusa said.

"What blessing?" Mark asked trying to comfort his servant.

"They decide to augment your lightning also they making sure that if Remilia ever does get pregnant she getting a Adult EX form so nothing bad doesn't happen to her." Ankiseth replied with a smile on his face.

Mark finally smiled. "Tell them the Scion of Evil appreciates there gift and is thankful for it." Mark gathered the feral shadows and used them to lift a still bound Ares. "Now...you have insulted a demeaned my servant...you have said things that lessened her worth and you look at her with naked lust. I sentence you to death." Mark reworked the shadows into a cross form and turned away from the war god. "Umbram Crucis." Knives in the shape of crosses continuously impaled Ares as he screamed until he died. Soon a red aura escaped Ares and became a sword that flew to Mark's hand.

Medusa hugged her master alongside Aphrodite.

"Thank you master. Thank you." Medusa said. Mark pulled back before offering the hilt of the sword to Medusa. "Are you sure master?" Mark only nodded. Medusa kissed her master as she took the sword and felt the power it held.

"Now Aphrodite what of you?" Mark asked.

"I am your prisoner...until my kin are slain we are at war with you." Aphrodite said simply. Mark smiled. This was going to prove lucrative and fun.

"Except I do know where Zeus and Hera are and I was actually was planning on stopping them from a plan they were going to do which sicken me from just learning about it. I even killed my Blacksmith husband since what I realized I was just being rape by him. It wasn't no marriage at all just me being controlled." Aphrodite said.

"Then as my prisoner I have a demand of you." Mark said. Aphrodite nodded. Normally she'd be worried but she trusted Mark, even while he was Scion of Evil. He but his hand on her cheek. "Call me Brother, kay?"

"Okay Brother. Also Zeus and Hera are in the forest of death right now. They plan on doing horrible things to children of Konohagakure well Zeus is if you know what he more famous for." Aphrodite said

"Medusa let's go. Orochi will meet us there." Mark said as he activated Rapidus Fio.

"Can I official join your side. I mean I basically a traitor now anyway?" Aphrodite asked as she does what to get revenge on all the other Greek God for controlling her.

"Why do you think I asked you to call me Brother? Incest fetish?" Mark laughed. "Welcome to the family Aphrodite Knowledge." Mark and Medusa left after that leaving a blushing Aphrodite.

"With a brother like him...maybe." Aphrodite giggled. Mark and Medusa were heading toward the Forest of Death in a hurry. Since they know what Zeus does.

Xxxxxx

Upon arriving Mark summoned a large man with light blue skin and black markings on his face. He wore tight armor on his legs and chest and a black coat with two long tails that looked like it was made of scales. He also had a hat with snakes.

"Greetings Mark-sama." He said in an powerful voice that echoed. This is the King of Serpents, Orochi.

"Orochi we are slaying gods today. Zeus and Hera to be exact." Mark said in his dark voice.

The trio ran through the forest. The large animals steered clear of the two Snakes and the Wolf that lead them. Soon they felt celestial power.

"Close...how fun." Mark muttered as they kept going. The trio soon came across a large clearing which was covered in blood and body parts. Zeus and Hera powers were felt around but they weren't seen. Mark took notice there was two figure lying on the ground. He could figure the limbs all over the place belong to them. He walked up to the bodies as he can tell it was both Hera and Zeus but they were barely alive. Zeus had both his arms and legs rip off. Including his dick as well. Hera her limbs were rip off and her tongue and lower mouth was torn off. Medusa took notice of a blood stain foot print that seems to walk away from the carnage. It almost look like that of a child footprint.

"Well...this is no fun." Mark said. "Still...they are dying. Orochi if you please." The snake god walked forward with a scythe.

"Entropy will always triumph." Orochi said before cutting their heads off.

"Master come take a look...a child's feet." Medusa said.

"Let's follow them." Mark said after collecting Zeus and Hera's powers.

They started following the child footprints which was easy to follow since it was bloodstained. Mark didn't feel any strange power coming from footprints or in the clearing. Mark was a bit concern. Until they came across a tree that was decorated in body parts. Hanging from the tree with his limbs torn off and his fish tail severed from his body was a barely alive Poseidon and a knock out form of Apollo. Poseidon mouth was ripped off as well.

"I remember Apollo he killed the actually pacifist of the Greek God Hestia. If I remember she try to stop them from their antics. Most likely controlling Aphrodite was to make sure there never be another Hestia." Mark commented as he did remember finding that Virgin Goddess in alleyway of Greece. Except Apollo made sure she wasn't a Virgin anymore when she died. He remember what she told him while dying. No one not going to miss her since hardly any one remembered her. She was crying all the way to the end. A Goddess of Home and Family she was murdered by her family member for trying to stop their antics.

"Now with Apollo's blood I can at least right that." Mark said as he released Zeus and Hera's power. as he summoned a ritual dagger. "The Aztecs gave me some interesting magic...to sacrifice the wicked in order to bring back the pure...Of course the final decision is up to you Medusa...though I know the answer."

"Poseidon raped me...raped me because he had the power to and when I prayed to Athena for help she cursed me...Mark!" Medusa called her master's name as rage crossed her face." "Take him and Apollo...use your magic and give us back a real goddess...I beg of you my master!" Mark nodded as he took off his jacket and shirt. Orochi cut the two down before Mark slit Apollo's throat and collected the blood in a bowl before taking some and painting tribal symbols on himself.

"Blood for blood, power for power, and flesh for flesh. Oh innocent one once lost take these sacrifices and turn their corruption into innocence...walk this world once more in their place!" To finish the ritual Mark cut out Poseidon's heart and stabbed the dagger into it. The two powers and two corpses began to merge at the heart before there was an explosion of light. Standing before them was a young girl, no older than six with beautiful blonde hair wearing a small toga. This was Hestia's reborn form.

"Where...Scion of Evil?" The newly reborn goddess asked. "Why do I sound like a child?"

"You are one." Mark said summoning a mirror. Hestia looked at it but instead of freaking out she looked at Mark for an explanation. "I used one of the Aztec powers I gained to sacrifice Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, and Apollo to bring you back...don't know why you're a child though. Strangely though something beat me to actually attacking the four...they were torn up...sans Apollo...he was only unconscious."

"I found more of those child footprint they seems to lead to another direction." Medusa called out as she spotted them.

"Then we follow." Mark said before opening a gateway. "Aphrodite is on the other side. I spared her because Medusa wanted me to...also because like you she is innocent."

"Thank you...I guess you're my father now." Hestia said before entering the gate way. Mark was surprised for a moment but started to follow the tracks.

"Father huh...I like the way that sounds." Mark said putting his shirt and jacket on as he ran.

They followed the footprints into another clearing. This time it was another tree this time filled with more bodies parts. On the tree was Hades, Persephone, Demeter and Dionysus. Persephone and Demeter were each other embrace what one can say mother and daughter are finally reunited. Except they were skinned alive and skewered together. Hades and Dionysus were barely alive and oddly there mouth were ripped off as well and their limbs were on the various branches. Mark knew Persephone and Demeter didn't deserve to die like this since he read there myth. To him it just a mother wanting her daughter back and a daughter missing her mother.

"Dammit! I didn't mind it when it was the corrupt ones but Persephone and Demeter? That's not fair!" Mark roared before he saw Hades. "And he is alive? I don't care how much pain he's in...this is not fair!" Mark tore out his left eyed and ripped out the hearts of Hades and Dionysus.

"Master/Mark-sama!" Medusa and Orochi cried out seeing the drastic actions of their master. Mark ignored them and pulled out the skewer

"The corpses are fresh...if my eye isn't sufficient payment I'll sacrifice more body parts! They deserve to be together!" Mark roared as he activated the Aztec magic again. The hearts flew to the two and slowly unraveled healing the wounds of the two and reconstructing their flesh as shadows covered their bodies to form new clothes. Soon it was done and the two woke up. "Welcome...back." Mark said before coughing up blood and clutching his chest. The Aztec magic was taking its toll on him.

"The Scion of Evil? Did...he revive us?" Demeter asked Medusa who nodded as Persephone went to Mark's side.

"Are you okay?" Persephone said fearing for his life. Mark only stood up.

"One more set of footprints." Orochi said. Mark nodded and began to follow them leaving a portal behind. Medusa and Orochi followed their master while Demeter and Persephone walked through the portal.

They kept on following the children footprint which Mark starting to wonder if this was even a child or something else as they came across another clearing. There was a another tree adorn with body parts it was massive tree as well. There was half alive bodies of Artemis and her twisted amazon brigand since Mark knew what they did to men and women on that island of theirs. All of them had their various limps pull off and their jaws ripped off. But what shock Mark the most is seeing the God that got him into the God Slaying business, who also inform him of those Aztec and various other twisted god as he see Hermes mutilated body being eaten by a nude and skinless Athena who was missing one arm as she had a deranged look on her face.

"I will eat your power Hermes so I can live since I much more important." Athena said with great insanity in her voice.

"Wrong move." Mark said. "I'm lucky...since you ingested his power of your own volition the damage I'll receive is minimal...though admittedly this will more than likely kill me." Mark said throwing the ritual dagger into Athena's heart. causing her to absorb all of Hermes, Artemis, and the amazons before she exploded leaving a fully healed Hermes. "And with that...I die." Mark said as wounds opened up all over his body and he coughed up more blood. The price he paid for each resurrection was his own life force and the last one had him teetering at empty. Mark slowly started to pass out as Hermes rushed to him.

"What is wrong with him? How can he be so willing to sacrifice his life?" Hermes asked. Orochi and Medusa were also surprised but snapped out of it when a portal opened and they were sucked in. When they crossed over they saw Demeter, Persephone, Hestia, Aphrodite, and Ankiseth in shock as well as a tall muscular man with a tan wearing only a traditional Aztec warrior skirt and a chief's helm. He had long black hair and two white feathered wings.

"I see that my fears were realized." Quetzalcoatl said looking at Mark's bleeding form.

It a good thing I brought you over." Ankiseth said as he know Mark story is not going to end right now.

"That is true." Quetzalcoatl said.

"What do you mean, Ancient One?" Shadow Rain said pointedly. She didn't like the man at all and wanted more than anything to get rid of him.

"Mark sacrificed a good deal of his own life force to bring back those he deemed innocent. As a result...he is worth one Aztec Miracle. You see the Aztec Gods can only grant a miracle to those who have earned it in trials of faith. Mark's willingness to sacrifice himself selflessly and without a thought for the innocent is one such trial. Also because I said so and what I say goes." Ankiseth simple said with a smile on his face.

"Mark...you are a true warrior for you know who it is you fight and who deserves mercy. Just as I braved many trials to bring my people music you have braved many trials to save the innocent. This small portion of my power shall save you...and know that you are a friend to me." Quetzalcoatl said as he summoned his power and pressed it into Mark's heart. The power soon turned black as it radiated from Mark's body, even reforming his left eye as he opened them.

"Fuck...my...life...I'm hungry." Mark said.

"Just to let you know Mark there wasn't any more footprints." Medusa said as right before they go through the portal she look for any footprints there was none. But she was creep out by the fact what could do that to various gods and goddess.

"When did you...get so...familiar...oh wait...I guess our...pact is...fulfilled...so I'm no longer...your master." Mark said. With the Greek Gods killed the agreement between the two was over.

"I guess you're right Mark...no...no...I want to make another pact with you...I want to stay your servant." Medusa said.

"I really don't remember much of what attack me. All I know is I heard a little girl voice." Hermes commented as the messenger of the gods try to remember but all he got was a blank like she didn't exist but he know someone attack him.

"Don't dwell on it." Mark said getting up. He was in intense pain. He felt like his entire body was on fire but he continued to stand. "Fuck that hurts...any way...are you sure Medusa? I thought you made a vow never to let a man dominate you again?"

"You do not dominate...even when you demand...you are kind. Like I said the first time...my heart, my soul, and my flesh are yours to summon until the end of time...Master." Medusa said.

"Then we have a pact. Welcome back to the fold Queen of Despair." Mark said sitting in the couch...immediately Aphrodite, Demeter, and Persephone began to dote on him much to the youkai's confusion.

"Guess we should have seen this coming huh Orochi?" Medusa asked the King of Serpents

"This may prove to be fun to watch." Orochi said with his lips slightly lifting into a smile before he went back to being stoic,

"Uuuuhhh...what's going on?" Mark asked.

"Simple really...when you resurrected them and spared them as well as adopting them into your house they decided to act as all ancient Greek women would in the situation." Ankiseth said.

"Which is?" Mark asked hoping to get an answer.

"It is our sworn duty and pleasure to pamper you and ease all of your worries." Aphrodite said as she set his head in her lap. "In the society we're a part of that is what all women do for the head of the household Brother." Mark's eyes widened at this.

"Remilia and Yukari are going to kill me." Mark said to himself.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile in unknown location a little girl was walking through the forest of death. She appears to be 10 years old as she was wearing adorable outfit similar to a noble women kimono it was purple and white. She also had a noble women hat. Except all that cuteness end when one looked at her feet which was covered in blood. Plus she had a sphere directly over her heart similar to Koishi and Satori. Except this one was sewed shut plus this third eye was black in color. She had brown hair and her eye was a pale lavender. She had black cords hook into her third eye. Several of the cord were not attach to the third eye which look like hooks.

"Oh I made a lot of new friends." the girl happily said as she kept on walking as several of the same bug species that was on Mark head follow after her like pets.

"But then weird man stole my friends away. He even had friend with him but took mines anyway. Even though I improve on them." the girl happily said to herself as she kept on walking.

"I even gave that men one of my friends but he burn him. Luckily all of you guys will keep coming back. Most of the people in town have my friends with them now." the little girl happily said.

"I'm Hanabi and I will make everyone that is unhappy become happy and my friend." Hanabi singed as she kept on walking. When her body suddenly suffer a massive seizure as the expression on her face change from happiness to expression of pure terror and sadness before changing back yet again to the face of happiness. Her body straighten out as she start skipping along heading for a different direction as she was heading to deeper into the forest.

"Oh I need to find a happy meal and Mrs. Buttercup." Hanabi said as she went off in search of a happy meal.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile at a hot spring resort that the group visits. Hinata and Sanae were in the mix bath by themselves. As they were thinking about turn in their relationship. The one that Suwako keeps bringing up, which they lacked for a long while. It was their sex life. There love lives with Naruto was alright and wonderful as well. But it was still awkward to get into the mood since they had this odd feeling if they had sex some pervert was going to use them as reference material.

"Do you think we're over thinking things?" Sanae asked Hinata. "I mean...our fear is kinda odd."

"That I really don't know about. I mean Satori-mama don't over think things. But the thought of some pervert going to use our sex life in some kind of book or some kind of twisted fantasy. It is valid fear." Hinata replied.

"True...wait didn't Mark-san say the Toad Sage wrote cheap smut?" Sanae asked

"He did say that." Hinata replied.

"Though strangely Remilia-san won't put the book down." Sanae said thinking it was odd for someone like Remilia to like books like that.

"I took notice you been carrying that lantern around with you. Were you got it from?" Hinata asked.

"From a cute lizard creature with a knife that tried to kill me." Sanae said

"That is odd." Hinata simply said. Hinata sometimes wonder about her girlfriend Sanae. She doesn't have what some people say is common sense on sort matter. But Hinata does like her for that. Since if she did had common sense they wouldn't be in this relationship with Naruto. So Hinata is glad for that quirk. She is glad of the quirks of her love ones it what make them unique.

"It was cute...I wanted to make it a pet." Sanae said with a sad face on her as wind priestess wish she could catch the thing.

"How were you going to go about doing that in the first place?" Hinata asked as she was curious on how her girlfriend was going to do that with something that was trying to kill.

"I don't know...But I wanted to." Sanae said when they heard the door. They saw the Scarlet sisters walk in.

"Fancy some company?" Remilia asked

"Oh hello Remilia-sama and Flandre-sama." Hinata greeted polity. She might not be the part of a major clan anymore but technically she is the Hyuga Clan sole remaining heiress.

"Hold on we have two more." Flandre said as two women walked in. The one on the right had burning red eyes and hair that went to her shoulders in an exotic fashion that was the colors of a burning fire. She had on a wild smile. The one on the left had icy blue eyes and hair that reached her knees that was colored with the various shades of ice. "Meet my guardians, one of Daddy's summons Orthos the Twin Mouths of Destruction. The redhead is Orthos Igna and the icy one is Orthos Grando.

"Nice to meet ya." Igna said while Grando only nodded. Remilia pulled a book out of her bucket.

"You're still reading that?" Hinata asked surprised.

"More like looking it over...you see I received word from Ankiseth that I will be able to use my powers to make myself a more...mature body...Trying to choose my features." Remilia said

"So that why you have the book with you?" Hinata asked.

"That and I like it." Remilia said. "Still...I want to have a body that Mark will love."

"Ya worry too much. The master don't care if your super curvy or if you have jugs that carry more milk than most sold in stores. If he did, he'd be staring at Medusa's constantly naked chest." Igna said

"This is getting awkward." Sanae.

"You know I surprise Yuugi is not trying to get me to drink Sake with her. She normally would appear right about..." Hinata couldn't say anymore as someone crash into the hot spring.

"Hi Hinata!" A voice called

"Big Sis Yuugi." Hinata said in shock.

"How are you? Oh look it's Sanae, Remilia, Flandre, and Orthos!" Yuugi said Everyone look at the tall women that was in the bath with them. She had blonde hair and F-cup size breast. She also had a single red horn jutting out of her forehead. She was also holding sake bowl. Oddly it didn't spill a single drop at all.

"What are you doing here big sis?" Hinata asked a bit confuse since she though Yuugi was sleeping with Earth Spirit Palace group.

"Oh I heard there was a pervert around the area and since your boyfriend isn't around here I went to look for him. Turn out he wasn't in his room. So I decide to make sure nothing happens to you since you always bath around these time." Yuugi said as she was going to get Naruto to help her stop the pervert. The two aspects of Orthos began to sniff the air.

Suddenly Naruto pop out of the hot spring water as he was inhaling for air badly. As everyone looked in shock. Naruto looked around very confuse as he looked in the direction of the girls but he almost didn't notice of them.

"Is someone there?" Naruto asked as he was practicing trying to hold his breath under extreme condition and he though a hot spring would work. Soon while he was doing that his vision fade due to accidentally opening up his eye underwater and hot water crashing into his eye. His eye was in so much pain right now.

"I thought I heard an old man's voice?" Naruto commented.

The two aspects of Orthos ignored Naruto as they started to growl...they sounded like wild dogs.

"Grando go high." Igna sad as fire encased her before it turned into a fire red belly dancer outfit. Grando had ice form around her before becoming an armored bikini and half skirt with matching boots and bracers. Both of them wore chained collars. Grando jumped into the air and seemed to disappear. "Better come out old man!"

A sword of flame appeared in Igna's hand. "Last warning...come out now."

There was sound of someone being kicked as something was launched into the air and landed in the pool. Soon someone landed as it was girl with red hair and four ears. Two of them humans and two of them cats ear. She had B-cup size breast and was currently wearing a towel around her body. It was Kaenbyou Rin aka Orin.

"No one peeks on Hinata at all. Only her girlfriend and boyfriend has that honor!" Orin shouted in anger as her overprotective instinct of Okuu transfer to Hinata. The two of them become close friends because of this factor.

Grando slammed the haft of an ice spear into the person's stomach when she descended. The person was the white haired man from the picture Mark had shown them.

"Wait did I somehow manage to get into the girls bath?" Naruto asked confuse.

"Mixed bathing Nii-san." Flandre said. "So...this is the white haired man from Daddy's picture?"

"Didn't Mark say his name was Jiraiya?" Remilia asked

"What just...happened?" The man groaned.

"Are you Jiraiya the Toad Sage?" Remilia asked.

"Yes I am...how would you know though?" Jiraiya asked. He then noticed his book in her hand. "Aren't you a bit young to read that?" He asked.

"I'm almost five hundred. I am old enough read a little cheap smut."

"Wait a second did you say you are the toad sage?" Naruto said as he reach out trying to feel for Jirayia face. But he keeping touching soft.

"That's my breast and I know you can't see right now so here the person face you looking for." Yuugi simply said as she gently took Naruto hand off her breast and then place them on Jirayia face.

"Wait wh.." Jiraiya didn't say anymore as Naruto punch him in the face real hard.

"That for peeking on my mother and father and putting their sex life as a best-selling cheap smut series!" Naruto shouted as he then punch Jiraiya in the face yet again.

"That for want I guessing is peeking on my girlfriends and there friend!" Naruto shouted as he then kick Jiraiya in the balls.

"That one for me, for not even coming to see me at all!" Naruto said in anger.

"You can stop before you kill him." Igna said holding Naruto's fist after the last punch. "And let's fix those eyes." Grando put a hand to his eyes and cooled them to allow Naruto to see.

"Thanks...who are you?"

"I am Igna and this is my other half Grando." Igna said. "And no I don't mean my girlfriend. We are known as Orthos, a two headed dog demon."

"That is odd. But it can't be more odd then finding tiny girl sleeping on my hair. She called herself the Inchling Princess Shinmyoumaru Sukuna. She currently in my room still. Last I saw her turning a drawer inside out saying she was making it to a housing." Naruto replied.

"Sukuna was in your hair?" Flandre asked

"Yeah I kind of took notice I felt light breathing on my head when all of us were at the port town plus sudden weight as well like she just appeared." Naruto replied as both Sanae and Hinata got up and sat at either side of him as Jirayia was knocked out.

"He really doesn't belong here at all." Yuugi said as she grabbed Jiraiya unconscious form and while Orin grabbed any of his notes as well. Orin then proceed to destroy them.

"What you going to do?" Naruto asked.

"He is a dirty old men I just sending him to the proper hot spring." Yuugi truthfully said as she effortless threw Jiraiya over the fence as everyone heard something crashing into the water.

"So Hinata when you going to jump start your relationship with Sanae and Naruto to the next level already. Just tell Big Sis Yuugi what the problem is." Yuugi said as she drank some sake. Hinata, Sanae, and Naruto blushed.

"How cute they're embarrassed." Remilia said.

"Never the time." Grando whispered. Igna nodded I understanding.

"Apparently they never feel like the time is right." Igna translated

"It the fear of someone trying to make cheap smut story out of our sex life." both Sanae and Hinata replied at once.

"Don't worry Orin, Parsee and I will make sure nothing like that will ever happen to you. We even tell Satori about this as well." Yuugi said as she extended a pinkie toward Hinata who use her pinkie as well.

"That is a pinkie promise." Yuugi said as she did the same to both Naruto and Sanae.

"You earn my respect since you not leering at any of us." Orin said as she shake hand with Naruto.

"I have Sanae and Hinata and like my father and my newest sensei I respect women." Naruto said. He remembered how surprised he was to find out that Mark treated all women with sincere respect despite his reading of the Icha Icha series.

"The master is a good man." Grando whispered.

"Sheesh still only talking when it comes to people's secrets and your master huh?" Yuugi asked Grando as Grando and Igna dispelled their clothes to enjoy the spring.

"Well she is Inner Desire while I am Outer Desire." Igna said.

"Hinata just ask me if you ever need a favor you can always trust me." Orin said as Hinata remember the Kasha was always helping her throughout her childhood. Orin was actually one of the most important people in her life.

"I will but you got to stop talking to those corpses all the time. People are starting to make rumors about you which I know is not true." Hinata told her friend as she know Orion open up a graveyard. Due to her powers she can talk to the dead and get there life story from there while wheelbarrow them to their grave. Orin did always tell her it so odd just burying the corpses instead of throwing them into the Hell Furnace. But all Hinata told her was just adapt.

"Let just enjoy this evening." Sanae simply said as both her and Hinata lean their heads on Naruto shoulders.

"An excellent idea." Yuugi said. Remilia was slightly jealous of Hinata, Sanae and Naruto wishing Mark and Yukari were there too but they wanted to heed Ankiseth's warning.

"Mark...know I always think of you." Remilia whispered. Outside the door to the springs was Patchouli who had just received a report on the events of the day struggling on whether to inform everyone or not.

Patchouli looks down at her crystal. "Ankiseth I think it best we not tell them about this just yet."

"I think you're right." Ankiseth said. "Mark should tell them when he's recovered enough to move on his home without Demeter and Persephone supporting him."

"Yes. He would prefer it that way." Patchouli said. Patchouli severed the connection and sighed before crying. She was happy that Mark had finished his war with the Greeks but angry that he had nearly killed himself. "Mark-nii you idiot."

End of Chapter

Omake by: UnitedOsprey1991

Koishi Misadventures #5: Gaara

In the Hidden Sand Village, a red headed young man was walking down the street with two girls at his side. He was wearing a brown suit with chain mesh and was carrying around a gourd. The noticeable things on his face was a tattoo that read Ai or love and he had rings around his eyes a sign of a lack sleep that looked like a raccoon. Suddenly, the sand swirled around him and lashed out a young girl in a kimono not meant for this weather.

"Who are you?" Gaara asked. The girl had a smile that seemed permanent despite being in the presence of a massive killer intent. "Will you prove my existence?" Gaara asked.

The girl said nothing. Suddenly Gaara felt his head, become excruciatingly painful. He screamed scaring the rest of the townsfolk around him. Suddenly the sand started attacking the townsfolk around them crushing them. Those that ran could remember a gleaming blood thirsty smile. The girls Sari and Matsuri watched Gaara seemingly unaffected by the bloodshed.

Author's Note: UnitedOsprey1991 here again. Omake is once again me and I am here as a beta reader. Please review this story kindly even though it is kind of long. Also check out my stories I just update one of my stories Bleach Grand Prix last night. Check out this and my other stories. Also be sure to check out the rest of the stories of Kage Bijuu productions. See ya next time.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well this is my second longest yet just to let all of you know. And I very proud of it as well. This chapter just like the title implied is the preparation of things to come. If all of you were reading it. You will know several event that will be prepared. Also Suna Team will be at Blitzball Tournament. Various countries do have deadline for the days they can applied to due to travel. Suna will have a harder time to get to the tournament due to there location.

Also to let all know. The next chapters will cover some very important events. One involving what just happen with Mark and what going to happen to Konohagakure. The second one be Blitzball tournament also just because it a tournament. Doesn't mean all the other team going to play nice or try to ruin this event. So except a lot of foul plays.

Thank you very much UnitedOsprey1991 for beta reading this chapter. Also thank you very much Giratina Zero for helping me out massively with this chapter. Both of you two are the best buddies ever.


	8. Chapter 8: Tournament Starting

******Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that is own by its creator. I also don't own Touhou that is own by their creator ZUN. Final Fantasy Series and Bravely Default is own by Square Enix. Mark Frey Knowledge, Kaien Kurayami, Shadow Rain, Soren and his party is own by Giratina Zero. Jackie Ikari is own by Sleepless Demon. Don't own Street Fighters movies and Monster Hunter that is own by Capcom. Nanashi and Kenta Ryusuke are owned by J. Hellscythe. Ankiseth is own by Kaos and Magus.**

This is Alternate Universe crossover story

Summary: The Kyuubi attack tore open a rift bringing two goddesses from another world. Tasked with raising Naruto can they prepare him for possible end of the universe? (Pairing SanNaruHina, Sequel of TUAOA: Naruto: Terror of the Einst).

Warning: Extreme Blood and Gore.

TUAOA: End of Space and Time

Chapter 8: Tournament Starting

In the land of Rice Paddies, one of the many hidden village known as Otogakure was located in this land. Otogakure was unique in the fact there actually multiple villages of it located in different part of Elemental Countries. But the Land of Rice Paddies one was what one would call the main Otogakure. It was created by the dreaded Orochimaru and leaded by him. But in a joke like event which wasn't meant to be taken serious he hosted a vote on who would be the leader. He put his five year old daughter as his only opponent. Except that when everything went to hell for him. Since a lot of people knew about Orochimaru's 5 year old daughter known as Hebihime. They vote for her all villages. Orochimaru was kick out of the village and his daughter now the supreme leader of Otogakure. Except now Hebihime was dealing with a different problem. She realized her village was not getting the respect it deserve so she summon a certain Nukenin known as Momochi Zabuza leader of the Organization known as Missing Legion aka the Oh Fuck Battalion.

"What did you call me little girl." Zabuza asked the little five year old girl who had very pale skin and snake like yellow eye and wearing a kimono. She also had an odd sword right next to her.

"Yes mister no brow. That funny mask man sold me and my village a lot of weaponry and some kind of faux bodies. But anyway my village not been getting respect. So I thought of an odd idea which require your Legion and that Kyojin Clan which is allied with your legion to do something since I know from my daddy information network you raided and attack several neutral countries and stole their resources in order to fund the Rebellion effort." Hebihime said.

"Yes but I not part of Kirigakure no more since the new Mizukage found out how I funded her rebellion." Zabuza said bitterly. He was luckily his forces found an old destroyed island nation that use to be home of an extinct clan and was using it as a base.

"Well that mean you can do what I going to ask you. In order for my village to be respected I what you steal the most important things from the other major villages." Hebihime childish said.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Zabuza asked confuse about this little girl.

"I what you to go to every single major village and take their symbol. Like for example Konohagakure has the Hokage Mountain and Hokage Tower. With those my village will start getting respected and not look down on. Kumogakure has those suppose Sage Artifacts and Kirigakure has that Massive Metal Meteor. There also secret of Youkai Mountain in Iron Country that I what as well. With all of those, my village will get respect." Hebihime said.

"So am I getting back up." Zabuza asked.

"Yes that funny mask man sold me more than advanced weaponry and faux bodies. He also gave me being called Schrodinger Human. He said they better then Edo Tensei." Hebihime said as she open up a window as Zabuza see a sea of red haired human. Zabuza realized who these people are.

"This can't be? The entire clan was extinct." Zabuza said in shock as he see more figure as he spotted a blonde hair man with a red hair woman.

"He was supposed to be dead." Zabuza said in shock as he can't believe these people are standing with him right now. As he see various famous figure wandering around.

"Yup and all of them are the real deal as well. My village is going to get massive respect now." Hebihime said.

"What stopping me from just stealing all of them from you?" Zabuza asked.

"You see those statues that around the village. Those were rapist and pedophiles that try to take advantage of me." Hebihime simply replied as Zabuza backed away from her.

"Well you got a deal then. I will mobilized all of my forces." Zabuza said.

"Yup and also information said the Kages of various villages will go to Iron Country to watch the Chunin Exam which seems to be turn into a tournament." Hebihime said as she got up.

"What you going to be doing?" Zabuza asked.

"I going to be joining in on this operation since I what everyone to respect me as well." Hebihime said.

"Wait is that the Kaguya Clan as well?" Zabuza said as he took notice.

"Yup the man even gave me this clan as a bonus." Hebihime said as she was bouncy on the ground in excitement.

"With all these I got some very good plans in the making." Hebihime said as suddenly a several men with wearing a blank mask design dropped in from the ceiling. Hebihime stared at all of them her eyes glowing yellow as Zabuza felt a massive unimaginable killing intent. He watched as the Shinobi killed themselves in gruesome manner, even Zabuza felt like running his blade through his body as well. Suddenly, another ceiling panel open as two more shinobi dropped out of the ceiling as Hebihime spray some kind of mist from her mouth on to one of them as she smash her sword which was still in the sheathe.

Zabuza took notice the sword was heavily locked up into the skull of the other shinobi killing him. Hebihime eye then glowed as the Masked Shinobi which she sprayed that mist on body started to freeze up as he was turning to stone.

"These are ROOT ANBU from Konohagakure." Hebihime said as Zabuza was shock at how this little girl took care of those assassins.

Xxx

It was morning now as Squadron Raven Fang, the Scarlet Mansion group and the Earth Palace Group were walking as they entered into Iron Country. They split up from the other teams along the way. They looked around the country which all of them was amazed by the fact it was constantly snowing in this country. Several Iron Country Samurai approached the group.

"We will take you to the Blitzball Stadium. Anko will be there to explain things to you." one of the samurai said as everyone started walking toward a very large stadium with homes surrounding it.

"Anko...Anko...sounds familiar." Naruto said to himself as he tried to puzzle out where he had heard the name before.

"Crazy Snake Lady." Sanae and Hinata said at the same time making Naruto remember the woman.

"I remember her she use to baby sit you guys before she became a Dragon Sage and a Cho-Jounin as well." Kanako said.

"She must be with her boyfriend still I believe his name was Kenta." Suwako said.

"I wonder how she's doing?" Naruto asked before he felt a familiar sting to his cheek and a tongue licking it to get to the blood.

"I've been good. Still taste sweet, Gaki." Anko said

"So what is this tournament you doing anyway and why is it replacing the Chunin Exam?" Kakashi asked.

"Because I was following what the First Hokage actually wanted a way for the village and the others to eventually to get along. Not just an event that is just a mock war and doesn't even improve on relation with any of the villages." Anko sagely said.

"So I created the first ever Blitzball Tournament. By playing in this tournament I will judge to see if you can be Chunin or not." Anko said.

"What does Blitzball involve with anyway?" Remilia asked.

"It involving playing with a ball while underwater which will involve teamwork." Anko said.

"Sounds way difficult." Kiba said

"I have to agree with the dog." Sakura said with a nod as she tried to lean on Meiling who was still trying to get used to the relationship.

"Don't worry that why you going to learn how to breath underwater. I already put the Kumo team that arrive under a strict training program to teach them how to breath underwater since it actually possible." Anko sagely said.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

"Don't worry Shika-kun I know you can do this easy!" Rumia said from atop his head.

"Why the hell is there a kid on top of his head?" Anko asked

"That's Rumia, Youkai of Darkness...and we have no idea why." Sakuya said

"Still...I want to bug him but Rumia is so possessive saying only she can bug him." Flandre muttered

"Shika-kun is mine to annoy so there!" Rumia said sticking her tongue out at Flandre. Flandre was about to use her eyes to end the argument but could hear Mark telling her to let it go in her head and decided against it.

"Well isn't this quite the scoop!" A voice was heard over head that caused a great deal of groans from the Scarlet and Earth Palace groups as well as Anko.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked.

"The paparazzi is here." Remilia sighed before looking over at Anko. "You don't like her either?"

"She's a little...trying isn't she?" Anko asked the others who knew who she was talking about getting nods of agreement.

"You all sound like you don't like me very much." A female voice said. Naruto and the others of Team Raven Fang looked around and didn't see any one. "Wow...humans never think to look up now do they?"

The group looked up to see a young woman with red eyes and semi-long black hair. She wears a white blouse with brown leaf-print sides, a black short skirt with brown leaf-print portions, and a Tokin with several white puffs of feathers hanging from it. She is carrying a hauchiwa fan in her left and a camera in her right. She also had D-cup size breast.

"Nice to meet you I'm Shameimaru Aya and I run the Bunbunmaru Newspaper." Aya said with a smile as she landed and every saw that she had black feathered wings as well.

"She's a Karasu Tengu." Meiling said as if knowing what they were about to ask. "And yes...she's a journalist."

"Yup that I'm, I even covered the Rebellion in the Land of Water. That actually was the bloodiest thing I ever seen in my life. But I did rescue a couple of children that were going to get slaughter just because they have Kekkei Genkai." Aya said as she had a smile on her face.

"Well now nice to know that useless paparazzi can do something." Remilia said with a smirk.

"Well you forget my camera is special. Oh hello Sanae it so nice to see you again." Aya said as she see Sanae standing next to who she thinks is Okuu and a blonde hair person.

"Before things get out of hand...that's not Okuu and Sanae has an odd version of amnesia." Orin said to Aya.

"How odd are we talking about?" Aya asked as she always talk to Sanae since both of them lived on the same mountain it kind of became natural.

"More like everything about her de-aged and she re grew up and can't remember anything from before the de-aging." Suwako said. "Thankfully Mark is doing research on it so that we can unlock her memories."

"Is the blonde Sanae boyfriend?" Aya asked.

"Yeah. I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you...wait a minute...who's this Mark guy? Your boyfriend Suwako-san?" Aya asked.

"No he's mine." Remilia growled

"Well I actually glad for you Remilia." Aya said

"I also dating Naruto and Sanae as well." Hinata commented.

"Why do you look like Okuu?" Aya asked.

"Because I absorbed her as a child. She's still alive inside of me but I have her powers." Hinata explained.

"Interesting...Oh wait I didn't get your name." Aya said feeling bad for not asking her name first.

"Hyuga Hinata." Hinata replied

"Oh you the last Hyuga I heard about. I'm not going to do an interview on you since it just be bad taste. Plus you are Sanae girlfriend and I always did view her like little sister." Aya said.

"So...who's the Karasu?" Mark's voice asked. Everyone looked to see Patchouli's crystal orb.

"Shameimaru Aya, head of the Bunbunmaru Newspaper." Aya said to the gem before it began to float and displayed a projection of Mark sitting down in a chair...he looked really tired.

"Mark Frey Knowledge at your service." Mark said with a smile.

"Nice to be at your service and don't worry I not going to write this up on newspaper. I don't do that to couple articles. Since you never know if a jealous ex might get a hold of it and try to ruin anything." Aya said.

"Or in my case a really angry, if still beautiful, vampire or equally angry, if still equally beautiful, Boundary Youkai." Mark joked

"Wait...You're dating Yukari too?" Aya asked looking between the vampiress and the Magician Youkai. "Wait...does that mean you're the God Slayer Yukari has told me about?"

"How many people know your reputation?" Ino asked Mark who only shrugged.

"Hey Rumia have you been good?" Mark asked.

"Yes Mark-sama. I like these people a lot. I would even protect them if...that happened." Rumia said seriously.

"Okay I believe you. Shikamaru I am going to entrust you with this but if things get really bad, which I hope they don't but you never know...remove Rumia's ribbon." Mark said drawing gasps from those who were from the Gensokyo.

"Are you insane? Do not listen to-" Aya started before feeling a very dark and commanding presence come from the orb.

"I know exactly what I am saying." Mark growled. "Any way do it only if you absolutely have to...Rumia will ensure to any issues that threaten you. Just trust her like I do."

"Leave everything to me Mark-sama!" Rumia said happily, glad to know that she was trusted by the person she looked up to.

"Flandre I am also entrusting you with making sure everyone stays safe." Mark said with a smile at his adoptive daughter.

"Leave it to me Daddy!" Flandre chirped.

"He can...control those two?" Aya asked calming down.

"Mark doesn't control...he gains respect from the cast away and the misunderstood." Suwako said causing Mark to nod.

"It's one reason why I love him." Remilia said a smile looking at Mark.

"Love you too, Remi." Mark then looked towards Anko. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Cho-Jounin and Dragon Sage Anko and also the one that started the first ever Blitzball tournament. A sport I just created." Anko said

"Dragon Sage? Quite the title you got there...it involve that stuck up jerk Seiryu? Or perhaps one of the Four Dragon Kings of the Four Seas? Or did you come about this on your own?" Mark asked listing various dragons like he knew who they were.

"No it was the Snakes. They threw out the odd Boss Summon Manda and forever banned Orochimaru from ever using the summoning contract. Basically for the snakes, every snake have belief that Snake are just one step close to becoming dragon they just have to train a lot. Which I did and how they instructed me. Through their wisdom I learn a lot of new tricks and techniques." Anko sagely said.

"I heard of that myth about snakes which is why all Eastern Dragon are different from Western." Aya said as that is a very known myth which is true. A snake will evolve into a dragon, one can tell if it has a horn on its head and gained great power and wisdom.

"Okay that makes sense. And while only partially true there is merit to that. Not all snakes can become dragons. For example cobras cannot. Still calling yourself Dragon Sage is pretty much lying and will anger a good deal of actual dragons. Trust me a lot of them are touchy...hence why I killed them" Mark said with a huff. He didn't like how they had attacked him to prove themselves.

"Eh I wouldn't be calling myself a Dragon Sage if that wasn't the case. When I said the Old Boss been replace. It a Dragon that's the new Boss of the Snakes." Anko sagely said.

"Okay then...good. Rather not have to fight more of the bastards just because of a title. This dragon have name?" Mark asked

"Shinryu and it mate Ouryu. Actually when I mean they threw out Manda. Shinryu sent him toward the sun as punishment for abusing the Snake and his position and constant demand of human sacrifices." Anko said.

"Oh good you know her. I only met her once when I accidentally explored an old temple. " Mark said

"You must have met her head section or eye. Since she did commented once on meeting someone in an old temple and accident involving some poking her eye." Anko commented.

"Yeah...that was me." Mark said remembering the meeting.

"She said watch where you swinging things around. Even if you were getting swarm by army of angry bugs. Getting poke in the eye hurts." Anko said.

"I said I was sorry. Tell her to not enact anti-magic barriers just cause a guy wears black." Mark muttered.

"She normally does that to everyone. Since it hard trying to find a place to sleep. Without someone trying to enslave her or trying to make her into some kind of sex slave due to her humanoid form. That why she date Ouryu who is a female as well." Anko explain.

"Still...I only entered that temple cause I heard there was a lonely being...just wanted to be her friend is all." Mark explained

"She thank you for that." Anko said.

"Yeah well remind her she can call on me at any time." Mark said before he coughed up blood. "Fuck...still recovering."

"Also she said she and her mate will share you with Remilia since they took care of that Creator Dragon of Gensokyo since he was planning on doing an event which force all of you to kill each other." Anko said

Wait...she likes me?" Mark asked cleaning the blood off his hands.

"Yes she does like, you which is why she stop killed the Creator Dragon." Anko replied

"Uhhhh...Remi? As the Alpha it's your call." Mark said

"Explain the blood first." Remilia said narrowing her eyes.

"Thought you knew. I killed the Greek Gods yesterday while reviving a couple...nearly died in the process."

"Something tell me you not telling the whole story." Sanae simply said.

"That I can agree on." Remilia replied.

"Okay fine...I found them either tortured to near death or skinned alive." Mark said before coughing up more blood.

"Question...you said you nearly died." Chouji said

"Aztec blood rituals." Mark said

"Why...why would you do that?" Remilia asked. "Did you think about how Yukari or I would feel if you died?" Mark looked down.

"I did but...it was so wrong...for the corrupt to live but the innocent die." Mark said

"Daddy is like that." Flandre said.

"I know...fine. I will have to meet Shinryu first." Remilia said.

"She will meet you but anyway Squadron Raven Fang you will have to come with me since I do have to teach you how to breath underwater." Anko said as she wave Raven Fang over.

"Oh yeah I got some rules to lay out in this tournament." Anko said as she just remembered.

"I'll be seeing you then." Mark said before Patchouli put the orb away.

"Rule number 1. No cheating at all. This is a sport tournament. Not the Chunin Exam which was just a fake war. This is truly going to build relationship between villages. Since all the other villages cheated and would explain the very low Chunin or none candidate. It stopped being a so called fake war and became more of a war in all just name." Anko sagely said.

"Makes sense." Naruto said

"Rule number 2: No killing in this tournament. If someone from the opposing team attacks you and try to kill you, just knock them out and tied them up. I will deal out the punishment for that person. Since a lot of people use the self-defense excuse so much in past Chunin Exam which only 1 percent was true all the others were staged." Anko sagely said.

"You won't have to worry about us." Sanae said

"Rule number 3: If you going to use a technique make it flashy and use it on the ball since Kappa told me this ball is indestructible and was refitted from a being a soccer ball. You will get special point for your team for doing that. But if I catch the ball popping, It means someone replace it and both team will come under investigation." Anko said.

"Was it developed by Nitori?" Suwako asked

"Yes the ball was develop by a Kappa known as Nitori. But she wondering if Marisa or someone name Patchouli or Alice ever going to visit. To me she sound very depress at the moment. Hell almost sound like she in love." Anko replied

"I'm Patchouli...point me to her." Patchouli said.

"She somewhere nearby by the Blitzball stadium overlooking the final details of Blitzball Sphere to see if it can contain the water right." Anko replied as she pointed out the Blitzball Stadium.

"I'll go talk to her." Patchouli said walking away.

"Rule number 4: If any of you have sex in the Blitzball Sphere, remember to please change the water so we don't have accidental pregnancy and people swimming in someone sperm. And that goes for you three as well." Anko said as she pointed at Naruto, Hinata and Sanae. Everyone just looked at her, especially the blushing Hinata, Sanae, and Naruto.

"Rule number 5: I will be scoring all of you base on how you work as a team and your performance plus on who you bench as well. Since if you know your teammate's health will be at risk due to being fully submerged in water. I will still score you due to sound judgment." Anko sagely said.

"Pretty fair." Shikamaru said

"Rule Number 6: Only six team members can be on the field at the time. Any other extra members will be on the bench, or if you what could be made into a cheerleader section. But you have to think up your own cheer, or just give support to your team." Anko said as she was holding Daiyousei in her arm now.

"Ummm...okay." Daiyousei said

"Rule Number 7: Just have fun remember this is just a tournament and ultimately the replacement for the aged Chunin Exam. So just have fun." Anko said as she let go of Daiyousei.

"No worries!" Everyone said

"Now Squadron Raven Fang come with me everyone else you can bunk up with the sponsor of Squadron Raven Fang. I think her name is Byakuren." Anko said.

"The Buddhist Saint is here?" Kanako asked

"Yes she is here along with her entire crew as well." Aya replied as she then took notice of a harvest beetle approaching with a basket of sweet potatoes.

"So many of us gathered here...at least they found friends." Sakuya said

"What is this?" Hinata asked as Harvest Beetle stopped in front of her as she took the basket full of sweet potatoes.

"I believe the Aki sisters are around here somewhere. They kind of develop rescue point and having those beetles deliver food. They even delivering it to the poor outside of Iron Country. I shock they growing anything in this weather." Aya commented as she still didn't found the twin goddess yet.

"Some of us like our privacy. " Suwako said as she could read the thought from Aya mind.

Xxxx

Meanwhile

Patchouli was looking for Nitori and couldn't find her next to the stadium. She kept searching around. But she didn't know where the kappa girl was at.

"Nitori likes the three of us? I wonder if this is how Mark-nii feels half the time?" Patchouli said to herself.

"Patchouli-san?" Patchouli turned around to see a girl with blue hair and eyes. She wears a blue dress with lots of pockets for tools around the hem of the skirt and her upper arm, and a dark aquamarine backpack with a golden key on the strap in front of her. She also wears a green hat, blue wellington boots and carries a cattail. This is Kawashiro Nitori, one of the Gensokyo's scientific minds.

"Hello Nitori-san. You seem well." Patchouli said

"I am now that one of my friends is here to see me finally." Nitori said but from the look on Patchouli's face she figured someone had talked.

"From what I hear I have a more intimate title than that." Patchouli said simply.

"Oh you finally know didn't you." Nitori asked.

"That Anko woman mentioned you were hoping Marisa, Alice, or myself would show up like you were in love with us." Patchouli said.

"That lady is always so blunt." Nitori commented.

"So how does a Kappa fall for two magician youkai and a human witch?" Patchouli asked

"It just sort of happened." the Kappa girl replied blushing.

Patchouli walked over to her and cupped her cheek. "At least unlike me you were never hiding your feelings from yourself. It took my Koakuma Horde falling for a perverted dog boy for me to realize where my feelings lie."

"Correct I do have feelings for Marisa but not just her." Patchouli said. "I also like Alice. She is elegant and has that grace about her due to her doll magic that I find alluring."

"Yeah I know what you mean...then to me there's you...the hidden beauty of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. A woman who wishes to hide her everlasting beauty away within a library as if asking to be found by one worthy enough for her." Nitori said

"I never thought of it like that." Patchouli commented as it would explain a lot when she does visit the human village all those men approached her.

"Of course compared to you three...I'm just a crazy Kappa girl." Nitori said stepping away from Patchouli.

"Hell I even killed a man by a method Kappa are known for due to the fact what he had plan for all of you." Nitori said.

"Just means you hold all three of us dear." Patchouli said. "And you are not some Crazy Kappa Girl, you're an inventor the likes of which most have never seen and it's well known many men find you to be adorably cute."

"Thank you for saying that." Nitori said.

"And I happen to know a spell that can help you have more confidence in yourself." Patchouli said.

"Can you please cast it?" Nitori asked.

"Are you sure?" Patchouli asked back making sure the Kappa was ready.

"Sure I have to tell Alice and Marisa how I feel."

"This will only take a second." Patchouli said before gathering magic and covering Nitori's eyes with her hand. She tilted Nitori's head back causing her to open her mouth slightly and that's all Patchouli was waiting for as she kissed Nitori and slipped her tongue past her lips. Nitori though it was a dream until she felt Patchouli pull her in closer to make the kiss more heated before they separated.

Nitori was looked at Patchouli who was smiling.

"Does this mean..." Nitori nodded before Patchouli smiled.

"Yes it is." Patchouli replied.

"Patchouli...I love you so much." Nitori said crying with a smile.

"And I you, Nitori." Patchouli said smiling.

"Well...What about me?" A voice said. The two turned to see Alice walking up to them.

"Alice!" Patchouli said in shock.

"I had heard about Nitori's feelings from Momiji and came to see her but I saw that you had beaten me here and observed." Alice said. "So I'll ask again...is their room in your hearts for me too?"

Of course...It doesn't seem right without you." Nitori said.

"I agree. We love you Alice and will always have you in our hearts." Patchouli said

"So I guess that means all that is left is Marisa." Alice said.

"The Alpha yes." Nitori said causing the others to look at her. "Look at her reputation and personality...let's face it the one in charge of the relationship would be Marisa."

"Actually...She has a point." Patchouli said with a giggle.

"To have Marisa in control of me..." Alice said before she shivered. "I like that idea."

"Submissive?" Patchouli asked with a smirk.

"A little." Alice admitted with a rosy tinge on her cheeks.

Xxxxx

It been one hour since practice have ended as Naruto, Hinata and Sanae were walking around. Just checking out the environment. Since it hardly ever snow in the Land of Fire. So they were all amazed by this weather.

"This is so beautiful." Hinata said as she kept on watching the snow fell down to the ground. She was one of the team members to be benched since her wings would be ruined by the water. But she was just glad to of help.

"Not as beautiful as you Hinata-chan." Sanae said to her girlfriend.

"I can say the same to both of you two." Naruto said to both of his girlfriends.

"Naruto-kun are you still mad at your godfather?" Hinata asked.

"Yes I am." Naruto said.

"Why you still mad at your god father I though you be happy at least?" Sanae asked a bit confuse since Jirayia would know a lot about Naruto father who was the Fourth Hokage and Naruto mother Kushina.

"It because he broke a promise." Naruto simply said.

"What do you mean by promise?" Sanae asked as Hinata had a look on her face.

"Is it because the fact he was supposed to be your godparent?" Hinata said.

"Exactly! Where was he all my life? I know, peeking on women and writing smut!" Naruto roared.

"And leading Konoha's spy forces." Jiraiya said from a bench nearby.

"That I actually know about. But you never once visit ever when you do come back to the village. It a funny thing what happens when you read up on visitor logs." Naruto simply said with a growl.

"You looked happy...I didn't want to intrude. I know I'm a super pervert but...I also know when it's best to stay in the shadows. Hell...if you know so much about me why would you even want me to be around?" Jiraiya asked in all seriousness.

"Because you promised to be godfather which mean being part of my life." Naruto replied.

Jiraiya looked down and nodded. "Can't argue facts...and facts are you're right...Even if I was just going to throw your life for a loop your right. I'm sorry, Naruto. You have no idea how much it hurt watching you be so happy without needing me."

"But you could have joined in." Naruto simply said.

"Heh...everything I touch either dies, hates my guts, or is regarded as smut." Jiraiya said.

"Still you should have try since I been reading that first book of yours the Gutsy Ninja." Naruto replied.

"That old thing...your parents loved that book...Hell everyone from Team Demon Fox, your parents' team with three close friends of theirs, liked it." Jiraiya said.

"Can you tell me more about them please." Naruto asked as his feature soften.

"All you want to know and more kid. All you want to know and more." Jiraiya said with a smile.

"Just one thing, Jiraiya that I what you to do." Sanae asked with a gentle voice.

"I already know...that fire sword wielder and ice spear handling twin told me to back off you three...I've known Orthros a long time to know she does not make idle threats." Jiraiya said with a shiver. "Least it wasn't Medusa...I wouldn't have gotten the warning."

"Then we be on good terms." Sanae simply said.

"Still...how did you meat that crazy ass? He's the only person I know of to date to face a Kyuubi empowered Kushina and not be afraid of her." Jirayia asked

"Just on a mission that was all." Naruto simply said.

"You met a pirate on a random mission?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well it was more of a misunderstanding." Hinata said

"That is true it was one big misunderstanding. Anyway I just going to enjoy sight with my girlfriends." Naruto simply said.

"Don't let me hold you up." Jiraiya said with a smile. "If you want to talk just head to the inn and ask for me." The man walked away with a smile and tears in his eyes happy that he started to reconcile for his greatest mistake.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile in Konohagakure. The wreckage of the Hyuga Compound was now a massive graveyard. It was left just like that since when people try to move the remains to give the clan a proper burial, odd deaths started to happen. Most think it because the ground and area is toxic, so they left everything alone. One can say this abandon area would make for a good hideout. Hanabi was walking in the wreckage of the Hyuga Compound. She still had the same happy look on her face. Her third eye nailed shut as some blood was coming out of it. She was singing something.

"Here lies a once great clan. They were highly respected in the village. But almost all of them end up being reduce to ashes. But then that lead to my birth." Hanabi said in a sing song like tone of voice as she kept on walking as she then took notice of something out of place.

"Is that a trap door? Is it holding a room full of gumdrops and ice cream?" Hanabi asked herself.

"Let's go check it out." Hanabi said as she open up the trap door and went inside of it.

"There's no gumdrops or Ice cream in here!" Hanabi shouted in pure disappointment. All what Hanabi was seeing was some kind of tunnel which look like it lead to somewhere else. Hanabi soon enter inside as she kept on walking down the path of the tunnel. Hanabi took notice the tunnel look like it been use. But she kept on skipping away.

"Maybe there is gumdrops and Ice cream at the end?" Hanabi asked to herself. As she skipped she sang about how delicious the sweets would be but soon her face was contorted in anger at what she found. She saw humans abusing the mass grave.

"What are these humans doing?" Hanabi asked with a slight anger in her voice before her face became that of a smile.

"Maybe I should play with them!" Hanabi said as she started skipping to one of the human as none of them didn't took notice of her. Until she was right close to the person and he didn't took notice of her.

"Now let play!" Hanabi said as several of her scythe-like veins hooked themselves into the masked men body before they started pulling him apart. She then grabbed the men face and ripped his jaws off. She then started hitting the men with his lower jaw.

"Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself!" Hanabi said as she beat the men to death with his own jaw. Hanabi took notice couple of the masked men took notice of her.

"Get your own playmates!" She yelled. The men turned to each other and began to kill each other.

"Yay they look like they're having fun!" Hanabi said as she then pulled the guy apart. His body flew everywhere. Hanabi then started skipping off going deeper into this new area with a lot of playmates. She soon came across another group.

"Wait a second how in the world did this little girl got into ROOT base number 4." one of the masked figure asked as it turn out to be a ROOT ANBU.

"You turned my birthplace into a secret base without me?" Hanabi asked while making a pouting face.

"What do you mean by birthplace the only living Hyuga is the one living in that mansion." the Root ANBU replied.

"I am a Hyuga you silly boy." Hanabi said cutely.

"My name is Hyuga Hanabi: Insanity Incarnate." Hanabi introduce herself with a happy smile on her face.

"But we should have a party but I didn't bring any food along." Hanabi said with a sad look on her face before smiling again.

"I wonder if you taste good?" Hanabi asked toward one of the ROOT ANBU.

"What do you mean by that?" a Root ANBU asked a bit confuse.

Hanabi only smiled as her scythe veins ripped the flesh off his arm and she took a bite. "Hmmm...needs salt."

"Wait is this girl a cannibal!" A root ANBU said in shock as the one with his flesh ripped off just looked at his arm before taking a bite out of it.

"You are right it need salt." the ROOT ANBU said in an odd tone of voice.

"See? I know what I'm talking about." Hanabi said with an adorable pout on her face.

"What are you doing to yourself!" another ROOT ANBU asked in shock as he see his comrade sprinkling salt on himself as he took another bite out of his arm as the girl ripe more flesh off of him.

"He's just understanding how I think...want to join him?" Hanabi asked

"Sure." All the ROOT ANBU said in an odd tune of voice as they started sprinkling salt over themselves as they soon started eating each other.

"Good boys. Too bad none of you are cute...now that friend thief...that's another story. Oh wait...can you silly boys tell me where your boss is?"

"Down the hall and to the right...anyone have any barbeque sauce?" One of the Root members said. Hanabi passed them skipping happily. Hanabi passed various members of Root and easily had them singing her tune. As she passed them though she thought back to the friend thief. That forest was filled with her power and he was unaffected. He had one of her friends on his head and it also didn't affect him. He was a mystery she wanted to solve...even if it meant slowly peeling his skin off with her bare hands. She came across the door to the leader's office and knocked three times before kicking the door in.

Hanabi walked into the room to see the leader of this secret base cowering in the corner and was unamused. She didn't even let him stay broken and insane, instead opting to rip out his heart and began to eat it before sitting in his chair. "I was hoping this was going be more fun. Why is everything so boring?"

"I can't wait for my insect friend's plans to go through though! Then I will all sorts of friends...and I might be able to see that thief again." Hanabi said as she spotted a fridge and some bowls. She went up to it and open the fridge door. She saw bucket of watermelon ice cream in the fridge as she took it out and she started to eat it.

"At least I found ice cream." Hanabi said as she kept on eating the bucket of delicious ice cream.

"But its still not complete yet." Hanabi commented to herself as she then spy a desk nearby. She went up to it and open the drawers. She found assorted flavor gumdrops.

"Okay now I'm happy." Hanabi said with a smile on her face as she took some of the gumdrop out and pop them into her mouth.

Xxxxx

Mark was walking around with Yukari on a small recovery stroll. Due to the medicine Persephone had been making him he wasn't as pale as he had been and had more energy. The walk was both a way to recover and spend time with his second girlfriend.

"So reckless." Yukari said. She would remind him every time they saw each other. Mark accepted the punishment since he knew full well that his actions were reckless, even if the intentions were good. Mark smirked to himself remembering the old saying about good intentions. He often joked that a good third of the way to hell was paved by his actions.

Mark sighed before seeing someone he was surprised to see. It was a woman with red eyes, long green hair, wearing a long plaid skirt, White blouse, and plaid coat, and is carrying an umbrella that appeared to be pink.

"Well now...if it isn't Kazami Yuka." Mark said with a small smile. The woman looked at Mark and Yukari and smiled. This woman was none other than the third God Youkai, Flower Master of the Four Seasons, and Beauty of Everlasting Darkness.

"Mark Frey Knowledge. Good to see you're still alive and well." Yuka said

"Well...alive any way after he nearly killed himself resurrecting multiple Greek Gods using forbidden Aztec God Magic." Yukari supplied with a smile. Mark sighed. It was a well earned jab so he wasn't angry.

"Really? You hate the Greeks I thought." Yuka asked. Mark was easily outclassed by Yuka but that never stopped him from befriending her. Unlike Yukari who had always seen as impulsive, Yuka only ever attacked when she had reason and Mark was wise enough to never give her reason, hence why he became really good with kids.

"Hestia, Persephone, Demeter, and Hermes are good people. Particularly Hestia who fought back against Zeus and the others. I regret I nearly killed myself but not that I succeeded in saving them." Mark said

"Wait...you really went and brought back those four using Aztec God Magic and you're alive?" Yuka asked surprised. She had known Mark was strong but this was a beyond unbelievable.

"The Ancient One seems to think himself my best friend." Mark muttered causing Yuka's eyes to widen.

"He's not a myth?" The green haired woman asks

"He's real and extremely creepy." Yukari said. She had a feeling he could out troll her in an instant.

"Well I have my groom to be with me." Yuka said as she see someone approaching the group.

"Yuka-chan there you are." Umino Iruka said with a smile. The Magician and Boundary Youkai looked at each other in surprise. The most feared member of the Gensokyo...was in love with a human.

"Sorry Iruka-kun. I was on my way to meet you but I saw two of my old friends. This is Mark Frey Knowledge and Yakumo Yukari." Yuka said. Mark shook the man's hand as Yukari bowed.

"I think Naruto mentioned you two. The creepy Gap Lady and the Insane Pirate." Iruka said before Mark laughed.

"I'm not insane...I'm delightfully mad." Mark said with a chuckle. "So you're the guy who taught the kid. Been meaning to find you and thank you. Minato and Kushina would have been happy to know that their son's teacher was such a good person."

"So he is the Yondaime's son. I always suspected as much...wait that means you knew them personally...I see you're the man with the odd seals I trust?" Iruka said

"Damn aren't we smart." Mark chuckled. He looked to Yuka who actually looked nervous, It appeared she hadn't told him what she was yet and Mark had no intention of being the one to spill that cauldron of beans.

"How come you look so young?" Iruka asked.

"I know Tsunade remember?" Mark said simply. It wasn't a lie at all since he did know the Senju woman. Anything Iruka came up with was his own conjecture.

Yuka silently thanked the God Slayer. She was powerful and fearsome but the idea of telling her human betrothed about her youkai identity terrified her.

"Any way we appear to be cutting into your time together so Mark and I will take our leave." Yukari said. Mark waved good bye as he and Yukari left the two alone.

"Iruka I need to ask do you love me?" Yuka asked.

"Of course I do!" Iruka said with absolute conviction. "I'm just surprised a woman as beautiful as you is in love with me."

"It because of your kindness." Yuka simply said.

"Well...I guess I'm lucky I turned out this way then...you see the student I mentioned, Naruto...if I never had a personal epiphany...I could have been a cruel and hateful man towards him. Instead he's more like a rambunctious younger brother in my eyes." Iruka said. "I used to be the same way after my parents were killed the night of the Kyuubi attack. Always hoping to receive some form of recognition that I was a living breathing person. You could say my kindness is a result of him."

"Iruka-kun I got something to tell. You since couples don't keep secret from each other." Yuka shyly spoke up as this was something she was not use to.

"I'm all ears." Iruka said with a smile.

"I'm a Youkai." Yuka said.

Iruka looked at her for a moment before chuckling. "How did I guess...well you do feel similar to Kanako-san and Suwako-san as well as my students Sanae and Hinata so I guess I could just fell that you weren't human like your friends. Still it doesn't bother me." Iruka reinforced his statement with a light kiss on Yuka's cheek.

Yuka was surprised. He could tell she wasn't human and was completely fine with being with her. She was so shocked he hadn't noticed she had begun to cry.

Iruka took out a handkerchief and dried the tears. "No need to cry. I'll always love you Yuka."

"And I you Iruka." Yuka said with a smile so bright the sun couldn't compare.

End of Chapter

UnitedOsprey1991 Omake corner

Koishi Misadventures #6: Naruto

Naruto was on his own as he traveled through the town they were in Iron Country. He bundled up in a thick jacket as he scouted the town. He stopped when he saw a blonde haired girl in a kimono with toads on it and a reed hat on her heat. Curiously she looked like Sanae.

"Hi there little girl, you lost or something. You know you look like my girlfriend Sanae. Hehe she is one of the best things to ever happen to me.

Koishi looked at him and smiled. And she did something that surprised him. She telepathically spoke to him. 'You are a good person. Please give this to my sister.' Then she created a beautifully crafted necklace.

"Uh…thanks." Naruto said. He walked away then stopped. "What's your name little girl."

'I am called Koishi, Naruto Uzumaki' Koishi said.

Naruto grinned. "How about you help me with a prank on my godfather?

The girl didn't visibly respond by the feelings the male got was positive.

End Omake

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well here it is a new chapter. Which introduce the Sound Village and their child leader Hanabi. Naruto group arrive at Iron Country for the Blitzball Tournament. Naruto and Jiraiya finally getting along after Naruto gave him a good talking to. Patchouli hooking up with Alice and Nitori. Hanabi is revealed to be a Hyuga and she is insane. But at least she got her ice cream and gumdrops. Iruka is dating the Youkai known as Yuka who is the strongest being in Gensokyo.

UnitedOsprey1991 author's note: Hi again everyone hope you enjoyed this. Just your friendly neighborhood beta reader and joke master. I had a different plan for Naruto's omake, but I set up one for Jiraiya. Anyway thanks for reading and check out the rest of Kage Bijuu productions and my stories as well. See you next time.

Thank you very much UnitedOsprey1991 for beta reading this chapter. Also thank you very much Girthana Zero for helping out with this chapter as well. You help out massively. Thank you very much both of you two. Both of you two are best buddy ever.


End file.
